


Loyal

by allodo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>纯属YY，我不拥有他们，我希望他们拥有彼此。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属YY，我不拥有他们，我希望他们拥有彼此。

Chapter 1

1-1

Joachim Löw,就职于德国联邦情报局第九局，特工，负责高危人群信息搜集，39岁最后一次任务结束之后申请退役。曾经的职业生涯十分丰富，包括药剂师，除草工人，教师，教练，心理咨询师等。

任务开始。

行走如风的男人推开了房门。他仿佛从无声电影进入了有声世界。他的西装有些过于正式和拘谨。而教室永远都是充满了活力和未知，他喜欢这种新鲜感和年轻气息，只是因为他容易感到厌倦和无聊。无聊这个词对Lothar来说如同辛辣的牙膏，每天必然有几次感受，如同难以戒掉的烟瘾。

Lothar悠闲地漫步在教室走廊，然后轻快的坐到桌子上。

"今天的课就到此结束，下次上课见。"讲课结束的教授注视着前排几位意气风发的学生，微笑着同他们告别。教授似乎完全没有意识到突然闯入的男士，平稳的收拾自己的讲义。他的黑发低垂，故意隔绝了视线的交汇。

“教学，无疑是一种隐藏身份的方式，而且有助于减压，尤其是监考的时候，”Lothar说，“‘高维架构的伦理’，你能给个具体一点的解释吗？”

“对于这种学科我可不能只用几分钟讲清楚。你来这里的目的是什么？”那位好好先生在最后一名学生离开之后立刻不见了，变成了礼貌又疏远的löw先生。当然如果身份已经暴露，那最好直入主题。

“联邦情报局第一局的任务。”

“我会考虑的。”黑发的教授说。

“现在就要答复。我知道拒绝是你的第一反应，但是我恳请你考虑一下，考虑到这回的目标是要位前盗梦者也是一位退役的特工。但是有些事情还是需要你出马。我保证，这是最后一次。”

“如果我依然拒绝呢？”löw直视着对方的双眼。

“局里要征用你的研究助理和你最顶尖的研究生。当然，你还得‘自愿’写推荐信。我认为，这是你最不愿意看到的结果。”

“当然，我不能没有我的助理，再雇一个合适的人很麻烦。多少人在计划里？”

“建筑师，盗梦者，药剂师，前哨是我本人，还有其他的几位局里的特工，目标是前任特工。六年前你和他合作过一些项目，但是他结束任务就叛国，我认为你会对真正原因很感兴趣。”Lothar笑着说，他理了理自己的西装，从容的走向讲台，他已经知道这次谈话的结果，“另外你还可以提供盗梦者的人选。”

掌握盗梦者，就掌握结果。如果必须要对一位职业盗梦者和前特工盗取资料，并且不触及其他过大的情报范围，的确需要再三斟酌。如果目标是专业人士，那么处理这个任务的必然都是经验丰富的，谨慎小心，知道如何保守秘密的特工，这大概是联邦找上他这个已经退休的人的原因。

“第一，我不入梦，第二，我是建筑师。”löw把自己的咖啡杯收好，然后提起斜挎包。

“明白，löw先生，如果你真的那么渴望退休生活，麻烦下次换部手机。你的电话号码和GPS，永远告诉局里你在哪。”

“即使我换了手机，如果你们下决心要找到我，我是没有藏身之处的。另外，Lothar，我教学从来不是为局里培养人才，如果你们要征用我的学生，那他们必须充分了解情况之后自己做决定，我会亲自确保这点，请你记住。祝你任务好运。”

“应该是祝我们任务好运，我会把地点发到你的手机上，三天之后见。啊，对了，盗梦者今天要面试。”Lothar故意装作刚刚想起来。

“我会安排一场，他是最好的。Matthäus先生，我知道特工喜欢秘密，但是这次，别揪着秘密不放。”

“我以为你已经充分理解本职业的专业精神和职业素养了呢，考虑到你曾经也是个特工。”

“而你居然以为我会忘记换部手机。你比我对我自己的职业生涯还要了解，无所不知先生。”Jogi嘲讽的说。

Joachim的秘密大概不止一个，比如他是如何获得教职的。他的简历里确实有曾经发表过的论文，以及对PASIV（可移动Somnacin注射机：小型造梦设备）的概念研究。比起实践操作，他对决策和理论更感兴趣，这同样无法解释那些不知道从哪里冒出来的研究经费：每年250万欧元。弗莱堡大学觉得这数字的确让人侧目，但是这个数目与他实际退休之前的贡献相比的确少的可怜。

Joachim的实验室整整占据了一层。

实验室。

“Thomas，这是Matthäus先生，他可以给你提供一份工作。”löw示意自己的助教。

“组织把你从即将终身失业的危险中解救出来，德国联邦情报局。”Lothar屈尊俯就的说。

“现在经济形势不好，失业比较正常。”Thomas说，笑出了一对虎牙。他看到了Jogi瞬间放松的表情。

然后他们先后走到了实验室的一角，挑了三把椅子，Lothar将自己的提包打开，一台PASIV机被放置在三人中央，另外两个略带惊讶的看着他。

“直接展示给我你能做什么，从最基本的开始.我是目标，你是梦主，能在我的梦中撑过30分钟就过关。特别提醒：我的投射们，他们都是杀手，逼供师和士兵，还有，你最好想象一下武器库，再给自己准备一把枪。”他从机器里抽出两根IV线，他需要直观的确定这就是löw能想到的最佳人选。他本人接受过反盗梦训练，梦境高度武装。能在专业盗梦的特工梦境中撑过15分钟就已经是能力上限。撑过30分钟？做梦去吧。

“你最好也给我一根IV线。”黑发教授叹了一口气说。

tbc

注释：德国联邦情报局第九局是不存在的，本文中为高危信息搜集的部门，不被大众知晓。

PASIV：造梦机。结构十分复杂，难以制造。设计者是"机械师“。

盗梦者：通过潜入梦境盗取别人脑中秘密的人。

建筑师：为盗梦者设计迷宫的人。

LOYAL (Chapter 1, 1-2)

 

1-2

梦主：Thomas，负责构建梦境

目标：Lothar，潜意识投射充斥梦境

游客：Joachim

计时开始。

他们三人站在绿茵场边，周围人山人海，高声欢呼。一群穿着军队迷彩服的投射们完全的被场上的白热化的比赛吸引。

梦主 Thomas转身向球员通道走去，Lothar和Joachim跟上他，他们两人都在观察球员通道的设计，虽然十分眼熟，但是依旧与现实的通道有区别，比如扶手和台阶的设计，装饰的变化。

5分钟

没有任何异常，一些欢天喜地的投射在他们身边走过，没有人特别注意他们，投射们讨论着场上的比分，心无旁骛。

“这个方法不错，在德国谁不爱足球呢？”Lothar笑着说。转移注意力是个好主意，通过观察别人的喜好来安抚潜意识是个不错的主意，但是这位年轻人是怎么看出他是个球迷的？

“你对足球比我想象中狂热。”Joachim说。

“我只是赌了一把。”Thomas解释说。

他们依旧在通道中不停的穿梭。一些投射开始注视他们。而Thomas并不介意，他不断地打开不同的房间，走过带着岔路的通道。目标和游客跟随梦主穿梭在房间通道和走廊构成的迷宫中。不到一分钟时间内构建迷宫，的确是个受过严格训练的人。Lothar快步跟上，考虑这位年轻人是否已经在Joachim的梦境中受过训练。

足球场狂热的欢呼声渐渐远去。

8分钟

有两位投射跟在他们后面，他们穿着西服，打着领带，全身散发着特工的气息。如果不出意外，他们的西装下面藏着各种轻型武器。

梦主，目标和游客加快了自己的脚步。

Thomas停在了一扇门前方，拿出了一把钥匙。

10分钟

他顺时针开门，请跟在自己身后的两位进来，然后背过身去，将门锁上。枪声立刻响了起来。

“我们被困住了吗？”Lothar问，“希望你的木门可以支撑剩下的20分钟。我的潜意识可是连坦克和导弹都有的。”

“别着急，Lothar。”

墙面开始翻新，油漆开始掉落，露出了里面的钢架，接着钢架被快速的腐蚀，一股霉味飘了过来，然后是潮湿的地板变成了依旧潮湿的石砖，看来他们从球场内的更衣室，变成了其他的地方。接着四周的已经破败的墙体开始变得透明，如同磨砂玻璃渐渐蒙上了水花。Thomas站在房屋中间，他双手插兜，冷静灵动，仿佛乐队的指挥。本来四面封闭的房间，如同翻开的折纸画，几把折叠椅冒了出来，变成了城市的露天咖啡屋。他们甚至闻到了咖啡，热巧克力的香浓味道。接着一串路灯出现在街道两边，点亮之后，昏黄安静，仿佛梵高的画作。

一辆坦克出现在街角。

不知谁发出了一声懊恼的感叹，一座从两座路灯中间升起的天桥挡在了坦克的前方。

“恭喜你，我们吸引了全部的注意力。”Lothar焦虑的说。他已经知道梦境是创造力的天堂，但是现在要实际一些。因为枪声立刻响了起来。

“跟我来！”Thomas开始向另外一个街道奔跑。六发子弹打在他们三人刚刚站立的地方，几名投射特工从街道周围的大楼窗口中出现，机枪架在窗台上。瞄准镜的红外线紧紧的跟着他们。

11分钟

转过了一个街角，他们三个人仿佛瞬间到了里约，刚才的城市建立在山脚，各式各样的建筑搭建的歪歪斜斜，故意的原始和凌乱，充满了岔道和陷阱。Lothar跳过了一个深坑陷阱，差点撞在一面镜子上，他开始怀疑这样在迷宫里瞎转到底能坚持多久。他们应该建一个堡垒，提供一个像样的武器库，就像黑客帝国里的武器中心。而现在他们跟随Thomas穿梭在防雨布，光镜和防御建筑之间。后面跟着一队潜意识警卫，高度机械化，打在墙上的子弹暴起了砖块，玻璃和碎石，而他们只能在建筑和灰尘中躲藏。

像老电影的巷战。Lothar已经无法判断这些迷宫是入梦前建好的，还是即兴而发的。他希望他能得到一个kick，而不是被射杀在梦境里来回到现实。

当Lothar也转的晕到找不到方向的时候，枪声渐渐远去，他回头却发现，在他冲出一个狭窄的小巷之后，一堵墙出现在哪里。他刚想骂Thomas是个玩命的疯子，就听到身后的小巷中传来了一连串的爆炸声。

Lothar看着Thomas,难以置信的问：

“你在逃命时还安装了定时炸药？”

“的确管用。”Thomas说。

“你知道，你不用安装炸药，他们也出不来的。”Joachim说。一个高度变化，布满陷阱拐角和镜子的迷宫。还有那难以置信和预测的岔路选择，如果他不紧紧跟在Thomas身后，如果他不了解自己学生的风格，他也已经被困在里面了。

15分钟

他们站立在梦境的山顶上，努力从刚才令人头昏眼花的小巷街道和建筑中恢复过来。

“这还像样，小伙子。告诉我，你有提前准备过几个迷宫吗？”Lothar笑着问。他不否认Joachim提供的人选，其实也从来没打算否认。他总能找到这么赞的人。Thomas是，之前的药剂师也是。

“到目前为止有上百个，但是我喜欢不断变化。这边走。”Thomas指了一个方向。

“嗯，löw先生说你是他最好的学生。不过这是一个针对盗梦者的面试，所以还有其他方面。这个工作只是实习，并不是长期饭票，你有可以选择的余地。”

“明白，也就是我要去开目标的保险箱，是盗谁的梦？”

这种抓重点的本能。Lothar开始称赞，他虽然很聪明，也很有创造力，但是是否值得信任?

“到时候你就会知道，任务并不好办，但不是不可能。”

17分钟

他们又进入了下一个城市，潜意识突然开始紧张和混乱起来。梦境切换如此自如，这的确是这个年轻人的优势：大胆又具有创造力。德国联邦调查局的总部的建筑出现在眼前。Lothar的脚步轻快了很多。

“你们特工都有自己的储物柜吗？感觉这些档案室很像啊。”Thomas问。

“我们的身份就是秘密，这些档案室存放的是过往的任务，我的记忆。”Lothar回答。他的右手按在腰间的P30手枪上，他不惜动用自己的宝贝儿来保证秘密的安全。一共15发，能保证瞬间击毙对方。

“不只是你的记忆，Lothar。”Joachim说，他的声音尖锐又冷酷，“虽然我已经猜到了，但还是让我吃惊，你连自己的过去的负责人都不放过吗？”

löw一只手里拿着一只格洛克，另一只手里拿着一个明黄色的档案袋，上面写着"Missionsstart"(任务开始)。Matthäus一阵心悸。

“你是怎么找到保险箱的？”Matthäus马上问。Joachim是怎么做到的？他之前并没有离开自己的视线。

“我不用开你的保险箱就能拿到这个。”Joachim回答。

“你读了？”

“一张偷偷从摄像头视频截下的照片就足够了。”löw从里面拿出一张照片，“Jürgen Klinsmann。局里开始清理门户了吗？”

“他有秘密，这个秘密很重要。”被迫回答的Lothar看看周围两个同样警惕的人。

“什么秘密？我们要对付谁？”Thomas问。

“他知道如何制造PASIV，他是知情者之一，据情报说有一些别的团体已经打算在此基础上研发。我们想知道这件事是不是真的。”

“你没法确定他是否真的被渗透了，另外入梦不只需要PASIV机，还需要足够合适配比的Somnacin，我不认为他有配方。”löw说。他把手中的档案袋放到了一边。

“是啊，但是有Somnacin又有什么用呢，之前的PASIV图纸和所有的电子资料都被毁了，PASIV机在世界上才不到二十台!”Matthäus有些怒火爆发。

“你们想要多少台？！难道组织第九局不是已经人人都有了吗？等着大量制造的PASIV不小心流到黑市里人手一份吗？那才是灾难！”

“哦！我记得，如果你没参与那个任务，事情就会不一样。”Matthäus冷冷的说。他知道说什么事情会极大的刺激对方。他看到伤痛从对方眼中划过，而冰冷的怒火马上代替了它。

“是的，如果我没有参与，他们都……”，löw才意识到Thomas站在一旁，“PASIV用在获得情报上的确有很大的作用，但是你知道那种东西的价值，如果被偷走，卖到黑市上，那么或早或晚，坏人或者更糟糕的团体也会有，那他们会做什么呢，没有规则，没有伦理，没有约束。你们没有必要让如此多的人获得PASIV。”

“看看你，Joachim，总是那么担忧，但是你知道，这种东西迟早都会流传开来，为什么我们不能占有先机呢？我们可以为了更高的目标。Jürgen恰巧是熟人，我们都知道对方实力交情如何。甚至还可以在盗梦时亲自确认一下他是否有叛国罪，说不定他还有机会回组织。跟我们入梦，别浪费你我的时间！”

“你想要我摧毁他的梦境吗？！”

25分钟

“抱歉先生们，”Thomas有些尴尬的打断他们，“你们还可以交流5分钟，但是有一枚导弹向我们飞过来了。”

Matthäus和löw都没有躲开。他们三人在经受了瞬间的燃烧之后，终于在现实中醒来。

实际时间过去2分钟。

“三天后见。Thomas，我会给你发邮件。”Matthäus说。

“No，我不加入。”Joachim疲惫的回答。

1-3

街道灯光点亮，城市进入晚间，昏黄的光影显得安静又温暖。

Joachim换了一件黑色大衣，戴上了帽子，压低帽檐，一路上躲开了街道上的摄像头，快步离开了自己的公寓，他很清楚，今晚就会有人造访那里。他只能从诸多安全屋中选了一个空旷的毫无居住气息的地址，因为常年废弃，而且鲜少有人知道。

他轻轻推开门，走进屋内，他不能开灯，于是他拿出一个钥匙链小手电。

突如其来的灯光刺痛了他的双眼。不只是灯光，还有坐在沙发上的面对窗景的人。他背对着他，但是其存在不能被忽略。

不请自来者甚至搬来了沙发和落地灯。

“晚上好，löw先生。”Beckenbauer稍稍偏转了头，毫无情感色彩的问候他。

Joachim只能看到他高挺刚毅的鼻梁和深陷于阴影的眼窝。

Joachim握紧了拳头，知道四周的高楼上的狙击手一定做好的随时开枪的准备。

“到这边的沙发上坐，这里的确风景好。别紧张，我只是收到了十二个小队的抱怨，他们找遍了你的藏身处，而且所有的监控都失去了你的信息，你换了所有的常用的手机，电脑，银行卡，公交卡，信用卡，还有ID，所以他们决定问问我的意见。”

“而你带他们来到了这里。”Joachim坐到了沙发的一端。

“我是你的上司，我当然知道你所有的安全屋，你所有的任务地点，你的小把戏，我还知道Klinsmann所有的安全屋，比如，这里。当然，背后的其他事情我不在意。”Franz凛冽的说。

“你来这是为了说服我的。我还值得知道什么？”Joachim问。Franz从来不是信息共享的信徒。

“der Mechaniker 死了。”Franz回答，他们互相审视对方的表情，试图找出对方一丝一毫的偏差和纰漏。（Mechaniker ：“机械师”）

“你说的是实话。”Joachim知道这是事实，但是同时又是这样的难以接受。

“我们的人发现了他的尸体，他是偶然被发现的，被浇筑在不来梅港口的水泥里。我们认为是黑帮Don施瓦兹的人所为。”

“因为他们提供的工地原料。上帝啊。”

“Mechaniker知道如何大规模制造PASIV以及配置入梦剂，施瓦兹雇佣了一个非法的盗梦小队，尝试了多次，成功盗取了机密之后，决定不留活口。我知道这对你来说意味着什么，你们两个关系一直很好，你是他在我这里的代言人。他不是自愿的为我们提供了图纸，我认为那件事你已经知道了。我们已经尝试同他恢复关系，开始生产PASIV，但是从来都没有成功，真正成功的只有Mechaniker自己制造的十几台。”

“那么，你们应该知道，Mechaniker自己认为PASIV不是想要多少就会有多少的。”Joachim抓住了沙发的扶手，他没有意识到自己原来如此用力。

10年前的事。他的老友Mechaniker被组织盗梦，而他被所有涉及人员欺骗。

“只要我们有全部的PASIV，就是可以接受的。我还不想在这问题上和你争论。在那次盗梦之后，又过了很长一段时间，他突然失踪了，直到现在，我们才终于找到他。“

本来应该是我，Joachim想。他知道Franz一直看着他的的双眼，知道自己彻底的悲伤和疼痛正难以自以的展示。充满了懊悔的河床和自我厌恶的泥淖，阻碍了本身应有的理智和疏离。

“而这一次，你会有机会修正它。别让自己不明不白的失去。”

Franz永远知道如何达到自己的目的。Joachim的心脏开始剧烈的跳动，他觉得他已经知道答案，真实而且足够残酷。

“大规模的制造PASIV是难以接受的，尤其是由施瓦兹掌握，这个游戏应该结束了。我们解决了施瓦兹这一支，剩下的就是这个非法盗梦队伍。而那个小队的盗梦者，就是这个公寓的主人。”

“我们需要你搞清楚到底他知道多少，如果可以找到关于如何制造PASIV的信息最好。关键的是，他有没有将信息交给别人。”Franz公事公办的说。他仿佛没有个人的情绪，充满了威慑力和压迫感。

“为什么这么肯定是Jürgen？”Joachim问，他立刻意识到有些信息触手可及，“你们已经抓到他了，试图盗取他梦中的信息，但是没有成功？为什么一定是我？”他第一次看到Franz脸上的明显恨意，这让他意识到了他的猜想是正确的。他们已经监禁了Jürgen，时间很久。什么将会发生在他身上，或者说已经发生了？

Franz审视着他，仿佛他第一次觉得Joachim还不算愚蠢。

“是的，我们六个月前已经控制了他，在美国找德国人并不难。至于为什么是你，löw先生，因为你已经出现在他的梦里。而他带着那个‘你’出现在任何一个梦境。”

Franz回答，他厌恶那个投影，每次都阻碍他们的成功。那个投影危险疯狂，优雅迷人但是十分忠诚，而他却无法发现löw本人拥有那种魅力和火热。虽然档案记录löw对他人真诚和善，但是对组织则小心谨慎，从不多言。有激动的时候，但是从来都是他最难以控制的棋子之一。Franze打开了自己的手机锁屏，电话接通了，他把手机放在沙发中间。

“Jogi? 是内策尔，把这个任务接了，and see it in your own eyes。"

Chapter 2

2-1

审讯室

Klinsmann穿着橙黄色的衣服，坐在房间桌子前方的椅子里。面对着那面单向玻璃，他知道他只能看到镜面中自己，但是他知道有人在注视他，分析着他给出的信息，思考如何打破他的精神和伪装。正如昨天，前天，以及前3个月。

组织还是挺有幽默感。至少衣服的颜色还比较时髦，他想。

一位棕发特工推开门，走了进来，手里拿着一堆档案夹。他的目光滑过桌子上连着手铐的链子。

特工把文件摆在桌上，歪着身子，显得志在必得。他们拿到了一些资料，希望能找到破绽，Klinsmann想。

“Klinsmann先生，我知道你已经被关三个月了，今天，希望你能合作一些。”

Klinsmann摆出了一个调皮的撅嘴，然后调笑的扬了扬眉毛。

“12月前，你在哪里？”

“我在德国。”

特工吃了一惊，显然没想到他会如此坦白。

“具体一点。“

“慕尼黑，我有一些私人的事情要办，股票，投资，房产要处理一下，所以我返回德国。”

“有没有接其他的任务?“

“组织已经把我除名了，我不认为还能接到任务。”

“比如Mechaniker?“

“那是什么？” Klinsmann疑惑的问，“等下，我好像记得这个名字，10年前接过针对他的任务。”

“那时成功了吗？”特工继续问。

“没有，因为我们的情报有误，Mechaniker反而因此被暴露了。我们从那个时候开始，就失去了他。组织当时并没有信任他，他很理想主义，我们因此失去了他的信任。”

“我们？”

“我当时带的小队。我们是关系很好的朋友。”

“Mechaniker是一个什么样的人？”

“他应该是个很不错的人，科学家都很类似，钻研一项技术久了，也做到了顶尖级，人也很开朗，梦境也很平和。“Klinsmann用了现在时。

“你一定很伤心吧，这样一位科学家，居然被谋杀了。”特工严厉的审视着他。

“你说什么？” Klinsmann震惊的问，“他不在人世了？组织启动了最高安全级别来保护他。”他难以掩饰自己的不安，这意味着什么？他已经陷入危险了吗？

特工停止了几秒钟，仿佛思考什么。但是Klinsmann注意到了他微微蹙起的眉头，有人在指示特工下一个问题。无论是什么问题，这很关键。

“你为什么回德国？”

“为了处理资产。” Klinsmann回答。

“为了处理某个人？”

“我回来处理房产和投资。”

“即使被组织列为疑似叛国？”

“看来你有我的资料。” Klinsmann微笑，仿佛他不是受审的那一方。

“回答问题，先生。“

“我回德国是因为我不想回来。”

“解释。“ 特工又罕见的停顿了一下。接着他突然问：“你回过你的安全屋吗？”

Klinsmann向后靠到椅背上，他难以抑制的表情酷烈而且神情尖锐，他瞟了一眼玻璃，说：“没有。”在简短的回答之后，他将自己的视线重新固定到了那面玻璃上，他知道他无法看透那面镜子，但是他依然眯起了双眼，如同狩猎的猛禽。到底是谁在那玻璃后面？

“先生，你大概是真的没有什么演技。”特工笑着说，他抽出了一叠照片，摆到了Klinsmann面前。

那些照片都是他，他在慕尼黑街头。虽然没有正面的镜头，但是的确都是他本人。其中有一张是他在慕尼黑的一家小超市里，还有一张是他站在自己的一处安全屋门口。那个安全屋在局里有备案。

“是的，所以我从来做不了伪装者。”

“好吧，”特工看了一眼自己的腕表。继续问：“你知道那次你的小队没成功的原因吗？”

“不知道。我正希望你能告诉我。”

“因为当时你希望把资料交给你的现在居住的国家。不是吗？当你发现情况不是这样的时候，你回德国，因为你需要完整的，关键的那一部分有关PASIV的信息。你知道关键人物处在组织保护之下，于是你决定和施瓦兹联手，是这样吗？背叛者？”

“我从未盗取组织的资料，也从不想获得这些信息。我回德国是因为这里需要我，我不在乎PASIV是否相关。你叫我背叛者？有一天，孩子，有人也会对你使用这个词，即使你没有做错任何事。我做到的，是在我为国家工作的时候，专门盗取那些恐怖组织成员梦境中的信息，而其中有一起，阻止了慕尼黑的市中心的一辆校车爆炸，我已经数不清阻止了多少这样的威胁了。而现在，我居然必须证明自己是否忠诚！难道你们现在没别的事情做了吗？”

特工愣住了，接着他回过神来问：“为什么德国需要你？”

“你才是那个浪费时间盗取我的梦境的人。我受训记住所有梦中发生的事情，我知道自己什么时候在做梦。难道你忘了吗？大概昨天晚上的时候，我甚至没有亲自动手，你在我的梦境中只待了10分钟。需不需要我回忆一下具体细节，这样你的上司也可以原谅你的失败？哦，对，你不是没有成功，你还盗走了一只小黄鸭子，我还是挺喜欢那个玩具的，宜家的。” Klinsmann笑着说。

特工失望又窘迫的闭紧了自己的嘴巴。

 

2-2 (推荐BGM: The doors: five to one)

比埃尔霍夫已经参与这个任务很久了，大概有六个月时间。他看着坐在审讯室里的Klinsmann，总是十分担心对方。比埃尔霍夫觉得组织大概抓错了人，但是他也没有提出异议，但这不意味着他会对局里上司衷心不二。只是他一直想知道Klinsi当时为什么决定离开。

第九局里传统作业模式大概是流水线一般的特工，铁打一样的Beckenbauer。

他今早接到了Beckenbauer的通知，löw先生要加入这个任务。所以比埃尔霍夫并不意外看到已经退休的人重新出现在自己面前。

他很想问Joachim当年到底是怎么回事，但是这些年一直没敢开口。他觉得他俩大概应该有点什么，但是当事人分开之后没有特别明显的悲伤。他总不能问：“你俩是不是酒后……”八卦归八卦，现在他需要确保这个任务要顺利进行，于是在监控室，他终于有机会同时观察他们两个，看看löw是不是确实有所帮助。

“你觉得有把握吗？”他注视着眼前黑发的同事。而黑发特工一直注视着审讯室里穿着橙黄色衣服的Klinsmann。

“再给我几分钟。才刚刚开始讯问不是吗？”

“你们当时是怎么搞到一起的？”比埃尔霍夫问。他看到löw几乎是把视线艰难的从鲜橙色上撕扯下来，仿佛把目光转向自己是多么另人不乐意的一件事，比埃尔霍夫顿时一阵头疼。

审讯室里的特工正在问Klinsmann为什么回德国，Klinsmann无聊的回答说自己需要处理资产。

“酒后乱搞。”löw十分淡然，仿佛故意要让人吃惊，也似乎在和某人赌气。比埃尔霍夫为Klinsi默哀了一下，然后接着说：“哦，可以理解，毕竟你们也搭档过。觉得对方so hot很正常。”

löw的嘴角微笑了一下，然后他重新把视线移回到那一片桔子色身上。

“回答问题，先生。“ 审讯室里的特工问。

“我回德国是因为我不想回来。” 鲜橙色Klinsi回答。

löw一直站在比埃尔霍夫的后方，当他听到这句回答之后，他终于走到话筒前，指示正在审问的特工。比埃尔霍夫看着他弯着腰，严厉又冷静。

“问问他有没有回安全屋。”

怎么回事？比埃尔霍夫有点冒冷汗，他们两个在说什么安全屋？

当löw等到Klinsi的答案时，他的表情重新变得严峻起来。他们都意识到，Klinsi在说谎，这不是个好兆头。Klinsi从来都不擅长说谎，但是他十分敏锐聪明，知道适度的谎言和真相参杂才是最有效的，而他也难以被说服。

比埃尔霍夫没有漏过Klinsi注视着玻璃的目光，仿佛他看到了玻璃后面的人，疑惑但是瞬间激烈。

 

在这几个月的时间里，比埃尔霍夫进过几次Klinsi的梦境。他们在梦中的酒店里布置了监控，然后在Klinsi身上装了摄像头和跟踪装置，觉得这样可能会了解Klinsi把保险箱藏在哪里。一开始他和另外几位特工在梦中并没有遇到太大的阻碍，直到那位潜意识防御出现。他们看到Klinsi穿过酒店走廊，当房门打开，一位侧躺的很有风情的Joachim出现在房间kingsize大床上。比埃尔霍夫瞬间觉得他好像高估了Klinsi的下限。

但是Klinsi并没有理睬这位防御。他小心的不去看他，只是坐在一边点燃了一根烟。

‘Joachim’温和的笑了笑，离开了床，打开门，消失在门外。

比埃尔霍夫刚松了一口气，感叹自己不用看熟人表演的黄片，礼貌又有节奏的敲门声就响了起来。

其中一位名叫汤普逊的年轻特工迅速站到门边，对另外几位特工做了手势。

所有人都把监视器材藏了起来，甚至监听装置也收了回来。

“什么事？”汤普逊问。

他只问了一句话，一发子弹就射穿了他的胸膛。

接下来只能用凶残两个字来形容。房间里的花瓶和桌子被打烂，火星四溅。当地毯被不停歇的子弹打到冒青烟的时候，那位在门外凭声音开枪的粗暴混球才出现在视线里。比埃尔霍夫刚把枪举起来就看到西装革履刚刚还软在床上的‘Joachim’扔掉了本应在直升机上安装的重型机枪，从后腰处掏出一双格洛克，轻松的单手上膛，彬彬有礼的微笑着说：

“客房服务。”

 

比埃尔霍夫晃了晃脑袋，驱赶走过于残暴的记忆，那次还不是最令他难忘的一场梦，他经历过更糟糕的。他小心翼翼的观察着现在站在他眼前的Joachim，对方注视着鲜芒果Klinsi。比埃尔霍夫觉得自己早应该知道的：他俩不只是酒后乱搞。另外还有最无关紧要的一条：这次任务要玩完。

但是他知道，任务唯一的要求就是成功，要不然工作不保。

 

三天前。

内策尔左手举着电话。他看着眼前带着黑色面罩的入侵者，拨通了电话号码。

“Jogi? 是内策尔，把这个任务接了，and see it in your own eyes。”

一把冰凉的瓦尔特PK380手枪枪口贴在他的额头上。

2-3

当他因为过于头疼而睁开眼睛的时候，夜晚才过去了一半。路灯在巨大的落地窗后面明亮又刺眼，他紧张的环顾四周，挪动身体。他臀部和双腿感受到坐在地板上的凉意，他的背后却十分暖和。他回头看到家用壁炉正在背后暖烘烘的开启，他却因为突然感觉到恐惧而直打哆嗦。因为他的双手被捆在了壁炉前的铁栏上。

这不是他的房间，对于他来说，这个房间如同一个密闭的盒子，热气钻进他的衬衣领口，刺激他的皮肤，而他黑色的头发也被烤的十分干燥。Joachim知道有人绑架了他。他不知道到底是怎么回事，他从没有被如此对待过。

黑发的人止不住的颤栗，他呼吸急促，想把自己的手腕从发烫的铁质栏杆上解救下来，至少在这个房间的主人回来之前。

放松，他想，现在到底该怎么办，我附近有没有尖锐的利器？能打碎的也行。

他坐在地板上，环顾四周，他发现附近只有一块地毯，连火钳都没有在壁炉附近。

在落地窗打开的那一瞬间，他紧张的屏息。他想缩进黑影里，可是一束强光打到他的脸上，他眼前顿时一片白茫。他为此几乎过度呼吸。

汗水划过了他的脸颊和眼睑，但是立刻被壁炉蒸干了。一双强有力的手臂箍住了他的腰，力气大到足以留下淤青，那双手臂向壁炉的反方向拖动他，Joachim无法看清袭击者的脸，他侧过身，猛力地用膝盖顶对方的胸膛。袭击者因为这出乎意料的反击吃了一惊，因为疼痛向后退了一步，转而拽住了他的脚踝，把他向火热的壁炉方向推，直到他的手臂被身躯挤在身体和壁炉栏杆之间，而他的手腕被卡在滚烫缝隙中。

Joachim感受到手臂上传来挤压和烫伤的疼痛。他没有发出一丝声音，只是表情扭曲了一瞬。

金色的影像出现在他的视野里。Joachim难以置信的看着他。

对方什么话都没有说，只是注视着他，蓝色的眼睛里映出了壁炉的火光和Joachim的倒影，他表情却难以捉摸甚至冰冷。

金发的男人转到他身侧，动手解那个捆着他手腕的复杂死结。

Joachim想趁机抬起自己的手臂，给那人一拳，那个绑架犯，像个突然不知从哪里跑出来的疯子。

但是对方并没有真正解开他的手腕，他刚被解放的手被对方用力攥住，仿佛刚才撞在铁栏杆上带来的疼痛和麻痹还不够似的。对方将他的手按到他胸前，然后向上举。Joachim突然意识到袭击者想做什么，他绷紧了自己的身体，用脚按压地板，他的躯干用力的撞向对方。但袭击者躲得很快，在他跌回地面的时候，顺势紧紧的压了上来，然后将他的那只手腕捆到了另个铁栏上。

Joachim惊恐的意识到对方的身体火热，喘息加快，刚才的反抗如同撒到火里的爆竹，激得对方的动作更加急躁。袭击者压着他，如同野兽一样盯着他看，急促的呼吸都喷到他的脸上。而他的汗水潮湿了他的黑发。因为壁炉的热量和惊恐而几乎惊厥。

“不，”Joachim有些颤抖，他望着对方，那位英俊的，强悍的，金发碧眼的袭击者，“停下来。”

如果能阻止自己的潜意识，那就不是潜意识了。

对方只是着迷的看着他，温和的说：“你不想要我停下来。我爱你，亲爱的。”

“不。”Joachim被紧紧压在地板上，他的双手被捆在壁炉铁栏上。他的喉咙哽咽，绝望又恐惧，“你不是他。”

对方的手重新回到了他的腰上，握住他的胯骨，把他拖成平躺。然后金发的男人开始解他的衣服。

Joachim难以置信的看着对方，那如同阳光一样的男人，虔诚的解开他的衬衣和裤子，亲吻他的侧颈，然后舔过他的胸膛，吸吮他的乳头。

热量早就漫过Joachim的身体，如同潮水拍打沙滩，一波又一波，他头昏脑胀，被捆住的双手高高的举起。直到咸味的液体滑过了舌头，他才意识到他视线早已模糊，嘴唇张开，但是他依旧努力的保持安静。

身后的壁炉烤的他浑身发热。金发男人终于急不可耐的脱下他全部的衣物，故意弯折他的双腿，揉捏他大腿的肌肉，然后握住了他的阴茎。男人的动作急躁又迅速，缺乏准备和润滑，Joachim应该感觉到疼痛和难以忍受的刺激，但是他统统没有，他只是在对方将手握住他的那一瞬间，感受到了解脱，他终于难以忍受的发出了一声轻微但拉长的感叹，快感攥住了他的头脑，几乎把他所有的感官烧成了一团浆糊。

他闭着双眼感受着对方的频率和力量，还有摩擦的快感。而对方因为那一声呻吟而加快了动作。Joachim的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的双腿不由自主的环住了对方的腰，对方的双手是如此的温暖，掌心有一些出汗，但是快感从腹部堆积，然后一波波的涌上头脑。终于他全身颤抖，然后安静的平躺在地板上。

Joachim迷迷糊糊的看着英俊的金发男人举起了为自己手淫的右手，然后舔掉了手上的精液。

他的身体又开始发烫，他只好闭上双眼。

那位男人低下身来，伏在他上方，一遍又一遍的重复：“我爱你，我回来了。”应景的情话昭示的刺耳的真相，Joachim难以承受。他只好闭紧眼睛，他的手臂酸痛，全身疲惫。金发的男人重新变得温和，他亲吻他的嘴唇，脸颊和耳垂。金发的男人似乎并不在意他的不配合，直到他意识到这个犯人的嘴唇埋在他的颈窝处。

Joachim感受到一阵尖利的疼痛，受惊的他发出一声痛呼。他浑身颤抖，想要躲开对方。金发男人得意的抬头看他，笑着解开了Joachim的被捆住的手腕，把他从地上毫不吝惜的拉起来，推着他向前走。

我明明跟他一样高的。Joachim不合时宜的想。他知道，他终将遭上一回。

对方坐到了一把扶手椅里，然后将Joachim抱在怀里。Joachim浑身赤裸，他的背部靠在对方的胸膛上，隔着一层衬衫。金发的男人推着他的背让他坐到膝盖上，然后解开自己的裤子，然后他的下巴靠到了Joachim的肩胛。

Joachim挪到了对方的大腿上，对方的膝盖顶上他的小腿腿肚。那个犯人的阴茎抵在他的尾椎骨处，在他的屁股上摩擦，而男人在他的耳边一遍遍的安抚他，舔舐他的耳垂，仿佛他喜爱那柔软的触感，仿佛他温柔的情人。

Joachim想要站起来，逃开这种姿势，但是金发男人一只手紧紧的箍住他的腰，然后用自己的膝盖毫不留情地撞击他的小腿肌肉，金发男人的另一只手紧跟着分开了他的腿，将他的右腿按在了扶手上。Joachim的脚趾再也没有机会接触地毯，他的双腿翘起分开，身体颤抖，而金发男人用手扶起了他的腰，把他举起来，Joachim能感受到对方的阴茎抵着他的后穴。

那一瞬间的时间几乎拉长到无限，对方的阴茎压进了他的身体，他却依旧没有感受到疼痛，阴茎抵在他的G点上，带来快感，然后折磨的滑向深处，金发男人尝试着戳动了一次。

操，Joachim想，“再来一次试试。”

金发男人在他耳边笑了，他舔着他的脖子，然后故意缓慢的向下抽出然后上顶。

这次在那里抵住的时间久了一些。黑发男人向后柔软的靠上了对方的肩。他喘着粗气，然后再次提醒，“再慢点。”

金发男人的左手抚上了他的后脑，揉进他的黑发，抓着他的头发，然后向后拉Joachim的头，Joachim发出了喉咙哽住的声音，他只好暴露他的脖颈，他的喉结。而金发男人终于满意了。他毫不吝啬的再次满足了Joachim的要求。

这一次黑发人忍不住发出了漫长的呻吟，Joachim难以分辨他是否是因为疼痛还是因为快感。金发男人的阴茎正抵在他的前列腺上，他难以开口。兴奋挤压着他的理智，他想要再深点。汗水随着他的脸颊流下，他的大腿在对方身体上打滑，他的脚趾已经紧张到蜷缩。

他背后的金发男人却故意加快了自己的速度，Joachim被毫无预警的向上颠起，然后对方开始按自己的节奏操他。他的头被仰着压在对方的肩上，他的双手向后伸想去抓支撑自己身体的扶手，但是只能按在对方的腹部上。他的双腿被对方挂在扶手上。金发男人提起他的腰，他感受着粗长的阴茎摩擦着从体内滑出一部分，然后在他无助的下落时，狠狠的操进来。这终于超过了他的承受范围。

他的泪水弥漫过视野，一波波难以解决和深刻体会的快感震颤他的肌肉，让他想要蜷缩起来。他毫无感觉的听着自己的哭喊，甚至没有意识到这是自己的声音。对方依旧没有要停下来的意思。

金发男人在他耳边重复着宝贝你真棒，我爱你，我为你而来等等不着边际的话语。

Joachim却哭泣起来，他从没如此绝望又快活过。他压抑着自己的身体，咬伤了自己的嘴唇。

一位黑衣的人影出现在他模糊的视野里，那个人影低下头亲吻他，耐心又温柔，他感到了喜爱和怜惜，那个人影同样黑色的刘海摩擦着他的额头。而身后的金发男人发出了一声咆哮，接着使劲咬他的肩胛。他暴露在两双视线之下，害羞又凌乱。

他还是没有跨过高潮。

终于，他在床上惊醒，然后捂住了自己的脸。他脸颊高热，为自己情绪的爆发和梦中的宣泄而无声咆哮。他不应该在审讯时自顾自的问那个问题，那位穿的像橘子一样的恼人混球的眼神实在难以忘掉。

他带着一堆罪名归来，而他激动的像个傻瓜。

2-4

他们是怎么搞到一起的？

时间要回到14年前第一次见面。那是一次联邦情报局内部的晚宴，当时克林斯曼还是特工里的年轻疯子，为国立功无数，有一群铁杆兄弟和狐朋狗友。而Joachim只是位不被人注意的小人物，如果不是好友Mechaniker拉着他参加研讨会放松一下，他大概更愿意回实验室。那个时候Mechaniker刚刚开始和情报局合作，而PASIV机的研究已经进入最后时刻，他们经常在实验室工作熬到深夜，很少休息。

始终单独处在局里保护之下的Mechaniker有非常敏锐的直觉，他接受了局里安排的特殊帮助之后就有意把自己的好友藏在背后。勒夫很喜欢这个安排，而当Mechaniker开始打算带他参加某些活动时，勒夫就固执的如同一个不愿意离巢的年轻麻雀，每次提出参加聚会就各种躲开，嘁嘁喳喳，并提出理由，比如要坚持之前的死宅路线，要做IV线，要配置合适的药剂，甚至说要修改外观，制作一个又一个的合适外壳。

局里一直了解Mechaniker的进展，也正好快临近上司外调，新boss上任，于是内部组织了一次party祝贺所有员工工作顺利。

局里的boss:那位施密特先生正在发表一些感谢和调侃，他的白发不显苍老，反而显得神采奕奕。

“一年之前，我们说做梦可以控制是可以的，而现在或者不久以后我们可以在梦中开飞机，打游戏，甚至重返年轻。当然孩子们，你们得有个能买个睡床的真实工作。”

听到身前观众的笑声，boss继续：

“还有学术界的帮助：Mechaniker。那位年轻人还坐在最后面。为什么不站起来让大家认识你呢？”

Mechaniker笑着站了起来，而坐在第一排的克林斯曼也回头看了看他。对于克林斯曼来说，那是一位平淡无奇的人，但是坐在他旁边的男人，那位正在注视着Mechaniker，眼睛里盛满忠诚和欣喜的人引起了克林斯曼的注意。

克林斯曼问旁边的Anja.“他旁边的那位是谁？黑发的那位。”

“好像叫什么J.Löw,在出席名单上有。觉得不错？想那啥？”Anja做了一个很没节操的手势。

“别这么说，我还是有底线的。他看起来顶多24，一看就是个好学生，班里的全A生，小心翼翼，没出过家门的乖宝宝，遇上这种人最好绕道走。”

“怎么呢？你不是在夸他吗？严谨，专注，技术流。我得提醒你，这种美人大多冷淡的很。”Anja继续说。

“你真阅人无数。他事事都力图做到最好，看看他注视Mechaniker的样子，大概脑子里只能紧张到容得下一件眼前的事情。他脖子上好像有串金链子，有点朋克，我跟你说，他肯定闷骚，男人越美的，就越闷骚。他肯定专门勾搭漂亮妹子。”

“哈哈哈，停下你的话，赶紧喝你的酒。”Anja被逗乐了。

而他们boss依旧继续自己的讲演。

“这是我负责的最后一个项目，我很高兴我们合作愉快。这些年要谢谢我的妻子，她多厉害，还有我的两个孩子，你们是我最好的礼物。也要感谢你们所有人，特工Lisa,Andreas,Karl,Anja,Jürgen,Harald,Barbara, Heinz,Jan…… 我们都让不可能成为可能，看看你们这些年做到了什么。”

前面几排观众在那些人名被念出时，互相致意和敬酒。

坐在第一排的克林斯曼向后方的同事转头祝贺。他脸上写满了戏谑和玩世不恭。他的视线出其不意的捕捉到了J.Löw的目光。而对方好像被烫到了一样马上偏过头断开了视线的连接。克林斯曼被这难得的羞涩感击中，忍不住的嘴角上翘。

“你说得对，Anja，”克林斯曼笑着看着坐在身边正一脸疑惑的同事，指尖抚过自己的嘴唇，“他的确是个美人，侧脸简直完美。”

Anja鄙视着看着他，回答：“请不要笑得如此淫荡，我随时准备给你一拳。”

这位黑发的男人名字是什么,Jan? John? 应该都不是，克林斯曼觉得他可能叫Jude.Löw,他有那种英伦范。

上司的演讲终于告一段落，黑发男人一直和Mechaniker坐在角落里的沙发上，无所事事的有一搭没一搭的聊着天。直到Anja，这位脸上写满“很感兴趣”的棕发姑娘邀请Mechaniker玩纸牌。

克林斯曼在吧台点了两杯红酒。来到黑发男人面前。

“Hi。”他笑着打招呼。

“Hi。”对方有些窘迫，他的视线终于重新回到了克林斯曼脸上。

“Hi,Jude。我叫克林斯曼。”他把一杯酒推到黑发男人面前的桌子上。对方有些疑惑，黑色的大眼睛困惑的眨了眨，然后回答说：

“是Joachim。”

当然了，当然是Joachim！克林斯曼心想。他看着Joachim的眼睛，美丽温润的如同黑曜石。

“Joachim,你是第一次来参加吧。”

“是的，这里所有工作的所有人都不认识，当然这也体现了局里的谨慎，我是跟着Mechaniker来的。”

“所以你是他的plus one?”克林斯曼有点沮丧的问。他还没打算接受一个肯定的答案。

“不，不是，”Joachim显然被这个问题搞的更局促了，“我只是他的助理。”

“抱歉，我问太多了。千万别介意。我想接下来我就忍不住跟你炫耀我今年完成了多少任务，在交谈结束之后，你会觉得我是个自大的混蛋了。所以，你喜欢看什么书？”

Joachim被逗乐了，“你通常会这么惹到别人吗？不，我暂时不喜欢，克林斯曼先生。当你每天都要看大量的要发表的论文的时候，文字是你近期最不想见到的东西。”他注视着他的眼睛。嘴角上挑，眼角出现了笑纹。

可能是一瞬间Joachim生动的戏谑和活泼击中了克林斯曼，他觉得瞬间心动，开始试图调试彼此的波长，看看他俩能不能对上。

“我觉得我得请你喝这杯酒，毕竟你被这项目弄得不想看书。”

“我喜欢红酒，你品味很好。”Joachim回答。

“感谢上帝我点的是红酒。你应该看看我的那些衣服，你就知道我是这里最不知道如何穿衣服的特工了。”克林斯曼突然想到自己那次穿休闲装参加评审，搞得顶头boss有些激动，他忍不住对Joachim说。

“鉴赏和评判也是品味的体现。”

克林斯曼简直要为Joachim喝彩了，他爱这种机智。

“你想要甜点吗？”甜心？克林斯曼想。

第一次见面，他们当然没有干柴烈火，毕竟很多事情不到家，但是他们确实交换了电话号码，彼此都期待着下一次的见面。

Chapter 3

3.1

“想要点什么，先生？”

“鸡肉卷套餐，一杯大号的double double咖啡，chocolate dip，就这些。”Jogi站在一家新开的咖啡厅里，闻着美味香甜的蜂蜜芥末酱，尽力把昨晚的梦境抛到脑后。他专注的欣赏着服务生的礼貌微笑，甜美的声音，和蓝色的眼睛，天蓝色，和昨晚的那位完全不同。

那位眼睛更严厉冷峻，更温柔火热，他的眼睛里只有我，他的表情十分模糊，但是他的动作里带着怒火。但是他生气起来却依旧那么性感火辣，他的手臂是那样的有力和紧张，他的手握着。

“老天。”他把菜单狠狠的打到自己的额头上，“操他妈的混球。”

“先生，你的double double。”服务生露出了惊奇的表情。

“谢谢你。我今晚要去搞我的前任了，祝我好运。”Jogi觉得今天他的脑子一定出了问题。

“祝你好运。”服务生震惊的说，仿佛屋里有一只粉红色的大象。

出了这家店之后，沐浴着正午明媚的阳光，jogi决定永远不再出现在这里。

到达局里之后，他脱下了他的休闲西装，拿到了昨晚比埃尔霍夫给他申请的PASIV，同Oliver客套几句，然后一起到局里的药剂师那里领取入梦剂。

见到那位药剂师，Jogi同他握了握手。

“勒夫先生，你的肩膀还好吗？”Philipp Lahm问，“我已经很久没有听到你的消息了。”

“很好，谢谢，我本来已经开始愉快的隐居退休生活了。你呢？”Jogi回答，他很高兴能够重新见到他。

“很好，局里打算再多招一位助理，这样就不会忙不过来了。”Lahm笑着回答。但是他的眼睛里透着担忧和谨慎。

“这的确是个好消息，我们到这里是来领取入梦剂的。两支就够，PASIV那里不够了。”Jogi依旧保持着平静和淡然。局里的那些特工们到底使用了多少次PASIV，进入了多少次jurgen的梦境，他最好别细想。

“好的，你等一下。”Lahm先从普通的柜子里拿出了一支入梦剂，然后走到特工专用的柜子里拿出了克林斯曼的入梦剂。

“我发现你们依旧保留着他的入梦剂的配方。”Jogi感叹。有那么一个人，非常特殊，以至于在他遭受全所未有的质疑的时候，他依然拥有这种特殊性。但是jogi知道这种特殊性与生俱来。

“是的，他只能用这个的配方。其他的配方会对盗梦者和克林斯曼本身产生不好的影响。”Lahm谨慎的选择自己的用词，他依旧小心，虽然心里充满疑问，但是十分得体。

“当然，那我最好把这两支分清楚。”Jogi笑着说。他知道Jürgen的入梦剂到底有多特殊和不同，这完全是因为Jürgen有不同于他人的脑波，而Jogi当时的脑波完全不正常，前者是因为遗传或者基因，至于后者Jogi自己至今未弄清楚。

“我确定你会的，毕竟你是当时的药剂师，”Oliver说。

\----

当天晚上10点，Jogi看到了房间中的Jurgen，正在熟睡的，安静的jurgen。这个场景他见过很多次，在蒙巴萨的旅店，科莫的湖边，墨尔本的酒吧以及其他很多次。他曾经注视对方很久，然后轻吻他的额头，也曾经撤开视线，提早离开。而现在他看着对方入睡，却希望自己是已经睡着的那位。他的心情焦虑，难以平静，在戛然而止的情感离去之后，只剩下对当时快乐和愉悦的记忆。而当本人真正出现在他面前的时候，他却感到了一种疲惫。

Jurgen躺在一张硬床上，蜷缩起来，橘红色的衣服让他的肢体语言更加明显。Jogi不知道他是怎么走到床边的，他弯腰把PASIV摆放在冰冷的地面上，然后抽出了两根IV线，仔细的把其中一条IV线缠到Jurgen的手腕上，注射入梦剂，看手表计时，示意旁边的Oliver,然后按下了按钮。

他将会在Jürgen本人的梦中呆够1小时，现实中5分钟。他站在电梯里，电梯缓缓下降。他必须做好准备。在梦里，事情的发生没有任何逻辑，有的主要是潜意识，只有原始的情感和直白的表达。任何的过去的记忆除了故意的忘记，都有可能出现梦里。所有的真实和虚假都搅和在一起。

Jogi知道电梯将会抵达梦境的最浅层。他不能保证他能在Jürgen的梦里见到什么，尽管他有一定的心理预期。他紧张的环顾周围，铁皮盒子带着他缓缓移动。轻微的晃动让他几乎失去了时间感。当电梯终于停下来时，他听到自己长吁了一口气：他曾经与Jürgen共同入梦，却从来没有进入他本人的梦境。

他看了一眼自己的腕表，大概还有55分钟时间，他不能呆的过久，因为这会引起Jürgen梦境里潜意识的注意，虽然这是Jürgen自己的梦境，但是他依旧是个入侵者，更何况局里也尝试过这样的试探。而那些入梦的特工几乎是刚睡着之后就马上醒来。

电梯门向外拉开，他立刻明白为什么所有人都铩羽而归：另一个他站在电梯外面，右手举枪，稳稳地对着他的双眼之间，保险开着。

‘Jogi’惊讶了一瞬，及时将手枪收回，笑着说：“是你啊。”

Jogi看着他，感到难以置信，面前的‘他’是一位潜意识防御。‘他’正如同他照镜子的影像，完全一模一样，只是额发有些短。

“我们长得一样，除了细微的差别：因为他对你的记忆停留在很久之前，所以你我稍微不同。你能想象吗？他回忆你的一举一动，你的表情眼神，揣摩你的心理和思想，他刻画的如此认真，如同画家绘制作品，他是达芬奇，我是他的蒙娜丽莎。准确的说：你们创造了所有这些。”防御的话语带着令人咋舌的肯定。

“你只是记忆，再无其他，你我也毫不相同。你忘记了你的存在意义了？你应该攻击我，防御者攻击入侵者应该如同白血球攻击病毒。”Jogi回答，同样的肯定和笃信。‘他’没有理由放过自己，自己也不是一个虚无的幻想。

而防御笑得更快乐了，爽朗的仿佛没有丝毫任何阴霾。这个想象的梦中的‘Jogi’温和明亮，闪闪发光，纯真的如同一个孩子。笑声在空旷的车库里回荡，他收起了自己的格洛克，然后一把抓住了Jogi的前臂，把他拉出了电梯。

车库里到处是弥漫的水滩。两双皮鞋敲打地面溅起水花，打湿裤脚，回声回荡在空旷的空间里。‘Jogi’转身抓住了他的衬衫领子，把他往墙的方向带。防御十分主动和蛮横，‘他’凑近了想要吻他。

Jogi很清楚自己什么时候想要接吻，但是从没见过自己想亲人时候的表情，应该不是像这位防御那样如此明显的沉醉和柔软。估计Jürgen的想象力也就到此为止了，Jogi腹诽。他冷静的看着自己越离越近，感觉好像要亲吻一面镜子。他摇了摇头，表示拒绝。

对方笑的更开心了，防御说：“彼此彼此。我还不想知道自己亲自己是什么感觉。而且我的任务的确是消灭一切入侵者，但是电梯里最好没有血迹。”防御的枪不知什么时候对上了Jogi的胸膛。

但是此时Jogi的枪抵上了对方的下颚。

枪声响了起来。

\----

Oliver把门推开，向Jogi展示本次任务的工作地点。

那间屋子很宽敞，可以容得下两个标准的会议厅，屋内放了一块白色的展板，几张椅子环绕，六位特工坐在那里。其他的空间里摆满了纸箱，材料和档案。这次任务的参与者们都在为一会儿之后的会议做准备。有老熟人Andreas,Hansi,自己的助理Thomas,还有几位生面孔。Jogi注意到那三位生面孔们很明显的紧张起来。

他们友好的握手寒暄，无非是好久不见最近过的怎么样，是的去了很多次健身房，参加了几次同事聚会，谁谁谁开发了新的牛气冲天的盗梦技术。互相恭维，同事之谊，相处愉快。那三位生面孔终于也放松下来。Oliver为他做一一介绍。Joachim,这是汤普逊，Gandi,Red。那位名叫汤普逊的特工注视着他，好像要把他和另外一种印象做对比。Jogi知道他在想什么，汤普逊想必在Jürgen的梦中见过‘他’，过程不会是愉快的那种。

\-----

血液喷在Jogi的脸上，眼睛里。他举起手臂擦了擦脸，然后忍不住的看向地面。

那位防御躺在地上，几乎难以辨认面目，但是看着另一位‘自己’中枪倒地让他觉得有些违和。这时他注意到防御肩膀的血迹，仿佛突然出现的新鲜伤口正在不停的失血。血水和地面的水迹混合在一起。Jogi知道，这个枪伤在几分钟之前还不存在，但是他在几年前确实在同一位置中弹。

“你还在折磨自己，那件事过去多少年了？4，5年了吧。”他忍不住的自言自语。他的肩膀的枪伤已经痊愈，而赐予这发子弹的人难以原谅自己。Jogi知道自己不会像这位防御一样支离破碎，但是他无法坐视Jürgen忍受这些痛苦。曾经，他希望他快乐，并很高兴自己能为他带来幸福。

Jogi重新走到电梯里，知道电梯将会带他抵达下一层。他看了一眼自己的手表，大概还有40分钟时间，他简单的用西装的暗色袖子擦拭自己的脸上的血迹。

但是电梯突然停下了，电梯门拉开，Jogi从自己的手臂中抬起头，发现Jürgen就站在他面前。

Jogi吃惊的望着Jürgen的眼睛，没有任何情感的明亮蓝色，他觉得自己被冷不防刺了一刀。

“这是他的血？”Jürgen问，他的语气虽然平静但是十分冷淡。

“是的。”Jogi回答，他只能回答是的。他的话语中带着不确定和慌乱。

“你通常不会把血弄到自己脸上的。”Jürgen显然放松了下来。Jürgen看着他，他的表情和眼神都十分克制但是快乐。

“他离得太近了。”Jogi意识到了这点：Jürgen认为他是那个防御。这让他平稳下来，因为他知道Jürgen的手中握着那把沙鹰，被这种子弹近距离来一发可足以让他撞上电梯的铁板，而且Jürgen从来不是一位仁慈的特工。但是一瞬间的悲伤和痛苦席卷了他：Jürgen怎么会分不清他们两个呢。他再次低头擦了擦自己的脸颊。

“我在这层，你可以回去了。”Jürgen的手按上了Jogi的手臂，仿佛他不舍得他离开。

Jogi点点头，Jürgen走到电梯门外。电梯门缓缓阖上，他们一直注视着对方，都带着复杂难解的心情，看着对方（又一次的）在视线中消失。  
\----

3-2

“所以你觉得Klinsmann不一定盗取了Mechaniker的梦境？”Oliver的话语中带着疑问和不解。

“确实疑点很多，我需要看之前的审问的录像，”Jogi继续翻动前哨提供的报告，“我需要那些录像，还需要所有进入过他梦境里的特工的结论。”在局里工作的缺点之一就是，他需要取得Oliver的同意。他的心中充满疑问和困惑，但是他愿意相信Klinsmann没有叛国，没有杀人，在底线之上。“他在提到Mechaniker的时候语焉不详，这不是很奇怪吗？而且，他说他被你们关了3个月，是只有3个月吗？”

“是的。”Oliver觉得很奇怪，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Jogi笑着回答，“可能记错了。昨天的讯问里唯一让他露出破绽的是他有没有回安全屋，我想知道那张照片是在哪处拍摄的。可是涉及到Mechaniker的言论反而没有什么的疑点。要不他没有盗取Mechaniker的梦境，要不就是他是奥斯卡影帝。”

“我们这个小队的人都进入过Klinsmann的梦境，别瞪我，”Oliver决定坦白，无奈的语气参杂其中，“我本来不负责这个任务，但是突然被抽调过来，那个盒子里的就是所有人的报告，讯问的录像在Red那里。我们所有人都在梦中看到了他的小队是如何策划进入Mechaniker的梦境的。他和Karl,还有其他几位的年轻人，所有出现在那个小队里的人员的名字都记录了下来。”

“他和Karl联手做的？”Jogi睁大了眼睛，难以置信的问，僵硬的感觉笼罩了他，好像突然被冰水泼到。所有的镇定都被抛到了脑后，他注视着Oliver，希望对方告诉他这不是真的。

Oliver马上解释：“是的，他们一路。但是在任务中，他和Karl不断的争吵，好像关于善后问题，他们意见不一致。你干过特工这一行，知道什么是善后。我所知道的是，他们吵得很厉害，Klinsmann大概认为他的小队不用在这方面走极端，Mechaniker还是他的朋友，他不会有什么威胁，可是Karl认为最好不留活口。”所有特工的报告中均提到了Mechaniker，那些侥幸击毙了那个防御的入梦者都看到了同样的梦境。虽然有些事实并不站在Klinsmann那边，但是Oliver一直都是朋友，所以难以保持着中立的态度。

“karl为什么会找上Klinsmann？虽然这事不是没有可能。可是，他还觉得他和Mechaniker是朋友？”Jogi深吸了一口气停了下来，Oliver很体贴的等他冷静。“你知道Karl的，你们一起出过任务。我只是难以理解。他们确实曾经是朋友，但是Karl有暴力倾向，没有任何底线，我们都知道。”Jogi摇摇头，他决定一会儿再考虑这件事，“所以你们看到了Mechaniker出现在在他的梦里，手边放着PASIV，以及他们那个小队盗取梦境的经过？这未免太简单了吧。”

“我理解你对Karl的看法，是十几年前的事吧，他那个时候闹得事情太大，所以局里没能混下去，估计之后逃到美国给Klinsmann打工。Jogi，你到他的梦里就知道了。他俩差点就把对方干掉了。”Oliver安慰的说，同时也有一丝不安，“我们在梦里的确看到了Mechaniker，他躺在躺椅上，手上连着IV线，PASIV被放到了一边。我不知道那是第几层梦境还是记忆，因为Klinsmann坐在椅子上，手上也连着IV线。我们试图寻找他的秘密，但是每次都没有成功。”拜某人所赐。

“你们遭遇了很多次的铩羽而归，可是你们依旧得到了这些信息，怎么办到的？”Jogi问，他知道他即将触及到一些隐藏的信息。Klinsmann的意识不是那么容易就可以突破的，这就是为什么他们至今还没有找到他的保险箱，只是在情景上转圈圈的原因。

Oliver只好无奈的撇了撇嘴：“好吧，我们队里有一位伪装者。”

“如果伪装者无法近距离观察某人，那么伪装者不能顺利伪装成这个人的样子。”Jogi的手停止了翻动纸张的动作，“还有一种可能，那就是伪装者利用了别人的记忆和潜意识：有什么比直接模仿那位潜意识防御‘Jogi’更有效呢？”Jogi语气中带着了然。

“是她，她模仿了那个潜意识的你，仅仅利用了短短的和那位防御者接触的十几分钟时间，非常有天赋，但是她只成功了1次，很难再有突破。你了解他，你们曾经共享过梦境，对于这个任务来说，你已经是最后的手段了。”

“而你们需要我作为一张通行证，带着你们所有人冲进他的脑子，把他的意识搅成一锅粥。”Jogi叹了口气，他说，“我需要知道我在Jür …… Klinsmann梦里是什么样的。如果我需要模仿他，我需要充分准备。”

“我可以回答这个问题。Jogi,我保证这是最后一个任务了。”Oliver的声音更轻了，他知道虽然其他人都在竖着耳朵听，但是他们都很友善的没有表现出很感兴趣。

“Oh,Oliver，总会有下一次的。”Jogi温和的说。

Oliver看着Jogi的双眼，他一直都尊重他，而现在他明白了为什么那位伪装者，那位潜意识防御都无法让Klinsi放低警惕，因为真正的Jogi超越了他们所有人的想象，他独特到永远无法被模仿，在Klinsi心中，他永远是最独特的那个。而Klinsmann知道这些，所以那位潜意识防御从来都不是真正的，也无法成为真实的。

\----

Jogi缓缓地靠上了电梯内的扶手，在经历了大概1分钟的短暂思考之后，鼓起勇气，重新按下了刚才的楼层的按钮。Klinsmann的态度奇怪的顾左右而言他，他让自己离开，可是他的肢体语言却想要他留下。Jogi知道他想同自己交谈，关心他。因为Jürgen眼睛里的光彩不容易被忽略，那是一面单向玻璃都无法阻隔的热度和激烈。Jürgen想要让他看到一些事情。

“你在这里的额外任务是什么？我认为你应该离开了。”Jürgen的声音透过电梯门传了过来。

电梯门再一次向外拉开。Jogi看向门外面，然后走出电梯，他的心跳开始不由自主的加快了。

“我在这里处理一些后续，我是前哨，你懂的。施瓦兹帮派已经知道了这次盗梦的结果，很成功，那个帮派手里的速记人员是个记忆力很好的人，非常忠诚。你知道吗？刚才通电话的时候，施瓦兹的老爷一直很关心的问你到底怎么了,自从他侄子Wood离开德国，他就一直期待你们的消息。”那位Karl站在那里。

一台PASIV机凌乱的摆在他脚边，几把椅子七七八八的摆放在周围，桌面混乱，满地都是纸张，几支针管被留在桌面上。

“我大概不应该安排你做这个任务。”Klinsmann严厉的说，“你觉得到现在为止，还有必要瞒我吗？”

“这真是奇怪，你才是那个任由潜意识侵占了脑子的盗梦者，上一次盗梦还是几年前，”Karl表情夸张到讽刺，“你居然觉得我不够格？”

“你说得有道理。但是告诉我，你拿了几份薪水？施瓦兹现在怎么样了？这家族手里有多少Somnacin？”

冰冷从身体右侧侵蚀，Jogi这才发现自己贴到了墙上。

“Oh，我一向考虑收益。因为另外一家买方出了高价钱，于是我决定保证自己手里材料的价值。这种东西，越少人知道越能买个好价钱。至于施瓦兹，他手里的东西本来就让他活不长，他怎么样跟我没什么关系。”Karl摊了摊手。

“Karl，你在做这个Case的时候瞄准的不只是那位梦主，还包括施瓦兹当家本人，这是因为有一方出了大价钱，但是这远远不够，估计这一方还给你提供了别的难以拒绝的福利。告诉我，你从那次庭审之后，为局里打工多久了？我知道联邦情报局有垃圾回收利用的可能，而且你也知道，我人脉很广。”Klinsmann双手环抱胸前。

“好吧，兄弟之间不说谎话，既然你问到了，我现在在为局里干活，施瓦兹老爷倒卖军火，控制了Jacob，你知道他是10年前那次针对Mechaniker盗梦的速记师，那位速记师接触过入梦剂的配方和其中一部分核心技术，就是你打开梦境里保险箱之后，将里面的机密信息交给Jacob速记的那次，总之他还记得。所以你大概就知道，局里为什么会找上他。”

“你我都知道，当我接收了施瓦兹家委托的这个Case的时候，当我需要冒险回德国的时候，我已经没法活着回去了，我经常喜欢在梦中搏命，但是我还是在乎现实的，因为我分得清什么是重要的。我只是为我之后的养老金，当然还有我的脑袋，同我在局里的老上司做了个小交易。”

“局里已经知道了这次任务。我们是战友，我们一同入梦，你一直都是队长，我敬着你。你说要留着参与人的命，我可以服从。但是你知道，局里的要求可不一样了。我接了局里的活，那就是成功之后，干掉所有参与这次入梦的人。你登场的时机令人遗憾，我刚刚解决掉所有人。”Karl把桌子上的空针管拿起来展示给对方看，显然心情很好。

“真是令人遗憾。我会叫施密特过来，然后再商量。”Klinsmann说。Jogi从来没有听过Klinsmann的声音如此愤怒。

“那就太晚了，Klinsmann，特工们会马上过来收拾残局。毕竟你也知道，我一个人搬运不了这些的尸体。我的善后一向蛮有质量保证的。我先给他们注射了兴奋剂，然后注射了入梦剂，估计在梦里很快活的吧，1小时之后我才把巴比妥酸盐注射到静脉里。我尽量让这伙人死的愉快些。”

“你以为我不知道？兴奋剂加快了大脑的反应速度，他们根本无法从梦中醒来，他们创建的梦境的速度将远远跟不上坍塌的速度。梦主会在梦中一次次的坠落死亡，被摔成碎片，然后重新开始。你这么享受暴力和恶毒吗！你这个残忍的疯子！”Jürgen已经陷入了狂怒中。Jogi能看出来，他的火气已经被点燃，只是他的自制力控制着他，他没有动手。

“真是人道主义的Jürgen，你不觉得拿你男友的口吻来指责我很恶心吗？”Karl一脸被恶心到的表情，他还故意弯腰做了个呕吐的动作。

“你没资格提他！”Jürgen咆哮，他的手紧紧的握成了拳头。“你如果胆敢动他”

“哦，我还是尊重这一点的。我他妈的只是不明白，你跟他交往之后就跟变了个人似的，他算老几？你俩互相打屁股的时候，我他娘进了监狱。”Karl皱着鼻子，他的脸因此更扭曲。

“你后来把我捞出来，我可以尊重你的要求，可是有人可不这么想。当我决定玩这个游戏，干这一行的时候，我太他妈的清楚结果了。你真的以为Wood跟你去了美国就安全了吗？实话说，自从我暗地里料理了Wood，局里马上决定给我一个奖励：过去的事一笔勾销。我觉得我还是挺擅长的干双面间谍的，干的时间比我入伍的时间还长。你看起来不够震惊。”Karl看上去十分受打击。

“因为你这婊子养的操蛋货马上就要屎了。”Jürgen压抑着怒火，冷静的说：“现在告诉我，如果你一直到是负责杀人和善后的人，那么Mechaniker现在在哪？”

什么？Jogi僵硬的靠在墙上，这到底发生了什么？

\----

Oliver向他指了指角落里的椅子，示意他坐下，“‘你’在梦里总是很快活，连开枪都很愉快，是个危险的家伙。但是十分神采奕奕，整个人好像会闪闪发光。抱歉我贫瘠的语言，那种感觉很柔和，很明媚，但是像个夏天那样热烈。枪使的十分好，喜欢重武器，轻型武器就是你那把格洛克。另外如果所有人都没子弹了，‘你’也从不选用冷兵器。有一次我们昏了头选了厨房的背景，那里摆着一排锃亮的刀具，但是‘你’直接点燃了打漏的天然气管道，那叫一个残暴，”Oliver回想到扑面而来的烧热不由得一颤，“我不想再回想具体细节。那烤肉的味道，虽然只持续了几秒钟，结果我一天没吃肉，有一个人还吐了。”

“我很抱歉，”Jogi也惊讶的停止了端起咖啡的动作，“我保证，我本人没这么猛烈。你知道，潜意识的存在就是消灭一切入侵者。Jürgen受过专门的训练，而且不愿意让人死的过于痛苦，所以那个潜意思选择消灭入梦者们的方法十分干脆利落，力求瞬间致命。Jürgen是一个精准的枪手，所以梦中的‘我’也是这样，枪开的很好。”

“我明白你的意思了。有时候，那个防御会故意暗示Klinsmann，希望他看看自己，和自己交流，可Klinsmann从来不和梦境中的你说话。他有的时候会注视‘你’，但是他故意忽略那位防御的意图和话语。不过也可能并不是这样，毕竟我们不会全程同他入梦。”

“Jürgen的确会这样对待潜意识。”Jogi的语调十分平静，他肯定的程度也让Oliver感到惊讶，“这是一个常识性问题。”

\----

13年前，这还不是一个常识性问题。

Jogi当时还是Mechaniker的助理，没有经历过正式的军事训练，处在危险的枪械初学者阶段，而他已经和Jürgen约会很久。他已经将自己的朋友们介绍给Jürgen。而Jürgen则在不出任务的时候天天光顾Jogi的实验室。他成功的混到了Jogi的人际圈子里。那里有其他几位助教，还有Mechaniker。Mechaniker总是称赞Jogi是个时髦的伙计，连睡得人都与众不同。对于Jürgen，一开始他还是有些忌惮他。而Jürgen的态度是，Mechaniker是个天真的家伙，典型的德国年轻人，有着美好的理想，喜欢看犯罪心理或者其他肥皂剧。当然，只要能让Jogi高兴，他很乐意跟他做朋友。

后来Jürgen从Jogi那里听说Mechaniker有老婆，两口子很恩爱。Jürgen这才把Mechaniker在他心中的等级提升了0.5个level。

没有任务的时候工作日，Jürgen每天都会做很多午饭，然后拎着好几个盒子坐出租到Mechaniker的实验室。这对于上午下午都必须泡实验室的研究者们来说，简直是难以想象的福利。他们称赞Jürgen的手艺，无论是尝试的新菜还是早午饭的剩余。而Jürgen则很高兴让Jogi远离任何一处的厨房，因为Jogi与厨房有着让人难以忘记的糟糕交往。

“你觉得梦主的潜意识意味着什么？”Jürgen把几盒午餐放到了餐桌上。他一直都对这些问题有兴趣，毕竟在PASIV的早期实验使用是交给他们这些军人或者职业特工做搏击练习，他感叹梦境里的真实，也好奇这个新发明到底能走多远。

“有研究说人们在日常中见过很多张面孔，而这些陌生人就构成了我们梦境的潜意识。”Mechaniker回答，他开朗的笑着道谢，然后拿过其中一盒标识着不带坚果的餐盒，“虽然很不好意思，但你的手艺真是很不错，谢谢你，Jürgen先生。”

“我们大学提供的午餐实在太糟糕了，从来没有新花样，真诚的谢谢你。”Lahm也拿起了一盒，“那你觉得潜意识是这么回事吗，博士？”

“我们的大脑比这复杂多了，有时梦境并不清晰，但是我们相信它是真的，所以在梦境里感觉很真实。潜意识也一样，同样复杂，也有可能是记忆洪流中的零散拼凑，也有可能这只是因为我们坚信在梦中对话的是谁。但是当我们醒来，仔细回想确实不是那位的面貌。”Mechaniker解释。

“但是特定的潜意识要危险得多，”刚刚结束自己工作的Jogi走向了餐桌，他简直爱死了这些食物，他之前都是忙起来没时间吃饭，或者伙同实验室里其他人点一份外卖PIZZA了事。现在伙食改善了，再也不用为吃饭纠结，这全是因为Jürgen。Jürgen每次做的菜都不一样，新菜都很好吃，简直像厨神一样，而且是有着健壮身材的厨神。Jogi一直都期待着打开标有“Jogi”标签甜品餐盒的那一瞬间，因为那就是充满惊喜。

“这回不是巧克力蛋糕。”他失望的控诉道。

“你不能再吃那种东西了，除非你定期去健身房。”Jürgen觉得很好笑。Jogi总是认真又期待的对待食物，这有一种奇妙的可爱。

“我去健身的，你不能把懒床一次当作理由来克扣我的甜点。”Jogi用叉子戳了戳那块烤的软趴趴的葱饼。

“是每周周末都懒床，而且那时候已经是下午了。”Jürgen毫不留情地反驳。

“那么你也懒床了。好像这事跟你没关系一样。”Jogi指出。

“你都脱光了，还指责我害你懒床。”Jürgen委屈的说。

“……”Jogi心中暗骂对方无耻，但是马上反击，“好像你没脱光似的。”

“我很感激你们之间的关系，但是能不能别这样闪瞎我们的眼睛？”Mechaniker和Lahm同时捂住眼睛，发出哀嚎。

“抱歉，说到那些特定的潜意识了。”Jogi笑着继续，“总是出现在梦中的潜意识那就十分特别，比如你的初恋，你的梦中情人，他们出现在你的梦里，是因为人渴望他们，或者有些事情难以放下。”

“这不是一件很好的事情吗？我们在梦中见到自己最想见到的人，梦中情人，然后醒来后神清气爽，回味无穷？”Lahm有些疑惑的问。

“好的方面的确是这样的，但是还有另外一方面。因为无论梦境多真实，那位潜意识永远不会是真实的。因为我们知道梦中的永远成不了现实。而梦中的潜意识不断地提醒这一点。这就是不好的一面，潜意识的作用只是不断的伤害，惩罚着梦主。”Jürgen提出。

“我觉得到底着两方面那一方占上风，其实可能取决于深层次的情感，产生的潜意识如果来源于悔恨，那就如同暗影，梦主会过的很纠结。但是如果潜意识来自于纯粹的欣赏，渴望那么可能就会是另外一件事了。但是一样十分复杂，我们控制情感，但是没有办法控制潜意识。但是当人完全放下过去的时候，就是心理上痊愈的时刻。”Jogi一边思索，一边寻找合适的用词。

“但是也会很浪漫，把眼睛闭上，Jogi,”Jürgen柔和的笑了，“假设你现在在我的梦里，如果我的某个潜意识跟你说，你是他在这里的原因，他想做的第一件事就是吻你，do you think it is real？”

“我还在梦境中吗？我能醒过来吗？”Jogi缓慢的睁开眼睛，他愉快的问，接下来的几秒充满了花团锦簇。在他们从温和的亲吻逐渐热烈，渐渐变得公共场所不宜的时候，Jogi才意识到Mechaniker和Lahm已经不知道什么时候溜走了。

3-3

依旧是13年前。Mechaniker和Lahm溜走之后。

他们坐在两把椅子中吻得热火朝天，尝试了法式之后，Jürgen的手臂环过了Jogi的背，Jürgen觉得Jogi的眼睛里亮的像星光，柔和又夺目。他用力把Jogi从椅子中拉了过来，对方顺势坐到了他的大腿上，面对着他，依旧没有停下接吻，轻舔和抚摸，Jürgen不知道他们是怎么完成的这一瞬间的接近和爆发，只是觉得再多一点，再近一点，这还远远不够。他想现在就来一发，撩起对方的衣服，然后互相抚摸，直到热力环绕他们两个人，但这依然不够。

 

“真的不够，我觉得天天早晨来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱才能解决你们的问题。”Anja评论。

“这就是爱啊，伙计。”施密特发表意见。

“告诉我，施密特，你多久没做爱了？”Betty嘲讽道。

“他需要约会，而不是性。”Alan为好友解释。

“我打赌他每天都手淫。对了，施密特，手淫的拼法你知道吗？”Betty继续。

“嘿，伙计们，我觉得这不一样。”Jürgen打断了自己小队成员的七嘴八舌的议论。他们现在正坐在局里的靶场外，享受着刚刚结束一个任务的闲暇时光。

“Jogi感觉不一样，他真的非常性感，甚至是指尖的碰触都带着过电的感觉，他出汗时黑发湿漉漉的，真的十分好看，可是他本身完全意识不到这一点，这让他更天真更性感了。”Jürgen继续。没有注意到队友的表情已经统统变成了木然。

“而他非常不一样，特别神奇，每天都要睡懒觉，像个猫咪。他能轻松的穿皮鞋走在花坛边上，他身体的控制能力很棒，那次我都不知道他是怎么挪到我腿上的。而且他激动的时候手舞足蹈，可是很少摔跤。在冰面也没见过他摔倒过，但是他不小心滑一下的动作超级可爱，而且他能穿着西裤完成那些动作。”他注视着别人不感兴趣的脸，完全没有受到打击，“你们知道吗？现在虽然PASIV已经研究完毕，完全没有事情，他还每天下午爬起来做一道超级复杂的什么拉普拉斯的题，说是要保持身心通畅。”

“他的三餐都还比较均衡，但是对巧克力完全没有自控。他爱那些西装和漂亮衣服，可是他却完全不知道怎么系好领带。这不是很奇怪吗？”Jürgen不吐不快的说完后，期待的注视着损友们。

“Jürgen，你跟我们已经吐槽了无数次Jogi有多奇怪了，你不觉得你很奇怪吗？”Betty难得的没有残忍的指出关键性问题。

“你为他着迷了。”Anja一针见血的淡然的说，带着一种令人厌恶的‘我早就知道’的语气。

“Ann，你太直接了，”施密特指出，然后他继续，“Jürgen，这就是爱，它就是那么奇怪的发生了，这让你觉得不可思议，你现在所说的几句都话离不开Jogi这个那个，你知道你已经陷下去了吗？”

“施密特，我很确定我的感受，但是你知道，爱不是你想的那么简单，我又不是没有谈过。告诉我，你看了几遍暮光之城？几遍罗密欧与朱丽叶？”Jürgen反击。

“莎士比亚不懂爱。”Betty反击，“他的品味在另一边的岔道上越走越远。暮光之城只有傻妞才看。”

“Beti，莎士比亚的书才是开山之作，真爱是哈姆雷特和奥菲利亚。爱情对于他们来说是痛苦的，难解的，在哈姆雷特复仇道路上的牺牲，是悲剧的圣品。”施密特是在场的自封浪漫主义情圣，但是没真正谈过恋爱，如果只考虑现实生活。

“如果我是奥菲利亚，我会亲自让那群混球脑子开花。”Betty毫不留情地说，“就是因为你还这么看姑娘们，你才没有约会的。”

“我看书从来不注意性别，”施密特急着澄清，“姑娘们从来都管理世界。”他小心的看着对面大爷一样坐着的Betty。Betty的冲锋枪指着天花板。

“1号，你应该把枪上交给靶场了。”靶场工作人员的喇叭响了起来。

Betty对着摄像头树中指。

“但是，我不觉得这对我自身有什么帮助，Jogi当然与众不同，我还没有为他神魂颠倒。而且现在很明显不会认真的。”

“这都不算神魂颠倒？”Anja反问，“你说得对，莎士比亚完全没有任何帮助，但是你确实变了，Karl他们是什么时候被你排除在我们小队活动外的？我感激这变化。”

“既然不是认真的，那么你们应该天天做爱，看什么时候觉得不想再搞了，那就说明这段约会该结束了。”Alan指出。

“Jogi和我可不是一夜情那么简单，Jogi很讨人喜欢，你看我们都处了这么长时间了。”Jürgen反驳。

“那他是啥？”众人均表示难以理解。

“你还在为他做中午饭吗？”Betty问，其他几个人一起想要制止她。

“当然了，他完全不会做饭的，这倒是很奇怪，他鉴赏美食超级棒，但是完全不能下厨，他炸过他家公寓的厨房，我都不知道他是怎么做到的，而且他做饭略难吃。但是每次我都吃下去了，所以他完全不知道。”Jürgen解释，“不过他很可爱的，他那次在厨房里的桌子上”

“喔擦。”Alan捂脸。“我觉得我已经不能再纯洁了。你觉得这应该是一夜情的加长版吗？就好像天国王朝导演剪辑版和天国王朝根本不是一个故事？”

“我们现在很快活啊，只想赶紧等着食堂开门，我打包点吃的东西给他带回去。”Jürgen回答。

“这变化，不愧是有家室的人。”Betty故意感叹。

“所以，这不是简单一夜情，那么你打算settle down了？”Anja问。

“没啊，”Jürgen回答，“我们现在很快乐，就这么简单。”

“好吧，极简主义者。我们都知道干特工这行风险比较高，事情从来都不简单，你只要别认真，一切都好办。”Alan建议。

“我们工作和生活都分的清楚。”Jürgen犹豫了几秒之后才回答，他不知道为什么会犹豫。

“但是那位不知道是不是一夜情还是真爱的Jogi确实拯救了他潦倒的穿衣品味。”Betty点评，众人纷纷附和。

Jürgen当时以为这个关系处起来会很开心愉悦以及只要愉悦就好的简单，可是后来才发现这段时光简单到不是那么简单。他无法忘记他，他无法克制的回想他。他想把对方的照片，邮箱和号码都删掉，但是从来没能实现。而当他第一次在梦中重新见到Jogi的时候，他才明确的意识到，他这辈子完了。

\----

Jürgen的队友们是怎么认识Jogi的？

地点：靶场。

Jogi当时很羡慕会开枪的特工，于是Jürgen带着Jogi来到了靶场参加朋友聚会，而当时Karl和他的兄弟还是他们中的成员。Jürgen介绍认识，并且故意忽略了Anja调侃的眼神。

“Hi,”Joachim紧张的问候。他们陌生的互相打招呼。

“我以为他会把你雪藏很久呢。”棕发棕眼的姑娘笑着致意，“我是Anja。我们之前见过的。”

“是的，我记得，Mechaniker提过你，说你是他见过牌玩的最好的人。”

“谢谢，他的牌技也不错，但是抵不住我出老千。”Anja毫无愧疚的说。

“没规则的女人，”一位红发的女士笑了，“你好，不用被她吓到，我是Betty。如果你被她性骚扰了，可以找我做咨询，我有律师执照。”

“一个假身份恰好是律师，”黑发男子毫不客气的指出，“而且是我替你搞到的。”

Jürgen只好插入谈话：“你不觉得你们互相曝光了很多事情吗？但是还好Jogi跟我一伙。你们想象不到他能用现在的信息得出什么结论。”他拉过Jogi。

“你一定是施密特，”Jogi笑着注视着黑发男子说。

“你怎么知道的？”施密特惊讶的问。

“Jürgen说过很多关于你们所有人的事情，他还说你几乎是个维基百科和时光网的综合体。”

“他也经常提到你，”施密特松了口气，他不是很擅长在陌生人面前表现，但是眼前的人很和善，他相信克林斯曼的眼光。“他总是说你才是最厉害的，你是个博士，他说你经常在实验室搞发明，他还说你很注意运动。”

“我真荣幸，”Jogi很开心，他开始和Jürgen对视，“你说的那个完美的家伙到底是谁？”他打趣道，看着Jürgen郑重的口型‘你’，他笑着在心里骂他撒谎，然后继续：“我敢打赌你们都知道Jürgen是个运动健将。但是他从来不肯把衣服都收好，而且每周我都是把衣服送洗。”

“你把这事在我同事前抖个底掉，但是你还是离不开我。”Jürgen十分得意。

Jogi显然记得周围还有人。他环顾了四周，看到了某些人明显的八卦脸。

“我很确定如果你不来，我们不会知道这些。”Alan决定解救一下Jogi,“我是Alan，我觉得你比他们传言的还要有趣。”

“hi，勒夫，要来几发吗？”Karl问。他的确不是很欢迎这位黑发男人。他们一伙特工和后勤聚会的时候突然有一位陌生人加入，而这个男人只是一个小助理，在业内没什么建树，更别提受过什么训练。而在来这之前估计连真枪都没见过，更何况没有上过战场，而他们这几个人却要被迫迎合他，跟他唠家常。

“如果可以的话。”Jogi察觉到了敌意，当然他不可能不介意这些，而且他不想把关系搞僵。

“Karl，”Jürgen已经察觉了他的敌意，于是警告，“有什么事尽管冲我来。”

“我只是想邀请他来几轮，毕竟这就是释放压力的一种，而且这不是我们来这聚会的原因吗？”Karl觉得克林斯曼也略恶心。如果只是炮友的话，就没必要让他接触到这一层。现在居然把他带到了靶场，这里又不是新兵训练营，没有菜鸟的事。

“Karl,”Jürgen说，“我先来。”

“当然，你先请。”Karl挑衅的说。

Jürgen等到所有人都戴上耳机，他的余光扫了一下Jogi的状况，确定他学到自己的动作。他抬起右手，然后扣动扳机。在Jogi眼中，近距离目睹Jürgen开枪是很罕见的事情，他们从来不让工作的事情干扰他们的约会。而Jürgen的严厉接近冷酷的专注只有在开枪的时候才能窥到，他身体的协调，他的优雅和血腥感正在Jogi的思想中神奇的融合。危险的人配上一把危险的枪，这让他感到奇妙的兴奋，而且完全不赖。

靶上没有一个弹孔。

朋友们笑着议论克林斯曼你也有今天，而Karl觉得克林斯曼这样就为了个菜鸟，简直令人不爽。

Jogi站到了栏前，Jürgen近距离检查了他的护目镜和耳罩，“别担心，把它想成你最讨厌的人的脸。”

Jogi差一点被逗笑了，“你开枪的时候可没想这个。”然后他像Jürgen那样扣动了扳机，手枪的后坐力真实的体现在他的手臂上，他抑制不住的向上抬起了紧握手枪的右手。

靶上同样没有一个弹孔。

“第一次嘛，”Alan赞赏的说，“Jürgen的沙鹰可难用了，不过真的，你对枪的控制力不错。”

而Jürgen一直注视着Jogi把枪收回的动作，他虽然手指轻微的颤抖，但是它们好好的离开了扳机，他虽然第一次真正的开枪，但是十分的镇静和自制。Jogi表现的勇敢又无畏，他一定在来之前做好了充分的准备，当然跟着Jürgen约会的这几个月，耳濡目染，不可能出大错。

“姿势来说，差不多满分，但是很显然，你需要练习。”Jürgen点评，他的视线缠着对方的上身，看着Jogi专注的眼神和紧张的侧面让他十分享受，全身紧绷和精神上的压力让Jogi整个人都变得尖利起来，好像捕猎的豹子。

“好吧，”Karl说，他抬枪正中靶心，“你要输了呢，勒夫。”

“Karl，”Jürgen把自己手中的沙鹰放到了一边，“我说过了，你有不满，尽管冲着我来，冲着他不行。”

Karl心想好，就把手里的枪的保险关了，紧接着一扔，冲上去一拳要打在Jürgen鼻梁上。Jürgen向旁边一躲，然后就势一脚将对方勾倒。

众人顿时开始起哄，Jogi想要上前拉架。但是Anja拉住了他：“不用担心Jürgen，他摆得平。”然后这个可怕的女人不知道从哪个沙发底下拿出一把冲锋枪，“摆不平没关系，还有我呢。”

Anja看着Jogi的难以置信和无法消散的担心，只好拿出对普通人安抚的那一套，“如果我们是个狼群，那Jürgen就是头狼，他会经常时不时教训一下不听话的家伙们。而现在只是有只疯狗对他的伴侣不满意而已，不会闹大的。”

但是当时Jürgen和Anja他们不知道这只是个导火索。随着PASIV的应用，他们离Karl越来越远，并最终敲定了这名特工的结局。

3-4

“那么Mechaniker现在在哪？”Jürgen问。

“Mechaniker的确还没被扔到水泥里去做局里事业的奠基石，但是也跟那样差不多了。你还不知道吗？你不是一直好奇他失踪之后去了哪里吗？他从来没有离开局里的控制，boss管着所有的事情。倒是Wood，你需要真正关心一下，他不是当时Mechaniker的手下一名研究生吗？他躺在了本应该属于Mechaniker的位置，躺了……让我算算，4年零7个月。而且告诉你个故事，据局里收到的消息，是你把Mechaniker给处理了。”

“谢谢你告诉我这些，我恰恰知道这些所谓的消息，有只渡鸦告诉我，有人调换了DNA样本，所以躺在水泥里的，是Wood。说点我不知道的。Karl，你知道，如果我没有充分准备，我是不会追着你到德国的。”Jürgen注视着Karl。

“你不想知道Wood都经历了什么？第九局里的深蓝小队负责他，你现在知道我们这伙人的下场了吧，比那些制造各种爆炸案的家伙们好不了哪去。他们一次又一次的进入他的梦境，改变了他的图腾，让他分不清真实与梦境，然后他以为现实即是梦境，当他们发现他已经没有利用价值之后，把他送进了精神病院。之后他为了回到‘现实’，他自杀了。”

“这是因为你，你把他交给了第九局。”Jürgen冷酷的说，他当然知道这些。Jogi也明白唯一可能的离开第九局的方式就是逃亡，但是现在他知道所有的事情都不简单，Jürgen回德国的原因也从未明晰。有那么一瞬间Jogi真诚的希望Jürgen为他而来，但是他也知道，过去的已经过去。他将无法回到记忆当中。

Jogi看着对面Karl的脸，那是局里仅有的一次庭审彻底让Karl与Jürgen的关系破裂。在那时，他坐上了证人席位。虽然他只是临场听到了Karl具体的行径和律师的提问，但是他已经做好了决定。作为当时唯一一位没有失踪的PASIV制造者，他的证言成为了法官了解梦境真实性的重要标准。而他忽略了之前所有Karl对他的示好妥协，那句轻飘飘的证言掷地有声，直接把Karl推到了有罪的边缘，也把他送进了监狱。

Jogi至今仍然记得听众席的Jürgen铁青地脸色，说不清是因为愤怒还是因为别的，但是他也记得在审判之前，Karl对他的道歉和不论是否发自内心的忏悔。在场的几位高级官员和相关特工在听完他的回答之后都神色各异。他记得这还只是7年前的事情，那个时候Jürgen还在他身边。

他不记得庭审的结果，他只知道当他决定离席的时候，Jürgen就站在他面前，他的眼睛里写满了理解和怜惜，或许还有后悔充斥其中。而Jogi只是想看着他，看着他蕴含所有的蓝色眼睛，他想握住Jürgen的手，他想离开这里，离开由Mechaniker和他制造的PASIV带来的底线冲击，离开Karl内心深处真实的恶。他希望Jürgen能握住他的手就足够，而Jürgen紧紧的抱住了他。那天晚上，他们还是做了爱。热烈又沉默，充满了迷醉感，仿佛真实但恍惚。

现在，Karl的笑声把他从回忆中拉了回来。

“我知道，当人要重新选择效忠对象的时候，得表示的真诚一些。”他认真的解释，“不愧是队长，你大概只是不知道Mechaniker在哪，告诉我，难道这就是你亲自从美国来这里的原因？在美国做盗梦界的教父做闲了？”

“我大概知道Mechaniker的近况了。”深思了一会后，Jürgen接着说，“Karl，我来这里想亲自确认Mechaniker到底如何，作为你曾经的战友，我只是想提醒你，如果局里给你的任务是要求你干掉所有参与这次盗梦的人，那么你还能活多久呢？”

Jürgen转身准备离开的，把头一次不知所措的Karl留在桌子旁边。而Jogi终于再次面对Jürgen，他知道他想问问他，但这时电梯开始运作。他们两个人同时去看，楼层数字一层层降低。

是谁在电梯里？Jogi的心突然紧张起来，是局里另外一名特工吗？他看了眼自己的手表，时间正好是1个小时。我还什么都没有问。我想问你Mechaniker到底怎么样了，他在哪？Wood怎么跟你到的美国？你选择离开了我，为什么回来？但是对于Jogi来说，他真正想问的大概是：在经历了这些事情之后，在几年之后，你还是难以忘记我吗？

他急切的转过身，希望拉着Jürgen离开这里，他希望他们能好好谈一谈，只要给他们时间，他能够把所有事情都问清楚，但是可惜的是他们现在已经没有时间。他希望能和Jürgen躲开所有的糟糕事，躲开所有的任务和立场，但是他不知道他们还能躲到哪里，因为他们已经深处梦境。

他的大脑混乱的一片空白。如果电梯里有人，他会选择击毙那个人，他会争取多留一段时间。而Jürgen走到了他身边，Jogi清晰的感受到久违的热度，还有Jürgen伏在他耳边的微痒的气息：“leave me.Save yourself.”

Jogi难以置信的偏过头看着他，他想知道Jürgen到底见鬼的在想什么，到底计划了什么，而后者一如既往的决绝，直接把他推向了电梯。而Jogi在几乎撞进电梯之后，愤怒终于冲上了他的脑袋，他情绪激动，忍不住破口大骂：

“Fuck you！”

\----

Oliver坐在一边，眼睁睁的看着Jogi像个弹簧一样猛地弹了起来，撞翻了自己的椅子。Jogi挥舞着自己的拳头，在屋内使劲的剁脚，然后故意把自己的椅子推到了一边。他停了几秒钟，努力让自己冷静下来，在短暂的慌乱，愤怒和感动之后，他的嘴里冒出了一连串的高低不同的咒骂。

Oliver并不吃惊，他没点反应才不正常。Jogi却突然停了下来，他偏着头背对着Oliver静止了几秒，接着他转过身看向Oliver：“你之前说Jürgen被控制了多久来着？”

什么，Oliver心想，这是哪一出，“三个月？”他突然也有点没底气了。

“谢谢，”Jogi冷静了下来，Oliver根本不知道到底发生了什么事，他只希望Jogi能给个建议，然后他们好好干活。

“那么我们最好照计划来。”Jogi继续说，“我大概明白要怎么做了。”

虽然十分疑惑不安，但是Oliver还是在心中畅快的大喊了一声。

\----

12或者13年前。

联邦情报局第九局boss, AKA 贝肯鲍尔的办公室。

“PASIV的各项改进测试已经差不多完成了，在梦中训练搏击并不是唯一的使用方式。研究室的人说可以尝试盗取信息，”贝肯鲍尔说，“现在你小队的人可以接受一些指导，然后进行入梦的培训。”

“好的。”Jürgen继续，“还有其他小队吗？”他一直都不喜欢贝肯鲍尔的办公室，这里实在太压抑。

“不仅仅是你的那一队，另外还有两个小队也会进行盗梦的练习：深蓝和凤凰。他们会和你们一同受训。第一次指导你们入梦的会是Mechaniker研究室的人亲自带队，之后他们会固定的安排几位助理参与和指导，毕竟他们在入梦层面更加专业。”

“那太好了。”Jürgen故意低头掩饰自己的喜悦表情，他想抱一抱眼前人，当然只是想像一下。他知道，他将会有更多的时间见到自己的男友，但是他也知道，他需要保持职业和专业。

“还有另外一件事，”贝肯鲍尔把自己的眼镜扶了扶，“我打算问问Joachim Löw有没有意向接一个工作，他不仅需要带领你们入梦，他还需要把他的实验室搬到局里来，接受药剂师这个活。也就是，为局里的特工制造入梦剂。”

Jürgen惊讶的抬起头，“你想要他为局里工作，作为一名特工？”

“是的。”贝肯鲍尔一脸不耐烦，“我难道没有说清楚嘛？”

“他只是负责这一块，但是他不一定专业。”Jürgen马上想要冲到实验室，把Jogi藏起来，可他知道这对于Jogi来说是个好机会。问题是Jogi没有接受过任何系统的军事训练，不是任何人都可以成为一名杀手或者搜集情报的人，他不一定适合干这种活。

“我搜集到的信息可不是这么说的。”贝肯鲍尔冷酷的翻了翻桌子上摆着的厚厚的档案夹，“我想你知道我为什么先跟你说这些。我保证他不会受到任何伤害。我们也可以不去过于纠缠他的背景。”

“谢谢你的好意。我的意见是他可以选择接不接这个offer, 接了之后选择局里派给的工作，如果你能保证这一点，那我就可以跟他商量。”贝肯鲍尔无所谓的点头同意，Jürgen继续，“你问过Mechaniker的意见了吗？”

“他不同意，”贝肯鲍尔的眉毛挑了起来，“顺便说，你们可以商量很久，不用急。”

当天晚上，当他们一起窝在沙发里看剧的时候，Jürgen提起了这一个话题。

大概有关于贝肯鲍尔想雇你，但是你千万别接受，那个家伙是个物尽其用的典型，守着自己的王座，戴着高耸的皇冠，摆着一张臭脸，从来都只知道嘲讽的笑，让人超级不爽，而且我确定他头上还带角。

Jogi笑着调侃：“你黑他黑的挺愉快啊。我倒是记得你们的退休了的那位boss对他评价很好。”

“总之，你要知道，你一旦签了合同，就跟卖身契一样，一辈子都跑不了。你看看我，我在他那里干了多少年，奖金都没涨。”

Jogi被逗得笑了起来，“你还不到34呢，年轻人。我能不签吗？我还想试试别的工作呢，带长假期的工作最好。不过说不定这个工作是个好机会，我确实挺感兴趣的。”

Jürgen把手搭到了Jogi的背上，把他揽过来，十分认真：

“你是对我感兴趣。”Jürgen言辞恳切。

“我还对你嘴里的boss更感兴趣。”看着Jürgen被呛住，Jogi笑了起来，“你的工作确实挺让人向往。‘Bond, James Bond。’”Jogi摆出一副睥睨众生的神态模仿着。

“‘Mr.Bond.’”Jürgen大笑起来。

Jürgen严肃起来，“你知道真实情况不是这样的。给局里打工，有些活可以接触到一些信息。Mechaniker忽略了一点，那就是如果局里和他合作愉快，他最好给局里提供一些人选。而现在，PASIV已经研制成功，Mechaniker的存在已经不再像以往那么必要，但是后续的任务和合作一定是继续的。”

“那你觉得我需要给你的boss工作，提供一些信息，让局里安心一些。”Jogi一如既往的犀利。

“是的，正确。你要知道，你完全可以参与进来，其实Mechaniker已经和局里挂钩了，只是他没有意识到。而且你可以选择需要你亲自参与的任务。”

“Mechaniker想要保持中立，我也一样，”Jogi回答，“局里对PASIV的应用有些仍然需要观察，有些梦中的对抗手段还是太过残忍。现在你们的培训课程就要开始了，我们整个实验室的人都会参与进去。所以即使我不同意，到时候贝肯鲍尔也会有其他选择。”

“是的，所以他说不用急。”

“他真是个傲慢的boss，” Jogi笑着调侃，“我还是不要让我们组那些小树苗一样的研究生们参与到这种成年人的游戏里了，他们都太年轻了。那我就接了这个part-time job，看看有什么有趣的地方。”

“Oh，Jogi，”Jürgen笑着吻了一下他的鬓角，黑色的柔软短发，“他们总得参与进来的。而你，的确不应该站在任何人的后面。”

Jogi为他的话而震撼，他知道Jürgen并不清楚一些内情，他之前确定过。他突然意识到，当他决定接了这个工作的时候，一切都会发生改变，而当他开始和Jürgen共进晚餐的时候，他没有料到他们之间的关系会越来越清晰。他注视着Jürgen的双眼，默念，快闭上你的眼睛，我想吻你，可你的眼睛实在太美丽了，透亮的蓝色，蕴含着阳光都比不上的力量，这让我想要你。

Jogi看着Jürgen的脸在他面前放大，决定把所有混乱的情绪都交给直觉。他感受着嘴唇上柔软的触感，舌头的轻舔，Jürgen的手滑向了他的腰，热的惊人，他把Jogi拉的更近。Jogi能清楚的感觉到他们身体贴近带来的热度，他想停下来问问他们之间到底发生了什么。

“等下，”Jogi好不容易把Jürgen的脸推开，他的手依旧不舍得抚摸着Jürgen两鬓的柔软金发，“沙发太窄。”

“我们去床上。”Jürgen贴着他的脸颊，他的手抚摸着Jogi的后背，并一路向下。

“我突然想到，你有没有出过‘那种任务’？”Jogi严肃的说，他的手也放了下来。Jürgen不满的哼了一声。

“哪种？liebling。”Jürgen的手贴上了Jogi屁股。他的脚绊住Jogi的小腿。

“跟目标来一发，套取情报。”Jogi认真的说。考虑到他的身体在Jürgen的抚摸下轻颤，他大概没那么在意。

“现在你对我的任务感兴趣啦？”Jürgen笑了，他感觉到了Jogi瞬间的静止，失望的情绪明显摆在了脸上，他马上改正，“不，和你之后就没有再接过。”他本来可以说这都是工作，你没必要在意。但是奇怪的是他没有说出口。

“哦，是吗。”Jogi审视的眯起眼睛，但是他的手依旧抚摸着Jürgen的双肩，然后他十分冷静的站了起来。

“你要去哪？”Jürgen失望的望着他，充满了挫折感。

“我要去洗澡，”Jogi撇了一眼Jürgen的胯下，毫不留情地说：“你可以趁这个时间想想和某个目标的共度一夜。然后我们再聊聊这件事情。”

“可现在我只能想到你。”Jürgen十分大方正直，而他的裤子绷得很紧。

Jogi觉得浑身发热，他是怎么说出这句话的，这个没有脸皮的混球。他转身进了浴室，开了花洒，站到了雨点般热水的下方。他没花多长时间清洗自己。关掉了了热气腾腾水流，他意识到今晚可能会有些失控，他需要控制场面。他从浴室的柜子里拿出了润滑剂和安全套。他瞥到了镜子中自己的脸，灯光下黑色的眼睛十分深沉，而脸颊因为蒸汽而泛红。

他低下头，不想看镜子，他知道他会因为接下来的事情而十分害羞，但是他想尝试。他的手指上涂了一些润滑剂，翘起臀部，手指滑过后腰和臀部，然后他弯曲手指。他不由自主的颤抖，他从没这么紧张。

想想自己的试验，他安慰自己的情绪，实验室里有3台大概已经可以使用的PASIV，最关键的技术在调整介质，电信号的共享，傅里叶变换，欧拉定理，入梦剂的配方是。

他让自己放松下来，他的手指向内伸，润滑内壁，滑向可以触及的地方。直到手指终于略有些不听使唤。当他觉得大概可以的时候，他穿上了一条黑色的柔软睡裤，然后把米色的柔软毛巾随意的披到了自己的肩上。

当他走进卧室的时候，Jürgen坐在床上，装模做样的看书。

Jogi注意到Jürgen的视线，Jürgen毫不掩饰的盯着他，好像觉得这个场景不错，他的裤子顶着，像个鼓包。

Jogi调侃，“脑补的很愉快？”

“你绝对想象不到。”Jürgen回答。Jogi注意到他的嗓音故意低沉了很多，他知道他对这种声音没有抵抗力。

Jogi把毛巾放到了一边，指了指自己的前胸，“你对这些评分多少？”他知道平常他可说不出这种话来，但是Jürgen值得一些奖励。他的一只手放到了自己的黑色睡裤边上。

Jürgen的眼睛几乎烧了起来，“刚刚及格。你绝对干不了‘那种任务’。”

“真糟糕。”Jogi表示遗憾，他爬上了床，跨坐到Jürgen的腹部上方。“那这个呢？”他从把另外一只隐藏在背后的手伸到Jürgen面前，上面挂着一副手铐，“评分？”

“这个，”Jürgen发出了一声低吟，他的双手抚摸上Jogi的后腰，想要固定住对方，然后向上顶，“能排进性幻想前十了。”

“你的下限去哪了？”Jogi想把自己的脸捂住，但是还有件事要提前说，“我们得选个词，我说了那个词，你就得停下来，你明白吗？”

“我喜欢你教书育人的做派，”Jürgen想继续用自己的胯下的热度贴上他，但是Jogi抬高了一些，Jürgen只好问：“什么词？”

“金色。”

“你用我头发的颜色做安全词？”Jürgen笑着说，“当然没问题，求之不得，liebling。”他用手铐铐住了jogi，“你觉得松紧合适吗？我不希望你受伤。”Jürgen的手终于贴上了jogi的臀部，他隔着黑色的睡裤轻揉对方，“你故意没穿内裤？”这个傲娇又闷骚的家伙，Jürgen一边腹诽，一边看着对方泛红的肌肤，马上脱掉了自己的套头衫，他抬起Jogi的被铐住的手，让Jogi的手臂架到自己的肩膀上。

Jogi觉得自己仿佛像出水的鱼，想别过脸，或者用手臂挡住眼睛，但是他的手臂环住了Jürgen，而Jürgen的眼睛像烧着了一样，紧张，严厉，充满支配。他知道他全身泛红，而Jürgen的手按着他的后颈，另外一只手从他的后腰滑下，挤进了他的睡裤里。那只手揉动挤压他的臀部，揉动着摸到后穴，然后食指向内弯曲。Jogi觉得他身下的人全身突然紧绷。

“你在浴室里准备好了自己？”Jürgen紧密的注视他，他的呼吸更重，而Jogi知道他除了点头，基本上说不出什么话来。

“Jogi。”Jürgen怜爱的说，“下次的时候记得叫我进浴室。你只要说安全词，我保证停下来。”Jürgen的两根手指插了进去，Jogi大口的吸气，他因为突然的刺激而颤抖着，Jürgen的手指缓慢的进出，想要让他再适应一些。当他的手指像剪刀一样想要撑开他时，他终于忍不住贴到了Jürgen快速起伏的胸膛上。Jürgen的手指弯曲，模仿者性爱的动作，按压，摩擦他的内壁，快感源源不断，Jogi为此呼吸尖锐。他的腿挣动了一下，他担心他高潮的时候会不小心坐下去。

但是他心里尖叫着是的，是的，再快点。他和Jürgen的前胸贴到了一起，他的阴茎擦到Jürgen的腹部，他清楚的感觉到了一层汗水，但是他不知道是谁的身躯更加火热。Jogi的手臂被铐住，所以他只好在Jürgen身上磨蹭，希望Jürgen能照顾一下他的阴茎。

“liebling，”Jürgen沙哑的嗓音里充满了欲望，他的手掌有力的托住Jogi的后脑，磨砂他汗湿的黑发，“得换个位置。”他把从对方臂弯里退出，然后让Jogi后仰，Jogi跌进了床垫里。Jürgen迅速脱掉了Jogi的黑色睡裤，还有自己的长裤和内裤，动作急切，但是仍旧十分值得观赏。Jogi差点为此笑出声来，他转而主动把手臂上举，平放到床垫上，他的上身为此而伸展，手臂的肌肉一览无余，而他的大腿主动大开曲起，虽然没有碰触，被紧密注视产生的快感还是刷过了他的身体。

“你在洗浴的时候，”Jürgen压上对方，然后双手贴上Jogi的脸，确定对方完全听到自己的话，“我已经戴上安全套了，你可能没注意到床头柜里到底有多少盒，我可打算全部用在你身上。”看着对方倒吸一口气，Jürgen的唇紧接着擦过Jogi的额头，碰触对方因为快感而紧绷的侧颈，转而咬上他饱满的耳垂。

他等着对方说安全词，但是显然没有。Jürgen眼睛瞳孔扩大，如同像黑夜中准备捕食的狼。他炙热的呼吸喷在Jogi脸上。而Jogi抬起了身体，发出一声难忍的啜泣，他本来已经硬的不行，可是这个混蛋仅仅致力于污言秽语，而不是他想要的身体接触，去延长他高潮到来的时间。

“混球。”Jogi想要把铐在一起的双手收到身前给自己撸一发，但是Jürgen压在他上方。他想要Jürgen的手帮他解决，Jürgen的手或是其他什么按压他后穴的内壁，戳动他的前列腺，挤压他的臀部，他想要次高潮。而他只能躺在床上，曲起双腿，这让他陷入了无力感当中，但是他矛盾的喜爱和渴望这种无力感。

他希望Jürgen在他难以抑制渴望时操他，因为他只想渴望更多，看啊，欲望把他的脑袋烧成了一团浆糊。他在Jürgen身下扭动，而他知道Jürgen也渴望着他，他的身体和压住他的动作说明了这点。他恳求着看着Jürgen，终于决定开口：

“fuck me。”

Jürgen终于得到了许可，他的宽大的手掌托起了他的臀部，弯折他的身体，另一只手握住了早已立起阴茎，Jogi感受到龟头挤进了他的身体，他向后仰头，热气冲上了他的脑袋。Jogi喘的厉害，他想要碰触自己的阴茎，但是Jürgen伸手压住了他的臂，防止他乱动。Jogi忍不住发出了一声抱怨，

“快点。”但是随后他马上后悔，Jürgen没有给他更长的时间，他的阴茎直冲到底，那雄壮又硬挺的性器挤到了他的身体里，他感受着对方撞击他身体深处的力量。润滑剂被不断的冲击挤出了一些，擦到床单上，Jürgen敢发誓，这次绝对能上他性爱爽度排行榜。

Jogi感到了对方的阴囊碰到了自己的臀部，他的双腿不由自主的抬起，Jürgen握住了他的大腿内侧，把他分的更开。他再次压上了Jogi，他一只手按住了本来就被铐在一起的手腕。Jogi刚想扭动一下身体，Jürgen的另一只手就握住了他的侧腰。

而Jogi才意识到他刚才要求了什么，Jürgen不断的撞击他，用一种凶狠的力量和温柔的姿势，Jürgen的嘴里发出了一声咆哮。Jogi大脑完全一片空白，他看着天花板胡乱摇晃，完全不知道他们的肉体相撞，发出了啪啪的声响。

而Jürgen的表情从来没有这么狂乱过，Jogi发出了一声充满快感的啜泣。

别，别这么快，Jogi不知道自己有没说出来，但是他知道他想要这个，因为这实在太棒了，他几乎把安全词抛到了一边，Jürgen却一再压上。这一次抽插几乎让Jogi越过界限，但是Jürgen重新深埋在他体内，停了下来。他回到了他的臂弯里，亲吻他，仿佛他一直属于那里。Jürgen的金发蹭着他的侧颈，他的蓝眼睛因为欲望危险又黑暗。Jogi望着他，黑发汗湿，大腿黏腻。

“liebling，”Jürgen的声音断断续续，他重新找到了节奏，同之前一样让人头皮发麻，他的手终于撸上了Jogi的阴茎，“放松点，你太紧张了。”而Jogi向Jürgen的手掌里顶动。“我的，”Jürgen在他耳边低语，他的汗水同样火热，Jogi感觉到了落在肩膀上的吻。

Jogi丧失了时间感，每一秒钟如同永远，快感终于沿着脊椎一路向上。Jogi觉得头蒙，嗓子干燥，他眨动了疲惫的眼睛，才意识到眼角的湿润。而Jürgen依旧没有停止抽动，他的动作带动着他们两个人在床单上摩擦。Jürgen的手轻轻的撸动Jogi的阴茎，把射出精液都抹到自己的手心里。Jogi为这进一步的刺激而颤抖，他看着Jürgen的双手压在自己脸旁的床单上，汗湿，火热而带着精液的味道。

“Jürgen，”Jogi忍不住他抱的更近，他恍惚的注意到Jürgen兴奋发红的脸色，烧的过热的双眼，而Jürgen低下头舔着他胸前的汗水。Jürgen，我的Jürgen，他在心中默念，他希望他的手没有被铐住，这样他就可以触摸Jürgen的脸颊。Jürgen最后一下抽插依旧又快又恨，喉咙里发出了咆哮，接着抽动着射在他的身体里。

Jogi清晰的感受到了Jürgen颓然压在他身上的重量和热度。Jürgen舔着他的脖子，好像在找能下口的地方。手铐的钥匙被Jürgen摸到，他为他打开枷锁。接着，Jogi把手铐甩到了一边，像只八爪鱼一样抓住了Jürgen，索要一个深吻。Jürgen紧紧的箍着他的腰，致力于把舌头塞到他的喉咙里。

他们在床上挪动，伴随着很多亲吻以及更多的抚摸。Jogi十分疲惫，身体绵软，他看着Jürgen从床上离开，把安全套褪下，打了一个结，扔到浴室的废纸篓里。Jürgen在浴室里呆了一段时间，Jogi觉得热意褪去，他看着浴室的灯光。“我冷。”他小声说，他不知道Jürgen有没有听到。紧接着，Jürgen笑着走回卧室的床边，把毯子从床脚拉起来，披在Jogi身上，然后他同样钻进了毯子里，把Jogi锁在怀里。

第二天早上起来，鬼使神差的，Jogi罕见的起的很早，然后他特地给Jürgen泡了一杯咖啡。

Chapter 4

4-1

 

10年前。

Jogi在笔记本电脑前写文件，他在等着Jürgen回来。他可能需要离开一周，参加哈佛那边举行的小型研讨会。本来计划是Mechaniker和他参加，但是Mechaniker和妻子临时去度假联系不上，所以只好他自己去。他打算和Jürgen商量一些事情。他一直都在为Mechaniker担心，这是Mechaniker和局里高层意见最相左的时期：研究生Lahm到局里做了Jogi的助理，而且局里想让Mechaniker把PASIV的制作信息全部上交。

当钥匙在锁孔中转动的时候，他的注意力就全部集中在门口。他很高兴Jürgen回来，即使他们今天早上刚刚分别。他胡乱在笔电上的行程单里输入了几个大写字母。随即觉得有点丢脸，然后立刻删掉了。

Jogi抬起头的时候正好对上Jürgen的目光，那里充满了与往常的温和明媚不同的慌乱和后悔。发生了什么，Jogi从自己的座位上站起来，他很想走过去问问Jürgen出了什么事。有什么事情在困扰着他，Jogi想要知道，想让对方平静下来。于是他就那么做了。

当Jogi走近的时候，他的关心源源不断的散发过来。Jürgen仿佛刚刚从噩梦中走出一样退缩了一下。Jogi为此而心疼，他不知道自己应不应该走的更近。Jürgen张开双臂迎接了他，Jogi贴上他，拥抱住对方。在感受到Jürgen的心跳和温暖之后，他转而注视起对方的眼睛。Jürgen的神情依旧苍白，落寞，还有祈求，他看着Jogi的眼睛绝望认真的仿佛在这世上Jogi是他唯一在乎的人。

“出了什么事了？任务上的事吗？”Jogi问。他预感到这会是个坏消息，但是我们会解决这件事的，我们一定能解决这件事。

“不，不是。”Jürgen勉强的笑了，他调侃道，“还是这么关心我的任务啊。”

“那是过去的事情？”Jogi眯起眼睛，表示他不认同这种转移话题的方式。

“不是。”Jürgen慢慢的重新笑了，但是Jogi觉得他的笑容依旧苍凉和惨淡。有什么东西在啃噬他的内心。

“我们能谈谈这件事吗？”Jogi提议，他知道他有些过于急切，但是他希望Jürgen能重新快乐起来。

“我不同意。”Jürgen突然说，随后他也为此而吃惊和后悔。

Jogi眉头皱了一下，“你在抗拒什么？”他想要开导他。他的心情同样被笼上了一层阴霾，他看着Jürgen的表情，知道这种引导还不是时候，“你需要时间和空间。我也正好有个会议，我其实本来打算问问你要不要去的。”他心情低落，他不能欺骗自己说不失望。

“你为什么不让别人去？”Jürgen尖锐的问，显然他对这种安排一点都不乐意。

“你现在怎么问起我的工作了？”Jogi回击，但是他注意到了Jürgen矛盾和被刺到的绝望，他开始在内心责骂自己，“Jürgen，听着，我收回这句话，我只是不知道我们现在进展到哪里了。请忘了我刚才说的话吧。”他无声的祈求时间倒流，把他的话全部抹掉重来，他知道这还没到时候。

“Jogi,”Jürgen的痛苦更明显了，他压抑着想要拥抱Jogi，但是难以拥上对方。他心潮澎湃，Jogi可能爱上我了，被这些想法震撼的Jürgen却什么都没做。“Jogi。”他只能重复这个名字。沉重的情感压上了他，他最终还是走到Jogi面前。

为什么他的声音里充满歉意？Jogi的手主动环住了Jürgen的后颈，另一只手拥上他的后背，把对方的微弱气声压在自己的耳后。为什么你即使苦恼也不肯告诉我呢？我以为你知道，我就在这里。“我就在这里，Jürgen。”他安慰他，轻轻的说。

那天晚上，他们只是紧紧的贴着对方，Jürgen像个勺子一样从背后贴过来，Jogi转过身，他们安静的拥抱，Jürgen的腿压上了Jogi，手臂揽着他的后背，而Jogi的头埋在他的肩颈相接的地方，十分舒适和温暖。Jogi的手小心的贴上了Jürgen的宽阔肩膀，轻轻的按摩，想要释放一些压力和不快，这让对方小声的嘟囔了一句，随后将他拥的更紧。我不是个抱枕，Jogi腹诽。

一大清早，Jogi本来预定了出租车赶飞机，但是Jürgen执意逃班，亲自开车把他送到了机场。

在飞行旅程中，Jogi一直在思考到底是什么突然萦绕住了他们两个人，让相处变得窒息。是什么改变了情绪，让一切都深刻沉重。他忍不住的希望，当他回来之后，一切都会回到正轨。但是理智告诉他，Jürgen在坚持着一个自己的准则，没人被允许跨过去，包括Jogi，这让Jogi难以再进一步。

当研讨会开到一半的时候，他看到了Jürgen推开门的孤独身影。而Jogi站在台前，已经结束了自己的讲演，等待提问的时间。

Jogi怔怔地看着他，感觉好像正在做一场奇妙又瑰丽的梦境。你为什么在这里？是来找我的吗？他忍不住眼睛酸痛，他知道受到煎熬的不止他一个。如果Jürgen决定沉默，那他只有等待：你不能强迫别人说什么。

Jürgen在结束和在场某一美国官员的交流后，就走向了Jogi。他陪伴他度过了会议的后半程。那是段十分稳定，却十分平淡的时光，没有冲突性质的争吵，只有时间大把大把的挥霍，真正属于他们自己。

让这段时间蒙上灰暗的是Mechaniker，自从那次临时起意的度假之后，他和他的妻子仿佛人间蒸发了一样，Mechaniker再也没有联系过Jogi，而Jogi再也没能联系上他。Jürgen知道，情势就是在这个时候急转直下，而他已经预料到了这些，他只是不愿意承认。如同驶向旅程终点的火车，Jürgen希望它的速度越来越慢，最好永远停在旅程中央。他希望所有的时间能停下来，那样他们就可以永远陪伴彼此。

\----

7年前某一夏季的夜晚。

正在长滩度假的Anja接到了三通电话。

第一次铃声响起的时候，她正在酒店里躲避暴雨。加州的气候真是多变，她倒十分喜爱雷雨和随之而来的闪电。

“你好，这里是Ann。”她懒洋洋的说。

“Anja姐，是我，wood，我之前瞒着克林斯曼和勒夫先生把每一个交给局里的PASIV里面都植入了一个bug。”一个因紧张而兴奋颤抖的年轻男声响了起来,“我发现每隔几天就有一个PASIV被带到了工作地点外面。你觉得我有必要追查这事吗？”

“Wood，不，现在不能，你得沉着。摸清规律，等我回去，我们来处理这个。还有，你最好把这件事也告诉Jürgen和Jogi，他们需要知道。”

结束通话之后，她坐在电话机旁边，看着窗外摇摇晃晃的树木，在心中开始计时。

当她数到381的时候，电话再次响起。

“你好，这里是Anja。”她平静的回答。

“这里是Jogi，Anja，你让他干了什么？”Jogi问，他很显然对把自己手下的研究生卷进来十分不满。“把bug植入到PASIV里，然后追踪梦境的信号？看在老天的份上，他还是个孩子！”

“他问我可不可以借几打bug，我只是帮了他这个忙。他觉得这样对监控PASIV的使用有帮助。我觉得他说的有道理，而且十分可行。”

“Anja，”对方无奈的说，“我知道他想做什么。但是一开始他为什么不找Jürgen或者我商量？”

“你觉得青春期想要冒险的小男生会跟父母商量这件事吗？”Anja反问，同时在心中激烈的大喊：快吐槽我，吐槽“父母”这一部分，我求你了。

对方沉默了几秒钟，有些委屈的回答，“不，他们不会，但是我想要他们安全。”

“那就更好理解了。”Anja冷静的回答，她心想：我是个带坏别人家孩子的大坏蛋，以及请你们赶紧结婚去吧，别再闪瞎我了。

“我们再商量商量，”对方回答，“之后会给你打电话。”

电话挂断之后，Anja只是愣了几秒，第三通电话马上接了进来。

“你好，这”她被无情的打断了。

“Anja，”电话里的声音显然十分不满，“你的假期取消了，去买明天的机票吧。”

“你不是吧。”Anja哀嚎一声，“你们两口子要闹大事，请一定忽略我。”

“你不是说要处理这件事吗？”Jürgen毫不留情当头一击，“明天早上5点就有一班飞机噢。”

“老娘真不容易，”Anja愤愤地说，“刚给局里处理完美国这边的事，又要回国给你们处理事情。工作的时候要以度假为名义，你们不觉得这有什么不对吗？”

“Anja，”Jürgen认真的说，“我们需要一些可靠的人员支持。目前还不知道这些PASIV被用作了什么，但决不会是什么好事情。”

“我恨你们这群人。”她回答，同时认命的划开了笔记本电脑里储存的订机票的页面。

在与同伴汇合之后，Anja坐上了飞机，她突然意识到，这是她在局里工作的第10个年头，而她已经与Jürgen-Jogi组合合作了3年多，那位第一任盗梦药剂师勒夫先生参与了克林斯曼小队的很多次任务，有时候颇为多面手，很有创造力。任务有成功的，有不成功的，但是有Jogi在的时候，Jürgen更加充满活力，他们对任务的处理方式和理念让她感觉到了盗梦过程中最美好的那一部分，她为此而感到快乐，同时也为朋友感到高兴。

在Anja回来之后，他们开始了自己的调查。在不断的挖掘和盯梢之后，Karl被锁定了。十分偶然的，Alan遇到了一位因为Karl的出现而非常惊惶和恐惧的年轻人。他坐在酒吧台前，同这位年轻人攀谈。Alan一开始认为这是一个英国或者法国的spy，之后他意识到这个人遭遇到了更严重的心理伤害。他把自己的猜想通知了其他人。在这之后，Wood调出了每个PASIV的信号，陆陆续续有几位年轻姑娘也被找到。Jogi说服了他们，Alan进入了他们的梦境。在醒来之后，他什么细节都没有说，只是说他们一定要把Karl送进监狱。

Jürgen相信朋友和同事的判断，联系了局里的诸多官员。Jogi为这些受害者联系了心理咨询师，并且录下他们的证言。于是仅有的一次庭审仓促开始。高层总体上没有太大的反应，毕竟有的人认为这只是噩梦一场，有的人认为梦中的事情不能算真实。而Jogi第一次听到了Alan模糊的描述。他知道只有很少数人能记得深层梦境里发生了什么，而那个惊惶的记得那次梦境的年轻人，会因为这场真实的噩梦而破碎。

Jogi在庭审中一直都沉浸在PASIV可能造成的伤害里。他意识到它将会成为一种新型的罪恶机器，没有实质认定的后果，即使意图明显。而PASIV成为了造成这些伤害却有可能脱罪的温床。如果当这些罪犯意识到他们不满足梦境的虚假时，他们会决定在现实里尝试，到那个时候，PASIV的出现就违背了所有研究者的初衷。

在律师征询他的意见时，他眼神悠远，几秒钟之后才尝试回答。他想要冷静说话，可是身体因为愤怒而僵硬。但是Jogi知道，这是他最后的机会，他紧紧的握起拳头，“梦中发生的事情不是现实，可是故意伤害对方就完全不是一回事，”Jogi扫过充满恨意的Karl，冷静的继续，“并且对于这些受害者来说，这些伤害是真实的。”

在这个压抑沉重的时刻，坐在台下的Jürgen在回味：刚才Jogi结束自己的思考时稍稍瞥向台下的眼神真棒，稍许冰冷，高傲，但是决心已定，让Jürgen为这种美丽而心跳加速。突然Jürgen意识到他三年来一直回避的一点：我的那一位可能就是Jogi了。

是因为现在Jogi表现出了他的聪明善良吗？Jürgen烦躁的想，即使面对着那些顽固傲慢的人们，他都有办法让他们明白到底发生了什么，但这依旧不是原因，他们合作过几次任务，他的特质展露无遗。是因为他一直以来精准的判断力吗？Jogi如同一把精准的手术刀，在最合适的时机，切下本质的病症，可是Jürgen仍然在寻找答案。

Jogi是个温和的人。可是Jürgen的其他交往对象也是如此，但是Jogi与他人不同，他一步步的走近他，直到越过界限。Jürgen开始回避的很好，拿自己的规则要求他：“这是我的任务，你不需要知道”或者“现在停止，我们以后再谈”，他之前的那些男女朋友都或多或少的遵守规则，给他空间，他的特工身份也让他有理由保留，可是他们终究分了手。

而Jogi从没有彻底妥协，他会不乐意，不高兴，并且越来越接近他，他们在工作上开始合作愉快，工作之余依旧在一起生活。奇妙的是，Jürgen从抗拒变成了好奇：Jogi是怎么做到的？

 

这就如同每次Jogi说要穿什么颜色的西装的时候，他是怎么让我穿上的？这真神奇。

Jürgen默默的想，就是他了。我的搭档，我的挚爱。

4-2

依旧是7年前那个审判。

Jogi想要离开法庭，他的职责已经完成，而这里的气氛和争辩让他觉得窒息。他们发明了PASIV，就已经预感到了源于梦境本身的黑暗。他们讨论梦境的机制，包括压力的释放和精神的发泄，并不是没有涉及到暴力。可是，Jogi依然为Karl的所做所为作呕。即使是在梦里，也没有人应该被如此对待，疼痛和冰冷是真实可感的，不会被轻易忘记。这就是为什么PASIV需要被限制数量，它本身的价值和作用远远超过他的期待。而Jogi不能保证人们会真正正视它的价值。梦境领域的研究和实践如同一盘散沙，盗梦者们很难去界定边界和合适的程度。

Mechaniker已经好几年没有消息了。Jogi的内心告诉他会有希望的。而他的理智小声的重复：他失踪了，可能已经被哪个组织劫走了，可能已经死亡。他的个人调查陷入了僵局，不是因为资料不全，而是因为所有的信息和材料都无懈可击：Mechaniker带着他的妻子远走高飞了。而Jogi被撇下了，留下他还有一群年轻助理。

而Jürgen一直都在他身边，支持他的调查。但是Jürgen对于PASIV的想法跟他的不一样。PASIV需不需要做成限量版对于Jürgen来说没有多大关系。反正对于Jürgen来说，有人想盗梦，他绝对是把那个想法塞到那个人脑子里的那个。他喜爱并且乐于探索梦境，Jürgen并不排斥面对多少困难，毕竟他背后跟着整个小队，而他们都尊敬他。Jürgen也不喜欢旧规则，他喜欢自己搞一套新的出来。Jogi知道这些，他每次任务都能感到这些差异。但是他觉得这很有趣。

Jogi坐在前排，法官和律师的声音变得越来越模糊。他知道现在的情况，Jürgen的小队每周都可能会接到新的任务，他有时会邀请Jogi参加进来，他们的任务遍布欧洲大陆，有一年的圣诞节甚至在飞机上度过。而其他两个小队被派到了更加遥远的地方，Jogi只知道其中一个在科索沃。Karl的案子，大概高层并不想要花时间理睬，也并不赞成他们小队的私自调查。Boss的表情和脸色说明了这些。Jogi并没有忽略这个。

Jogi知道他的注意力难以集中，他已经不想继续留在这里聆听辩论了。他忽略了有些人的诧异，冷漠或者不满的眼神，选择离开。而Jürgen就在后门等他。他们一同坐在休息区的沙发上，等待必然的结果。当门打开之后，他们得知了判决，局里将会把Karl扔进一所特殊的监狱，一座戒备森严的以精神病院为名义的监禁地。他将会在那里度过下半生。

\----

5，6年前的冬季。沉闷又宁静的午后。

Lothar拜访了Jogi的办公室，房间的四脚摆放着四个柜子，正对他的墙面是一排玻璃矮桌，上面摆满了贴着标签的瓶瓶罐罐，它们以一种怪异的顺序排列着，矮桌下面是玻璃柜，里面是各种药剂。Lothar觉得那些正对着自己一侧的办公桌可能就是Jogi的桌子，上面摆了一份文件，银灰色灯罩的台灯，笔筒。周围零零散散放了几把椅子，有躺椅，折叠凳。放在地上的纸箱里放着各种颜色，贴着便签的文件夹。办公室的另外一个门的后面就是药剂师和助理的实验室。

当实验室的门打开之后，勒夫走了出来。

“最近怎么样？这里有一份文件需要你的签字。”Lothar拿出一个板子，递给对方。

“还行，”勒夫敷衍的说。让Lothar觉得有趣的是，勒夫并没有马上签字，反而认真的阅读起来。并且随着阅读的深入，越来越眉头紧蹙。他盯着Lothar问，“这是什么？”

“Boss觉得Wood不错，他很聪明，替局里摆脱了一个大麻烦，所以给他提供了工作的机会。因为你是他的导师，所以需要你的推荐信，这只是个程序。”Lothar谨慎的回答。

“我知道，他自己一直很喜欢这个工作。”勒夫思索了一会儿，“我并不反对，也觉得他是很难得的人，观点很理想主义并且毫不顾忌。”跟Mechaniker和他自己有些像。“但是，我需要和他打个电话，确定一些事情。”

“当然可以。”Lothar悠闲的靠在书桌边，看着勒夫从办公桌抽屉里拿出手机。勒夫显然不乐意自己的一举一动都被别人尽收眼底，所以他局促的站起来，走到了一边。Lothar能看到他在窗边张望，虽然没有面对自己时那样谨慎。他像一只猫科动物，不喜欢别人出现在自己的巢穴里。

“我会在上面签字，”勒夫结束了通话，走到Lothar对面。

Lothar无所谓的笑笑，然后看了看自己的手表。暗示赶紧签，我还有事。

但是勒夫并没有理睬，他继续，“你调查了他的家庭背景了吗？你们威胁他了吗？”

“有可能你的想法是错误的，Boss跟他聊了聊，他就同意了。最近第九局缺人手，所以只能补充一些人来从事一些文书工作。”Lothar无聊的回答。

“你们威胁他了吗？”勒夫毫不让步。

“我们发现Wood并不像Mechaniker那样保守，知道什么是必要的做法。”Lothar知道勒夫和Mechaniker是好朋友，希望话题赶紧转移。

“所以你们威胁了他。”但是勒夫依旧没有动摇。在电话里，通过Wood的战战兢兢的语气，他已经知道了一切。Lothar的不回答已经证明了这一点。

“是的。我们这么做了，”Lothar只好回答，否则眼前这个“收音机”不会跳过这个问题，“只是稍微提了一下他的黑帮亲戚，不过我们保证不会因为这点小事把他装到裹尸袋里。”

“我想说的是，Wood有什么亲戚与你们无关。让人恐惧并不会换来来忠诚。”勒夫尖锐的说。

“当然，我们从来都不就事论事，只针对人。”Lothar自嘲着把板子递给了勒夫。是谁跟我说这个药剂师人很好，很容易找他帮忙的？他回去要问问这是怎么回事。“谢啦。上次我去Mechaniker的实验室说要招Lahm入行的时候，你可没这种反应。”Lothar十分不解。

“上次你去的时候，Mechaniker是那个说不行的人，现在他失踪了。而Wood可不是Lahm。”勒夫回答，“Lahm知道自己在做什么。Wood有时候会忘记有些工作的危险性。”

“那么Wood更应该早点学会这一点了。”Lothar漫不经心的说，“两天之后会是一个针对于Wood的评估，两个盗梦小队的队长都会到场。你要不要也来看看？深蓝小队因为之前被调去黎巴嫩执行任务，所以来不了，但是我们会把视频录给他们看的。”

“好的，我会到场的。”

\----

“你为什么会认为Wood不适合？”Jürgen把冰箱门打开，捞出了一盒黄油和鸡蛋。

“Wood很聪明，很好奇，适合做很多工作，但是他太年轻了，而且他还不是那么了解做特工的危险性，即使是文书工作。”Jogi倚靠在自家厨房的门框上。他手臂交叠在胸前。

“或许你觉得他应该被安全的养在笼子里，”Jürgen意识到Jogi想到了之前失踪的Mechaniker，略有些焦躁，他把冰箱门关上，注意到Jogi不赞同的表情，解释说，“倒是没这么夸张。虽然我这么调侃，但是你是对的，我们小队里大部分人都是军人，之后才培训成为盗梦者。”

“他在梦中开枪开的很适应，”Jogi担忧的说，“他需要知道如何在现实里开枪射击，或者当一份任务需要搏命时他能够顺利的接受。”

“当你把枪交给一个人的时候，你觉得他会怎么想？”Jürgen从橱柜里挪出来一袋面粉和一袋巧克力粉。

“想着这手枪是不是真的？”Jogi看着Jürgen挽起了袖子，面粉溅到他的手臂上。

“有可能。有些人想的是：这手枪里有几发子弹。”Jürgen把面粉倒在盆里。Jogi对于某些人的思维方式可能不是那么了解，他毕竟不是一个危险分子。但是Jürgen知道，在拿到枪之后，这些人并没有多少自制力。

“可是现实毕竟是现实，很多人在现实里不擅长开枪，而在梦里会无所顾忌。”Jogi指出，任何人在梦里都是好战分子，只要在梦里给人一把枪，那个人就会选择疯狂。“你觉得Wood会是那类人吗？”Jogi疑问。他知道Wood有多容易好奇，好奇是他探索欲望的根本，这让他适合挑战，但是他本人的安全却容易被忽略，不过这种突破大概是Wood所乐衷的。想想上次在PASIV里瞒着所有人安装bug。

“他不是那么谨慎，喜欢冒险，”Jürgen说，“但是如果是文书工作可能会好些。接的大部分都是可能需要入梦，但是没那么深入的活。可能Wood觉得给局里打工会有好处，毕竟Lahm做的很好。”

“Wood接受这个任务，那很有可能面对着很多接受命令的任务，他不是那么擅长单纯接受指令，他喜欢刨根问底。”Jogi继续，“而且在失去了一位很重要的朋友的情况下，我不确定这会不会有一个好结果。”

“我们都不知道，这就是我的意思。不过这件事已经这样了。而且Wood想要这份工作，他之前还不是跟你说租房租的不是很顺心吗，他想要租个单身公寓？这个工作会给他更多薪水。另外他不会真正的上战场，梦境是他的战场。”Jürgen笑了，用打蛋器把面粉混合在一起。“梦境是不可多得的最美好的战场。他在梦中死去，然后醒来，顶多任务失败。”Jürgen的力道大了很多，面粉溅到了他的围裙上。“如果他上过战场的话，他肯定知道这种场景：早上出去的是一群刚刚领到必胜任务的士兵，下午回来的是满车的血迹和冰冷的尸体。”

“别担心他，”Jürgen停下了手中的活计，走到Jogi面前，“你把他训练的很好。”他的手握上了Jogi的双臂，安慰性的抚摸。

“别假装你没趁机把面粉抹在我的身上。”Jogi严肃的说。

“或许我只是想到了那些血腥的回忆，需要个温暖的抱抱？”Jürgen恳求。

让Jürgen感到高兴的是，在他说完之前，Jogi就紧紧的环住了他的肩。他的黑发贴到了他的侧颈，柔软又温暖。Jürgen搂住了对方的腰，鼻尖蹭上了Jogi的耳朵，他快乐的有些发麻，一句话都说不出，只是感受着Jogi手臂的力量。Jogi轻轻拍着他的背。接着他转过脸，轻吻Jürgen的嘴角。

然后他说：“Jürgen，我们都知道梦境从不美好。而且某些任务不是只涉及到梦境和潜意识。”他的语言低沉又疲惫，“梦境不是游戏，也从不是战场，它不是真实的，但是十分真诚。”他在说这些的时候是那么悲伤，这让Jürgen有些无措。

Jürgen觉得Jogi可能察觉了什么，这让他有些担忧，他注视着Jogi，仔细辨别着对方的眼底的情感，在冷白的灯光下，Jogi的眼睛翠绿的如此清晰，如同深邃的湖底，带着冷硬和令人窒息的复杂，他决定让自己好过一些，“我有件事要告诉你。你可能会很生气，但是你需要知道。”

“好的。”Jogi带着令人诧异的平静，他的手臂放了下来，但是他依旧没有离开。他显得有些担心但是十分期待。

Jürgen注视着对方的眼睛，“你知道局里一直和CIA有合作吧。”

“是的，我知道，你们小队有些人不是一直也有接那边的活。”Jogi笑着说，“看来不只是为了合作。”他的嘴角却并没有上翘很多，眼睛周围也没有明显的笑纹。

“是的，你面前站着的，是一个美国人，觉得同CIA联合更有利的人，同时大概也只是个决定寻找一条退路的普通人。”Jürgen笑着说，他看到了Jogi不认同的摇头，继续安抚的握着Jogi的手，“这让你感觉到‘背叛’了吗？”

“如果我如此在意你是个‘不忠诚国家’的人，那么我早就提着箱子走人了。”Jogi温和的说。与其他退伍军官不同，Jürgen的国家感并不是那么强烈，对于一个退伍军人来说，这的确不常见，但是他对自己应允的工作十分尽心尽力，不论是局里的工作还是其他。

“这些合作一开始都是局里的安排，但是你知道，当你跟那群美国佬接触之后，尤其是接触到他们的相关研究之后，比较是十分明显的。而且在那里，PASIV的技术还不是那么成熟，所以个人的发挥余地很大。”Jürgen把手按在Jogi身侧的墙面上，克制的没有去勾他的腰带。

“而且有些规则和体系可以自己定，”Jogi继续接着说，显然得到了Jürgen的认同。

“是的，而且那群的CIA的家伙喜欢我。如果我留在德国，我可能会一直工作，直到老的再也无法盗梦，然后被丢给某个小队挖出所有的秘密。我想要些自由。比如可以想拿高薪水时就接私人的活干一票，不想干活的时候就去迪拜把钱都花光，或者在海边建个房子，不用担心是不是有人闯到家里，或者被某些特工清理掉。”Jürgen抚摸着对方的肩膀，他希望Jogi能够认同他，因为他觉得Jogi能够做到这一点。Jogi有自己的一套规则，在某些专业的方面十分严谨，但是对于别的方面，十分自由派。Jürgen知道，对Jogi来说，国籍矛盾从来不是大问题。

“我想我一直都知道这件事，”Jogi抚摸着Jürgen搭在自己肩膀上的手腕，“从你去美国找我的时候，你就同他们有交流，所以我知道。如果你留下来，事情也不会像你想的那么糟糕。但是你已经决定了。”

“是的，我想象着我们一起去内华达，在四周都是沙漠的公路上开车，享受阳光和暖风。然后我们会到拉斯维加斯”Jürgen深情的说。

“输掉所有的积蓄。”Jogi毫不留情地打断Jürgen的畅想。

“有点想象力，”Jürgen表示不满，他注视着Jogi的笑容，想要把这一刻记下来，如果Jogi决定跟他一起走，那一定是现在。如果他决定留下，那他依旧可以同他一起，现在他们面前并不缺乏选择。“我们为什么要自己挣钱呢？我们可以开个盗梦的公司，自己挑选要干的活，培训新人，正如你在这里做的。我们有政府CIA方面的联系，但是并不是他们的下属，也并不专门为他们工作。我们有更高的自主权，更多的资源，我们是主宰者。”

“我在这里挺开心的。”Jogi一直都知道Jürgen从来都是一个优秀的说服者，“但是你的想法挺有趣，我会考虑的。”

“或者我们去拉斯维加斯开始真正的公路之旅，沙土灌到我们的衣服里，但是我就喜爱敞篷车，泥土会在衣服上留下痕迹，我们像俩个无忧无虑的混蛋，享受夜空下的星光，即使那个时候，你的头发会干燥的翘起，皮肤热的发红，我依旧会说，你看上去真完美。”Jürgen柔和的笑了，蓝色的眼睛十分明亮。

“Jürgen，”Jogi平静的回答，“现在，你可以为把我拉到你的计划里而欢呼了。”

但是从那之后，Jürgen注意到了Jogi的变化，他们之间变得沉默又程序化，仿佛美好喧闹的火车旅程已经临近终点。Jürgen注意到Jogi的烟瘾好像又上来了，他有时会站在阳台上抽一根。在早上，Jogi依旧为他泡咖啡，当Jürgen喝咖啡的时候，他不再温和柔软的笑，仿佛喝咖啡这件简单的事情就能足够让他快乐。但是Jürgen从来都没有问过为什么，他知道，当一个时刻来临之前，静谧早已经开始。

4-3

 

一个月之后，Wood迎来了自己的第一个任务，重要而且刺激。

盗梦是在一家小宾馆里，有一个放浪形骸，眼圈发红的人做前台的那种。Jogi和小队的所有人员都踩过点，他们对摇晃的灯泡和简陋破旧的天花板和地板略有不满，但是也无可奈何，这里地处喧嚣的街道，任务的目标也藏身于此。

因为任务属于绝密，所以最好别惊动其他住户。速记师Jacob换上了清洁制服，在目标下楼吃午饭的时候在目标的房间和走廊外都按上了针孔摄像头。施密特给所有参与的6位特工提供了假身份，从前台处偷到了一把钥匙。他们安排了4个人盗梦，1名不入梦的前哨，2个人后方支援。Wood，Jürgen，速记师Jacob，深蓝小队派来的一名入梦前哨来进入目标的梦境，过程十分直接，一层梦境，找保险箱，然后全员kick。Jogi和施密特在同一层的另一个房间里支援和记录。

这个目标据说有PASIV制造的核心技术图纸，但是他看上去并不是一个研发者。他在酒店里白天看电视，晚上去酒吧，带回一个，或者两个漂亮的妞，过的十分无忧无虑。

“窝擦，声音太TM大了。”这基本成了轮流的监视者们的吐槽最多的话。

“我打赌他抽了什么东西。”施密特说。

任务开始的那天，所有人都松了一口气。他们给他点的晚餐外卖里加了点料，这导致目标的脑袋沉沉的砸到了桌子上，发出咚的一声闷响。没有人为此感到抱歉。

5位特工进入了他的屋子，十分迅速专业的打开PASIV，将IV线刺入自己的手腕静脉。Jürgen示意前哨可以开始，于是他们进入了目标的梦境。

Jogi坐在酒店的房间里，他知道目前为止一切顺利，他只要等在这里。PASIV的制作方法虽然目前来说对业内都保密，但是Jogi知道，既然他们能制作出来，别人也行。制造PASIV方法解密只是一个时间问题。尽量拖后这种可能是他能做的事情，他没有因此而感到后悔。他静静的注视着阳光洒进窗户，而酒店里其他地方传来吉他的声响。

他的目光重新回到了屏幕上，5个小时的时间，足够他们在梦中挖出一个人所有的秘密。Jürgen坐在一把折叠椅上，在监视器里看，Jogi觉得他反而更帅了。那个不入梦的前哨尽职的坐在一边，手里握着一把枪。

哪里不对劲。Jogi希望自己感觉错了，但是他意识到出了什么问题，3个小时过去了，监视器里的阳光依旧如同正午，而那位前哨的动作略有些重复。Jogi觉得脑袋发懵，那个房间里出了什么问题，他调出走廊的图像，没有人进出，但是怎么可能呢？酒店的打扫时间已经到了。Jogi的手心发冷，浑身紧张，后背出了一层冷汗。

“施密特，用内部通讯，打Anja的电话，让她调人来。”他推了一把昏昏沉沉快要睡着的施密特，希望对方马上意识到问题的严重性。

“这个酒店的建筑图纸呢？”Jogi继续问。他脱掉了自己的厚厚的外衣，然后是西装上衣，接着弯腰解开了鞋子。他的白色衬衣紧紧的贴着他的背。

“呃，啥？”施密特显然被Jogi的动作吓到了。

“算了，这个通风道和那个房间里的是连着的吗？”Jogi把一张椅子移到了通风道下方。

“我看看，是的。你要爬过去？你疯了吗，你想让Jürgen把我的脑袋拧下来？”施密特意识到对方要做什么，让一名药剂师干他的工作，更何况这个药剂师还是他的好上司，同时也是他另一个坏上司的相好，他还想多活几年。

“通信器。”Jogi从盒子里拿出了一对，扔了一个给施密特，把剩下那个塞到耳朵里，踩上椅子，把通风口的铁质挡板卸下来。他引体向上，然后Jogi的身体稍微前倾，单脚踩上了高高的椅背，把施密特吓了一跳，而他像个始终保持平衡的立方体，稳稳地消失在通风口。

“真见鬼。”施密特把通信器打开，注意到通信器里传来的轻微的咳嗽，“往右，我会告诉你什么时候转向。”然后他拨通了Anja的电话。

Jogi希望那里一切安好，但是当他到达那个房间上方的通风口旁边时，他就闻到了血腥味，他焦急的透过铁质的栏杆向下看，他知道他还没有做好最坏的打算。

目标躺在床上。Jürgen依旧坐在那把折叠椅上，没有受什么伤害，另外三位入梦者同样安好，显然这只是暂时的。而那位不入梦的守卫性前哨倒在了一边，子弹穿透了他的前胸，在上面开了一个大洞，血液已经流成了一滩。

Jogi趴在天花板上，努力想要知道下面到底出了什么事。

一发子弹打穿了脆弱的天花板，Jogi看着它在他眼前的漆黑的通道里开了一道亮光，然后子弹不停的穿过通风口，打在铁质的挡板上，Jogi被逼的向后撤，但是跳弹擦过了他的手臂，留下烧灼的血口，他万分庆幸那枚子弹没有打进他的脑袋。砰砰的声音紧紧的跟着他移动，他知道他的声响暴露了他的位置，但是他只能向后，而他的手被子弹打穿天花板激起的碎片划出一道道口子。当枪声停下来的时候，他抱住头缩在角落里。而他前方的天花板几乎被打成了麻子。

Jogi灰头土脸，被呛得浑身颤抖，他不敢发出声响，更糟的是他手臂和大腿的擦伤。他后腰上有枪，但是他没有空间抽出它们反击，他被困在了狭窄的通风道拐角里，只能稍微翻转身体。

这时候，他听到了一声吸气，Jacob的声音传了过来。

“我去。我得要一个本子来记下我在梦里看到的东西。”

“别找本子了，他们知道了。”不熟悉的低沉声音，带着冷酷和火药味。

“啥？”Jacob这才注意到天花板，“操。”

“看来这里还是有厉害角色，但是在天花板上的那位的确可惜了。既然他们已经知道了，那么我最好把这里清理干净。”

Jogi透过弹孔向下看，一位高个子棕发男人按了按自己耳朵里的通信器，“老大，我们这就离开，已经拿到了，但是得清场，估计一会联邦情报局的人会过来。是的，不会有活口的。”

“金发的那位是梦主，让他活到最后，另外三个人随意。”Jacob说。

你这个出卖所有人的人渣，Jogi愤怒的握紧了拳头。

“为什么要用子弹这么快速坚决的方法呢？”高个子男人表示难以理解，他走到了目标的床前，用刀子划开了目标的手腕。血液从切口处流出来，迅速滴落在床上，床单马上吸收了血液。

“拿刀子划开他们的手腕，他们还能在梦中顶多活1个小时，但是也已经注定失血而死了，而且也不用在意顺序。Jacob，那个监视的屋子里应该还有一个，你别让他跑了。”随后他走到了Jürgen的折叠椅前，遗憾的说，“真想知道将死之人的梦境是什么样的。”

Jogi几乎被愤怒席卷，将要失去Jürgen的恐惧占据了他的大脑，烧断了他最后的理智，他向前爬，然后故意击打自己身下快要破碎坠落的天花板。已经被打穿的的天花板在他身下裂开，他身下没有了支撑，他摔到床上，接着滚落在地上。

高个子男人转过身，刚才那把连发机枪出现在Jogi眼中。Jogi的左手手臂因为刚才的快速的支撑翻转而发麻，他不知道自己是怎么在撞到地面，磕到脑袋还能保持清醒的，Jogi从后腰抽出了他的格洛克，上膛，对着对方的腹部开枪，整个过程迅速利落。然后他爬起来，趁着对方因为腹部受伤倒地而冲向Jürgen，把他从折叠椅上拽了起来，猛地丢到床上。

他失控的喊叫：快点给我醒过来你这个混蛋！

Jürgen刚睁开眼睛的时候显得略有些迷茫，但是他的目光突然变得锐利，他自己的沙鹰显然在刚才盗梦的时候被高个子男人拿走了，他摸上了Jogi的后腰，把另外一把格洛克抽了出来，同时把Jogi往旁边推。

10发子弹全部被送进了那个高个子男人的胸膛。那个男人原本指向Jogi的机枪掉在地上，而男人靠上了墙边，倒在了自己的血泊里。

“这他妈的是怎么回事！”深蓝小队的那位前哨和Wood一同醒了过来。

“Jacob出卖了我们。”Jürgen冷静的说，他的眼睛里的寒意和杀气依旧没有褪去。他站起来，摸上了目标的颈部脉搏，知道已经来不及了，“操，他在拿到材料之后背完就跳楼kick了。”

“Wood，你他妈的为什么把材料这么早就给了那个混蛋，我早就知道他有问题。”那位前哨愤怒的大骂。

“你之前什么时候觉得Jacob有问题了？作为一名前哨，这不是你应该知道的吗，你的职业素质去哪了？”Jürgen冷酷的说，随即他忽略了那个前哨，转向Jogi。他这才意识到Jogi刚才经历了什么，Jogi像在荆棘和腐肉里爬了1000米一样，尘土和碎屑蒙在他全身，他头发里还夹杂着木屑。而擦伤造成的血迹让他整个人都显得如同虚脱，他的衬衣的袖子变成了破布条。Jürgen意识到他们现在还活着，全因为走了狗屎运。Jürgen示意Jogi把通信器给他。

“施密特，你看到Jacob了吗？”

“他们把走廊里的摄像头都改成了循环播放，我刚刚恢复它们。局里的增援来了。”

“Jacob在我对那个人开枪的时候就跑了。”Jogi问Wood，“你们在梦里经历了什么？”

“我打开了目标的保险箱，”Wood战战兢兢的说，“他们两个人抵御那些潜意识，然后我就把材料交给了Jacob，但是，我后来没有注意到他怎么样，因为那些潜意识越来越难以抵御。然后克林斯曼先生就消失了。梦境崩塌，我们醒了过来。”

“为什么你不直接向Jacob开一枪？至少他现在还会在这里！”那位前哨的愤怒指向了Jogi。

“那边躺着的人想把所有人都干掉，你的眼睛里只有Jacob一个威胁吗！”Jogi觉得眼前这人简直难以理喻。

“难道这不应该首先保证任务完成吗？”前哨显然觉得Jogi根本没有主次顺序，并且十分冲动毫不专业。“你知道吗，我要给你记上一笔，这种程度的失误是不能挽回的。”显然他忘记了到底是谁没有查清Jacob的底细，并且还直接导致全员置于危险之中。而他们为此损失了一名前哨，还有目标：整个任务告吹，绝密信息外泄。

Jogi难以置信的发出了一声，“你说什么？”

“前哨，你忘记了药剂师刚刚救了你的命。而你现在能做出这些指控，是因为你还能说话。”Jürgen冰冷的说，他抬起了格洛克，对着前哨的脸颊开了一发空弹。“别对药剂师这样讲话，你最好记住这点。”

前哨像只可怜的被掐住喉咙的兔子一样卡了壳。他嘴唇开合了几次，接着威胁：“等着局里的审查吧。我希望深蓝小队可以负责你们。”他转身出了房间。

4-4

 

“你还好吗？”Jürgen在那名前哨一出门就马上转向了Jogi，“回去的时候，我开车。去了医院之后，你就可以老老实实休息几天了。”

“我什么时候不老实，除了这次？”Jogi勉强的笑着说，他的心脏依旧跳的很快，因为之前的短时间的拼命而血液沸腾。

“你什么时候都让我觉得不老实。”Jürgen真诚的表示，“你的枪法还是那么糟糕，打人只能朝着躯干，没一点杀伤力，我教了都白教。”他起身把那把机枪从地上捡回来。

“那真是不好意思啊，我比不过你，没瞄准别人心脏的本事。”Jogi调侃，他看着Jürgen翻找那具尸体，找到了自己的那把沙鹰，他也跟着放松下来，这才注意到了仓皇的Wood。

“Wood，你还好吗？”他担心的问。

“我还好。”Wood掩盖不住的惊惶也引起了Jürgen的注意。他看了看Jürgen，再转向了Jogi，问，

“是你吗？Joachim.Löw。”

“你怎么了？”Jürgen奇怪的问，他随即调笑道，“Wood，你的眼睛出问题了吗？要不要跟我们一起坐车，我送你去医院？”

“我能坐你们的车吗？局里增援的人已经到了，我不想坐他们的车。”Wood深深吸了一口气，皱着眉毛请求道。

“好吧。”Jürgen笑了，他们一起走到施密特那里，同他会合，那位深蓝小队的前哨已经自己开车走了。两位紧急处理的官员显然已经见惯了这些糟糕情况，他们互相寒暄了一会儿，交流了一下情况，然后就建议赶紧把伤者送到医院。

Wood坐在车后座，十分不自在，他抱紧了PASIV，仿佛它是个隔绝前座视线的掩体。他觉得他现在晕过去说不定好些。

“我觉得你会更加谨慎些的。你不知道出了什么事，你可以让施密特来，他知道怎么处理。”Jürgen严肃的说，他非常不希望Jogi出现在货真价实的战场里，他知道他虽然受过一定的训练，但是他依旧不是专业的特工，他的枪法尤其让他担心。

“你突然陷入极端危险的境地，我绝对不会把自己眼睛蒙上，坐在几步之遥的屋子里，假装什么事情都没发生。Jürgen，别为这些感到抱歉，”Jogi冷静的回答，他勉强抬起自己的手搭到Jürgen的腿上，“我知道你也会为我这么做的。而且我又不是没有练过，我的老师又是数一数二的特工，到底差不了多少的。”

“我大概无法原谅让你陷入这种境地的自己。”Jürgen开始打方向盘，他们要进医院停车场了。

“你惩罚自己，也在惩罚我。我并不想要你感到抱歉，因为这不是你的错。而且我就在这里。”Jogi知道Jürgen怎么想，他希望他能意识到只要Jürgen能在这里，就是最令他感激的事情。

“我真高兴你在我旁边。”Jürgen看着车载停车系统，开始倒车，稳稳的把车停到停车位里。他转头看着Jogi明亮的眼睛，他浴血而狼狈，但是他的手轻轻的抚在他的腿上，这是Jürgen难以想象的情景，同样是他生命里发生过的最幸运的事情。

等到前座两个人开始轻柔的唇碰唇接吻的时候，Wood赶紧从后座上消失，他站在车尾旁，安静的等待。

\----

他们从医院里出来之后，谁都没有多说话，Wood拿着一堆止痛药，而Jürgen几乎是扶着Jogi出来。医生在缝合伤口的时候用了点麻醉，这让Jogi直接倒在了后座上，马上开始昏睡。Jürgen用安全带把他固定好，同时注意不要碰到他打了绷带的左手手臂。

Jürgen依旧开车，他难得开的略慢。他看了看坐在驾驶座旁边几乎还在颤抖和沉默的Wood，轻轻的问，“你有什么事情要告诉我吗？”

“深蓝小队会走进我的脑子吗？”没有回答Jürgen的问题，Wood想知道到底要怎么办，他需要知道到底会发生什么。

“那个前哨会闹得人尽皆知，所以有可能局里会让他们调查。即使是他们负责，责任也不会出在我们这里。即使他们真的实施盗梦，如果你知道发生了什么，依旧可以隐藏你的信息。”Jürgen回答。他知道他需要保持耐心。尽管他想停下车，直接问到底是什么事。

“如果我不知道他们在盗取我的梦境呢？”Wood的声音也开始不安和恐惧了。

“那么你该自求多福了。”Jürgen知道这些事直接说出来略有些冷酷，但是Wood需要知道到底会发生什么。

“耶稣基督，”Wood把脸埋在自己的双手里，压力正在啃噬他，Wood只好抬起头，他决定对Jürgen坦白。他希望他们所有人都安全。

“我在把材料递给Jacob之前，我是翻看了几页的。”Wood懊悔的说，他知道他只能把这件事告诉Jürgen，他理应知情。“你可能不相信，但是那些材料是PASIV原型机的制作信息，这个原型机有一个浴缸那么大。这些东西是老局长秘密托人给了一个小工厂的，老板是熟人，所以之前都没有人知道。而我们知道Mechaniker是现代PASIV制作者，只有Mechaniker掌握着核心技术。但是这些原型机的技术图纸和制作信息上只有另外一个人的名字。”他停了下来，知道接下来这部分会让Jürgen吃惊。

Jürgen在内心催促着，他知道他已经成为同Wood共享一个秘密的人，这让他也即将陷入了同Wood一样的境地。但是他知道，他可不会把耳朵捂住。他听着发动机的声响，等待着下文。

“那个名字是J.Löw。他用了缩写，但是我们这里就有一位附和缩写的人。所以我在想是不是就是他。”Wood担忧的扭回头去看自己曾经的导师。

“没错，”Jürgen握紧了方向盘，内心混乱成了一团，语言也不由得僵硬起来，“就是他。”他看了看后视镜，Jogi躺在后座里，睡成了软乎乎的一滩。你睡得真无忧无虑啊，Jürgen心想，这下子糟糕了。

\----

“Wood，”Jürgen意识到了Wood在说什么，他居然能够冷静的思考，“把你家的地址输到导航仪里。”如果可以，他情愿可以把后面车座上那人叫起来，但是他舍不得。而且现在他必须有事要做。

“如果深蓝小队挖出了这个秘密，他们会怎么做？”Wood担忧的抓住了自己的安全带。

“他们会进入Jogi的梦境，用尽所有手段，挖出所有的秘密，然后当他们发现他没有利用价值之后，就把他随便丢到什么地方。如果非常不幸，Jogi发现了自己被人盗梦，深蓝小队就会彻底弄坏他的脑子。让他分不清到底是梦境还是现实，他们会把他丢到自己的潜意识边缘，直到他们最终得手。”Jürgen简直佩服自己还有心情开车。

“老天，他们的宗旨是挖出所有的秘密吗？”Wood惊恐的喘气。

“不，他们的宗旨是搞死所有人。”Jürgen冷静又愤怒的说，他的声音压抑低沉的已经不像自己的了。“Wood，一会儿你到家就开始收拾东西，所有重要的电脑、硬盘都包括，我在楼下等你，现在局里还不知道这件事，所以你是安全的。我给你15分钟，你今晚到我们那里住。你明白了吗？”他看着Wood点头，这才拨了另外一个电话。

“施密特，我这里有麻烦了，”Jürgen不知道自己是怎么做到的，他只是希望Jogi能安全，“你告诉Anja，让她执行好计划，做好准备。施密特，咱们要撤了。对，只能提前了。再给Wood准备一套假身份，多久能好？”他看到了Wood困惑的眼神，示意他稍等。“很好，我这里应该能有几天时间，局里的工作效率一向不高。Jogi？他还好，对，他就用我们计划里准备的那个身份就好了。”Jürgen听了一会儿，“我会跟他说你很抱歉的。”

“怎么回事？”Wood看到Jürgen碰了一下耳机，知道通话已经结束。

Jürgen把车停在了Wood的公寓楼下面，这才回答了他的问题，“孩子，我们要坐五月花号了。”

\----

Jogi醒来的时候，他的一条腿夹在Jürgen两腿之间，Jürgen的手臂搭在他的腰上。他的左手手臂上绑着的绷带完好无损。他注意到这不是Jürgen和他平时待的地方，只是一处安全屋，在高层公寓的顶楼。为什么他带自己到这里来？窗外在下雨，这个天气着实适合懒床，他喜欢这种舒适的湿度，Jürgen的身体压在自己身上的沉重和安全感。

当敲门声响起来的时候，Jogi吃了一惊，他马上从Jürgen的怀里挣脱出来，Jürgen好歹给他穿了条新裤子。而Jürgen虽然不满，也只好爬了起来。

“真抱歉，打扰了，”Wood尴尬的声音从门外传来，“但是Anja姐打了你们的手机，发现根本联系不上，所以打给我了。她说Alan和她另有打算，其他人都没问题，她已经跟施密特联系订好了所有的行程。”

“好姑娘。”Jürgen笑着说，他这时正在注视Jogi迷惑的双眼，安慰的笑笑。

“什么行程？”Jogi好奇又担心的问。他的眼睛睁得大大的，在略暗的背景下又变成黑色的了。

“昨天盗梦失败，”Jürgen决定从一开始讲清楚，“我们送你去医院，之后Wood说他看到那些重要资料里出现的都是你的名字，我们都知道一旦深蓝小队或者局里发现了这件事，会有什么事情发生，所以我意识到这大概是我们在这里谢幕的时候了。我决定带着Wood一起走，这样至少不会留下什么把柄。”

“所以？”

“所以，”Jürgen的内心十分柔软，他知道他在无声的祈祷，紧张到略有慌乱，“我知道这过于仓促，我们都没意识到这一刻来的如此之快，但是你想要和我一起走吗？”

Jogi依旧坐在床上，他双手抱膝，他眼睛里开始变得氤氲，好像隔着一层水雾。他终于开口，“我想我不能。”

“我们可以……什么？”Jürgen的手揪着床单，他从来没有这样失望和不理解过。

Jogi从床上下来，他走到了窗边，

“如果你没有盗取Mechaniker的梦境的话，我们不会像这样。我接受了你的要求，你对界限的掌控，你说你需要时间，这件事之后再说，这我都可以理解。”他转过身，面对着依旧靠在床头的Jürgen，后者的脸突然变得十分落魄和苍白。

“但是我却不能和你一起走了，”Jogi知道他需要鼓起勇气说这些，“Mechaniker在各个方面都很照顾我，他和局里的高层有一些协议的，但是这些也救不了他。他如同我的家人，Mechaniker的重要性超过你的想象，他想要保护我，即使我对于他来说只是一个陌生的同事。是谁给你的这个任务呢，Jürgen？”

“我必须这么做，局里Boss给的任务。”Jürgen看着Jogi的发红的眼圈，他的心也开始颤抖，“我讨厌这个任务，但是我必须接受它，因为如果我拒绝了这个，Mechaniker会被交给别的小队，最糟糕的是交给深蓝，我知道那对于他来说只有一种结局。所以我必须接受这个任务。让事情对他来说别那么严重。”

“而你是怎么做的呢？”Jogi知道他即将触及让Jürgen难过的地方，但是他知道，这也是令他悲伤的原因。

“你不在乎过程的，你不在乎我的工作是怎么完成的。”Jürgen知道他自己已经无路可藏了。

“我最在乎你的工作了。”Jogi背靠着同样因为水汽而略有些阴冷的窗帘，他的手攥着柔软的织物，“你怎么盗走的资料？你们只能找一个伪装者，因为Mechaniker对梦境有着绝对的掌控力。”

“我们请了一位伪装者。他太聪明太专业了，他看了他的资料和信息，马上就意识到他不能伪装成他的妻子。”Jürgen无法看Jogi的眼睛，于是他转过身背对着他，坐在床边。

“所以他伪装成了我。”他看着Jürgen瞬间松垮的肩，Jürgen看着别人伪装成了他会是什么样的感觉呢，“你们因此顺利的完成了任务。可是Mechaniker呢？后来你回到公寓，没有把这件事告诉我，即使我知道你在痛苦和后悔。”

“我认为我忠诚于自己的工作，知道自己在干什么，但是当我成功的那一瞬间，当我拿到那些资料的时候，我追悔莫及，”Jürgen的手摸着自己的额头，他愁苦已久，金发也黯淡了。“我将得不到你的原谅，那个伪装者跟踪过你，学习过你的习惯，而我默许了这一切。在我情绪最低落的时候，我一直在考虑我该怎么面对这些我给你造成的伤害，给Mechaniker的伤害。我在成功之后，故意放走了他和他的妻子。而我也知道，他将不会再同你联系，几天之后，他们失踪了。”

“所以我在美国的时候，他们就已经无法联系上了。”Jogi知道，他失去了他的朋友，失去了两位家人。“后来，你把资料给了局里？”

“是的，我把资料从潜意识保险箱里拿出来之后，你，Mechaniker还有其他助理的名字都在上面。而我看到你的名字出现在致谢里，当时我还没有意识到你就是隐藏的那个制造者，但是我还是把那一页撕掉了，甚至没有一点犹豫。这之后才交给了Jacob。我需要最大程度的保证你的安全。”Jürgen颓然的说。

“你一直没有跟我说这些，直到我明确的告诉你我已经知道了。”Jogi走到了Jürgen旁边坐下。

“我以为时候到了我自然就会跟你说，可是，我发现了这实在是太难了。”Jürgen望着坐在他身旁的Jogi，“向你坦白实在是太难了，我担心我从此失去你。或者说，我已经失去你了，我只是想要这一刻慢点到来。”

“哦，Jürgen，”Jogi轻轻的说，“为什么你觉得我会需要你的道歉，愧疚或者后悔呢？我从不需要这些，我只是需要你。”他摇了摇头，知道他自己的努力维持的平和情感的外衣已经被全部撕裂。“我只是需要你，你却不明白。你知道我的感情，你却选择不去相信。”

“我想我的确知道。”Jürgen看向了地板，“我想我也依旧了解你。”

“你的确是。”Jogi站了起来。

“那你是否了解我的情感？”Jürgen紧紧的握住了Jogi的右手。

“我只是不确定了，”Jogi决定遵从自己内心到底是怎么感受的，“我对一个人有感觉，这个人很聪明，有天赋，他想要撼动世界，他是一个优秀的特工，他还是个很好的人，我们拥有类似的见的，他们都说我俩是很配的一对，但是他曾经并不爱我，因此他所有的优点都成为了对付我的武器。”

Jürgen的手松开了，他知道这一刻终于来临。他等待着Jogi的结论，因为这也是他自己的结论。Jogi用了“曾经”，这让即将到来的结论都加注了因为深切的情感所产生的痛苦和绝望。

“我们需要时间，当时间和空间合适的时候，我们再好好谈谈。”Jogi重新注视Jürgen，“给我点时间。”

“我们只剩下几天了。”Jürgen说，他十分难过，他是什么时候注意到Jogi有了这样复杂的眼神？他知道任何话语如今已经不起作用，过去的半个小时已经耗尽了他所有的精力，“Anja也给你发了行程表，如果你想和我离开的话，你知道在哪里找我的。”

“谁知道呢，”Jogi的眼睛里充满了痛苦和怜惜，他穿上了衬衣和外套，“只要我收拾好，我会把我们本来住的地方的钥匙尽早还给你的。”他看着Jürgen也恍恍惚惚的站了起来，想要拦住他。

“Jürgen，”Jogi温和的笑了，他从没有笑得这么惨淡过，“我知道。”我知道你的感情，也知道你想说什么，但是现在说还不如就此停下。

Jogi知道如果他多停留一分钟，会有什么冲出牢笼，他将动摇他的决心，于是他侧身离开。直到他背对Jürgen，离开这个公寓，他才发现自己穿走了Jürgen的衣服，而他终于允许自己喉咙里发出一声哽咽。

\----

这几天局里打来的各式电话几乎占了Jürgen小队所有的时间，他们所有人都语焉不详，尽力含糊。深蓝小队也发来了邮件，询问到底出了什么岔子，而凤凰小队的队长比埃尔霍夫几乎因此被抽调回国。

等到所有高层的视线都集中在这次糟糕透了同时还差点曝光的盗梦活动时，参与这次盗梦的Jürgen小队的几名成员依旧不认为是自己的问题，当然责任也不在他们这边。

三天之后，某停车场。

“你觉得Jogi会来吗？”施密特小声的问，驾驶位的Betty没有理他。而Wood根本不知道说什么，他们所有人陷入了沉默。而Jürgen站在车厢外面，时不时看看手表。

等到脚步声响起来的时候，所有人都从窒息的等待中活了过来。

Jürgen看着走近的黑发男人，他的心情终于跌到了谷底。

“Jogi的行李呢？”施密特感觉Jürgen的背影好像摇晃了一下。

“你们到外面等我。”Jürgen平静地说，Betty从来没觉得Jürgen这么失落过，盗梦失败也没这个厉害。于是她赶紧把车开到外面，给他们空间。

\----

“我来这里说再见。”Jogi觉得自己一片混乱，他难以抑制的想见Jürgen，“然后看看你怎么样。”

“如你所见。”Jürgen不知道他还能怎么继续，但是他努力说，“我一直都在想你说的话，”Jogi察觉到这一切已经很久了，而且他从不惩罚自己来惩罚别人，“我尊重你的选择。再说我也想再次看看你。”

“我很感激你为我做的这些，比如带知情人离开，保证我的安全。”Jogi几乎打定主意看着Jürgen的鞋尖说话。

“你知道的。不要对我说谢谢，我们的关系比这更多。”Jürgen看着Jogi的黑发，他希望能看看他的双眼，“你觉得我们为什么走到了这地步？”

Jogi终于开始注视Jürgen，Jogi的眼睛里波光流转，如同海洋深处，“我冲动了一回，我们之间没有找到平衡。”Jogi笑着摇着头说，“我赋予了这段关系太多东西，而你当时还没有。然后那件事情就发生了。你没说，而我觉得我该让步。”

“谁说我们没有找到平衡？”Jürgen不同意，“你从不让步，真的。”

“好吧，如你所说，”Jogi把一串钥匙拿了出来，“我把你的钥匙带来了，这回你要走了，我想我最好还给你。”

Jürgen却没有接，“留着它们。”他坚决的说，“另外，我们走之后，留下来的人都会说是我们背叛了组织，而你从没有意识到这一点，后来你决定追我至此。我很确定他们跟踪了你，因为你是我唯一重要的人，这就是局里的牵制方式：一个人在外，另外一个人被监控。”

“我知道，”Jogi笑着说，他的笑容颤抖难以维持，“但是我依旧想要来见见你。”看看你金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，和嘴角因为我的出现而上翘的弧度。

他们共同听着那些由远及近的脚步声，无力的希望这一刻来的再迟些。

“你知道，我的爱，”Jürgen痛苦的说，“我宁愿你不出现。”

“我知道。”Jogi温和的说，“而你从未准备好这一刻。”

当枪声响起来的时候，Jürgen的心紧缩了，而他的沙鹰一向以精准出名，但是在这时候，看着Jogi在他面前倒下是难以忍受的。他瞄准了他的右肩，让子弹穿了出去，将疼痛和失血降到最低。他看着Jogi的身躯因为子弹的冲力而向右后方偏倒，绑着绷带的左臂因此扬了起来，他的黑发如同墨染，在空中飞扬，凌乱又柔软，这让Jürgen感受到了彻骨的恐惧。他眼睁睁的看着Jogi倒在车库的地面上。

Jürgen却不能上前确定他是否安好。你几天之前救了我，而我只能用一发子弹来保证你在局里的安全。

施密特他们在枪声响起的时候同时打了一个哆嗦，紧接着他们见到了苍白的如同纸张的Jürgen，他们无声的出发，忽略了Jürgen那边传来的所有动静。他们无比的希望这是一场诡异又虚假的梦境，而有人能够取笑他们竟然如此当真。但是他们一路沉默，踏上了压抑的逃亡旅程。

Chapter 5

5-1

5年前。

医院后面的树林生机勃勃，初春的雪化为溪水，依旧寒冷。Jogi在治疗自己的肩伤的时候经常来这里散步，一段平坦的柏油路连接着白色的医院建筑和远处的公园。有些人会选择开车来到这里，而Jogi，他希望他能跑步，可是医生把他的肩用厚厚的石膏固定，这让他觉得跑步略有些滑稽。

正午的阳光穿透树梢的时候，他才看到他的正前方停了一辆车。一位女士优雅的靠在车门处。她戴着大号墨镜，刻意讨好的笑容体现了她有些略不自在和尴尬。

“你还是不用来了，”Jogi无奈的说，“没什么事发生。”

“别这样，我从来没这么不受欢迎过。”Anja把墨镜摘下，“再说我也有事要来。”并没有人明确的拜托她，当然大洋彼岸的某人只是强烈的暗示，再说她并不是那么想知道Jogi的想法。

Jogi哼了一声，并不打算开口。他开始往回走，而Anja跟上他。

Jogi知道他不能寄希望于甩掉她：特工+运动鞋。

“你知道，你之前的那些学生们已经疯了。”Anja说，“他们认为局里把你隔开是不能理解的。他们认为你依旧值得信任，尤其是你受了伤，而针对你的调查也应该立刻停止。近来损失太大，而你并没有什么过错。大部分人都接受了这个说辞。”

“得谢谢他们，”Jogi开始活动自己的左肩和手肘，他看上去没有多少想要交流的欲望。

“局里好像开始有些后悔对Mechaniker的处理方式了，”Anja同样开始学着Jogi活动自己的脖颈，这让她的话语因为摇头晃脑而高低不同。

“是吗？”Jogi反问，他语气里有一些不忿，但是这种情绪马上就消失了，“或许这是一个流言，但是这种仅限于言语的后悔实在太无所谓了。”他淡然的评价，然后想要走得更快些。

“是的，的确毫无用处。”Anja察觉了他想要逃跑的想法，她轻轻的拉住了他的手肘，“等下，Jogi。”

“你想做什么？”Jogi问，他嘴唇颤抖，“如果你是代表他来的，那么你可以告诉他我很好。”

你觉得他会相信这句话吗？Anja犹豫了，她是Jogi的朋友，她不想伤害他，“我不是为了代谁。这几天局里马上就要清查Jürgen的家，有些东西他没能带走，而我也必须要小心，所以想交给你。毕竟我不能私藏，而他只信任你。它们就在我车里，我是拿给你的。”Anja恳求的看着他。

“好吧。”Jogi不情愿，“你交给我就可以离开了。”

10分钟后，Jogi坐在副驾驶上听Anja说话。

他心情复杂，他知道他十分想念那段亲戚朋友都在的时光，而现在，他依旧希望能和朋友聊天。前段时间的时间让他在陌生人前建立了壁垒，他有意无意的规避别人的目光，不管是善意的抱歉还是无所谓的。但是Anja是他的朋友，他可以听听她的故事，这没有什么大碍。

“这是当时的Alan，”Anja指着一张老照片，“另一个小队的Oliver也在这里，”她没有指出Jürgen就站在Oliver旁边，她知道Jogi一定注意到了。“Alan当时是个惹事精，他嘲笑Oliver是童子军，然后他们打了起来。接着Jürgen不知道怎么就加入了，这是他们三个混战之前的。”照片里Jürgen没有戴那些士官被要求必带的帽子，金发反射着阳光，大笑着，仿佛一个大孩子。

“这个是Betty, 我们几个当时不是一个连的，后来因为突然出了一次袭击，军队损失很大，我们都被抽调去了索马里。”照片中的有些挂彩的Betty被夹在了几个高个子男士中间，“那几天死伤很重，结束之后正好赶上Betty生日，一群蓬头垢面伤痕累累的家伙还是给她开了Party，他们喊着‘Baby Betty’。会意大利语的那位还叫她‘bella’，而她大哭着嚷嚷‘我的男孩们’。”Anja眼前浮现了那段时光，挥之不去的对死亡的恐惧和哀恸。而那次生日Party,所有人都大喊大叫。一遍遍重复毫无意义的吆喝直到疲惫终于降临。

“Jürgen当时就是队长，”Anja感叹的说，“那么激烈的情绪宣泄，居然一滴眼泪都没流，我当时可佩服他了，后来Alan说他是在结束后把头埋到枕头里哭的。后来每次我看到他红肿的上眼皮的时候，都笑得直不起腰来。”Anja把手覆上了照片，翻到了下一页。

“这张上面是Karl，他当时是后加入我们的，”Anja小声说，“我们都不是很喜欢他，他太极端了。Jürgen作为长官所以不能表现的那么明显。”Jürgen的士兵们站在他身边，他们都站的很直，没有人嬉笑，显得十分严肃。Jürgen的嘴角却十分悠闲的上翘，胸有成竹的样子。

“他真年轻。”Jogi叹了口气，接着狠狠的把肆意轻狂四个字压回肚子里。

“是啊，”Anja同意，不乏遗憾的说，“可惜时间不等人。”

“时间从来都眷顾他。”Jogi反驳，“他的眼神好像从来没变过。”从来都是那么锐利和激烈。

“很抱歉冒犯你，可我有个问题，”Anja有些好奇，“你为什么没跟他走？当然你不回答也没关系。”她能看出这两人对对方还有情意，可是她不明白他们的决定，但是她还是有些好奇，毕竟她喜欢他们两个。她担心Jogi会因为这个问题而离开：这不是一个可以随意提出的问题。

“Anja，我觉得我很抱歉。”Jogi的眼睛离开了相册，他看向了车窗外的树林，“如果一开始，我就没有同意Mechaniker的安排，”一开始，我没有接受Mechaniker的保护，那么“这件事就不会发生在Mechaniker的身上。而如果我有足够的勇气，那么Jürgen就不会陷入这种境地。如果我提前告诉了Jürgen，那他从来都不会同Mechaniker发生冲突。”

“你永远都不知道。”Anja不知道怎么安慰他。

“是的，我永远都不知道另外一种结果。”Jogi的手覆上相册，他快速翻看了好几页，而Anja为此有些难过。

Jogi翻了几页，一句话都没有说，他用左手拉过之前装着这个相册的纸箱，他捡出一张照片，把它小心翼翼的拿在手里，Anja大概猜到是哪一张。

“我想现在出去走走，你介不介意帮我把这些东西都送到病房里，你知道我现在不能两只手拿箱子。”Jogi温和的说，“我会收好的。”

Anja点点头，看着对方推开了车门快步离开。

“我很抱歉，”Jogi快步走回树林。他知道自己对Jürgen的感情，却曾经无法确定Jürgen对他的。而Jogi从来都没有料到事情会坏到这个地步。他理解Jürgen的盗梦计划，因为对于Mechaniker，这就是唯一可能的出路。这样做并不容易，Jogi为Jürgen所受到的心理上的煎熬感到痛苦。

他知道，他应该留在德国。Jürgen允许了所有发生在他生活中的跟踪和模仿，而这超越了他的理解，如果他爱一个人，那么那个人的生活应该得到尊重和忠诚，而这和任务是否成功相比结果根本不会存在任何悬念。Jogi终于意识到他需要现实一点。他需要遵从自己的内心和思考。

Jürgen迟到的爱来自于Jürgen自己的后悔吗，出自于补偿吗？Jogi希望他们之间的感情多于这些，希望Jürgen的爱不是发生在这么尴尬的时候。他们理应并驾齐驱，毫无芥蒂。Jogi需要时间，需要他自己真正知道他们是否能够在经历了这些之后依旧永不止息。而Jogi曾经不知道Jürgen的真实想法。直到他们临别时，Jogi才明白自己的留下给Jürgen带来了什么样的震动。

Jürgen的眼睛在开枪之前就十分晶莹，轻轻的说他很抱歉，脸色发白，他的泪水和恐惧是如此明显，Jogi觉得枪声响起的时间漫长到就此定格，如同置身于一个时间胶囊。

绿色的树林环绕在他周围，微风拍打在他的脸上，清凉湿润。Jogi翻过自己的手掌，那是一张拍立得的照片，十分小巧和脆弱。照片上只有他们两个人，当时Jürgen小队刚刚完成入梦培训，他们把Mechaniker研究室的人都请到了工作室里，一群人把Jürgen和他挤到了镜头中间，然后在摄影师倒计时一哄而散，照片上的Jogi无奈的笑着，而Jürgen的手紧紧的搂着他的腰，Jürgen坏笑着，另一只手在他的脑袋上暗戳戳的比了一个胜利的V。

Jogi也不由得笑了起来，当我们有机会再次相见的时候，我希望我依旧爱你，而你也依旧爱我。

5-2

 

来到美国第三个月，那是Jürgen的事业开始起步的日子。那个时候，他们的工作开始出现了转机，在前段时间的谨慎接活并且不断成功之后，他们有了很高的信誉。美国佬开始意识到盗梦领域的潜在价值。而他们终于不用在飞机上休息，就为了完成一个或者两个介绍性的讲座，或者为了完成一些面试和培训。在这里，盗梦事业刚刚起步，而他们就提前完成了垄断一样的扩张。他们把总部设在波士顿，这里充满机会，以及潜在的优秀员工。

当连轴转的工作，谁谁的梦里有几个保险箱，哪个目标反而是另一个盗梦小队派来的商业间谍，CIA的老相识们委托了他们一个棘手的活之类的事情不再占据他的思想的时候，Jürgen意识到他需要时间放松。当他们赚到的钱终于开始可以支付未来几年的开销的时候，他的精神似乎变得脆弱了。他终于意识到艰难又有挑战性的工作用来转移注意力是多么重要的事情。

一次难得的长假开始，Betty抱怨他们之前的一段时间太过于疲惫，没有一场放松就完全无法继续工作。她要去酒吧，Jürgen没同意，她罕见的没有在意他的意见。Betty提回了好几瓶廉价的酒精饮料。

从没发现酒精的作用如此有效，Wood他们都醉倒在工作室的沙发上，可Jürgen却一直没有喝酒。他需要保证这几个傻瓜不要被自己的呕吐物呛到。他照顾他们，把他们挨个送回了公寓。等到他重新回到他自己的公寓，他反而突然明白为什么有的时候需要喝酒。

空无一人的公寓，地板上只摆了一个厚床垫，尽管他有足够的钱买一个好床。他却完全没有打算换的意思。他带了一些东西到美国，更多的被他丢掉了。有些东西他以为他不需要，比如相册，照片，或者贴在冰箱上的简短留言，还有昂贵的厚重的双层窗帘，当时还是Jogi选的，虽然他们有些争执：Jogi喜欢比较两种同样颜色的织物上的纹路，而Jürgen觉得无所谓。可是现在，他疯狂的想再次见到这些。

再说他还喜欢留在德国那边冰箱里的食材。他知道自己做饭好吃，并且很有天赋，可是只有当他边上有另一个人的时候，他才有兴趣做给他们两个人，在做饭的时候，Jogi就很喜欢用手肘碰他。在装盘之后，他会问问，或者等待对方说这个菜怎么样，这是他们两个人的老习惯。

他晃到了厨房，打开了冰箱门，冰箱里塞了一盒油腻的外卖，还有一罐罐红牛。他翻出了一罐，倒在玻璃杯里，他终于忍不住喝了一杯。当他和Jogi在家的时候，他们一定会每周周日开一瓶红酒，碰一下杯子。但是现在酸涩感浸满了他的口腔，他不想再在这空无一人的冷清居所呆下去了。

因为这里只是居所，而家被他丢在了德国。

他眼前都是另一个人的影子。他坐了出租，到了酒吧。

Jürgen坐在吧台前，选了最惹人注意的位置，调酒师把混了各种伏特加的鸡尾酒放到了他面前。这时一位姑娘出现，她专注的看着他的金发和双眼，优雅的坐到了他身边。

“一个人吗？”她问。

“是的。”Jürgen抿了一口酒，酸涩的说，“我把他丢到家里了。”

“哦。”姑娘为人称惊了一下，但是她没有因此离开，或许是因为眼前这位英俊的男士太过绝望，或许更是因为她只是懒得换地方，“听上去很糟糕。但你们应该只是吵架了吧。”

“你绝对想不到。”Jürgen反而笑了。

“那么，你为什么来这里？”姑娘奇怪的问。

“大概是因为这里人很多，人们可以随意的聊天，跳舞，不用担心任何事？”Jürgen大声说，试图盖过DJ突然挑选的重金属音乐。人群为了那首ACDC的歌而变的兴奋。

“不错的理由，”姑娘点了下头，笑着评论，“所以你想要躲在人群里。我也喜欢聊天，人群，也喜欢这个位置，为什么不聊聊呢？”

Jürgen大笑起来，“让我给你讲一个故事。你会爱上它的。”

 

“你觉得他就是你的真命天子？即使你知道他完全不能下厨，对金钱没有概念，而且做决定做的太慢，关键时候容易犹豫？”姑娘好奇的问。

“他不完美，”Jürgen认真的说，“我从没说他完美，我也并不完美。那段感情也并不完美，我并不马上就知道他就是那位，但是在一起工作之后，我发现他是独一无二的，我们共同经历过很多事情，而这种感情之前从未发生在我身上。”

“听上去很不错。”姑娘似懂非懂的抿了一口酒，显然她觉得自己需要酒精麻痹一下脑子。

“是的，一开始很不错，各方面都不错，前几年很棒，”Jürgen回忆着说，显然他也开始有些醉意，“我们每天都有性生活，那感觉棒极了，我以为，那就是了，这太棒了，我想要和他一天到晚都在床上度过。”

“是的，一开始都这样，”姑娘表示很理解。“我跟我的前男友一开始也这样。”

“是吧，后来我们可以有更多的东西，他知道，我也知道，”Jürgen说，“我们开始一起工作，你知道的，然后我发现他是独一无二的，我们共同经历了那些事情，他为公司后勤工作，我是外派人员，有时候他还会参与到我的工作进来，你知道吗？他那么聪明，他还是很好的帮助，我们都为工作出力，我很理解他的想法。”

“你讲过这部分，”姑娘指出。

“是啊，我离开之后一直在想我们是怎么变成现在这个样子的。我们本来可以继续的，甚至我觉得可以和他共享此生。”

“你觉得呢？”姑娘又点了一杯酒，她注意到了Jürgen有些不明所以的疑问神情，补充道“为什么变成了现在这样子？”

“我被迫接了一个任务，一个对我们来说糟糕透顶的任务，”Jürgen淡然飘渺的说，“他知道我没有选择。我本来应该同他商量，他或许知道到底应该怎么做，我却没有同他说。当时我还不是那么信任我之间的关系，想要再等等，等到时候到了自然就好。”

“但是生活没站在你这边。”姑娘理解的点头。

“我扼杀了这段关系，我可以勇敢一些，可是我没有，同他坦白很困难，但不是说无法解决。为什么我没有主动同他谈谈呢？”Jürgen注视着自己面前鸡尾酒里的泡沫，他们迅速窜到液体表面，破裂消失。“我没有那么确定，他也不再确定了，我们没成功。”

“生活真TM操蛋。”姑娘又喝了一口酒，“你就应该换个工作。”

“是啊，”Jürgen说，“我换了工作。我换个国家，我还改变了我的语言。你知道，我一直都在想，如果他也想要换个工作，那不是挺好，我们又可以一起搭档。我问过他。”

“他没同意？”姑娘眉头皱紧，显然她不是很满意这个浪漫故事的进展。

“我们分手前，我问了他，他说不行，他说他需要时间，空间。我觉得我们可以先一起换个国家，然后重新开始，可是他很坚决。”

“有些时候，当你把两个不对付的人凑到一起的时候，事情不会解决的。”妹子笑着说，“很多情况下，他们会越吵越凶，直到最终完全没机会挽回。很多事情都是这样的，看看那位想要解决问题的总统先生，把人们召集到一起和谈，这反而没有成功。”

“那么那些成功的人是怎么做的？”Jürgen觉得心头一凛，意识到或许他能找到答案。

“我想你应该知道，”姑娘十分善解人意，“你们之前也是那样做的。你知道他需要什么，你们有共同的目标之类的。”

Jürgen怔住了，在短暂的思考了几分钟之后，他郑重的向她道谢，并且请她喝下一杯酒。

在场的DJ放了下一首歌，是那首著名的"All By Myself"。

When I was young

I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun

All by myself

姑娘怜悯的看着他，体贴的建议：“如果你不想听下去，我可以要求Dave换一首的。”

“没关系，”Jürgen冷酷又紧绷的说，“我觉得这很应景。”他做的事情远远超过他诉说的。如果他告诉这位姑娘，他亲手打伤了他的肩膀呢，这让他是否值得原谅？如果回到德国，他还能否再次获得他们曾经拥有的？他陷入了自己的沉思。

姑娘没有注意到这些，她向着DJ挥舞手臂，“Dave, 甜心，换个歌，比如席琳那首That'sthe way it is！”她转向Jürgen，看着他惊奇的神情，“我每晚都会来这里，完成心理学教授布置的作业，所以和他们都是老朋友了。很高兴见到你。”

姑娘开始结账付小费，准备离开，她开心的笑笑，“不错的故事，祝你好运，先生。”

 

来美国后第一个圣诞节，Jürgen注册了一个公司用作资金周转。公司的信息都是Betty设计的，有多个办公地点，而且还跟德国那边连上了线。Wood那混小子居然说要单干，他说他现在想要探索梦境与现实的区分方法，他找了一位新导师。Jürgen觉得他有daddyissue，不过他没说出口。

之后没多久，Jürgen想再次盗梦，于是亲自接了个活。没想到‘Jogi’出现在盗梦过程中。Jürgen可以把手放在圣经上发誓，自从他到美国，‘Jogi'的形象从来没这么清晰过。他经常想象当他们能再次相见时，他们双方会是什么样的表情，在什么样的浪漫场景下，可是他从没有预料到‘Jogi'会出现在自己的梦里。

他一如既往温和的笑，仿佛从未失望也从未经历过阴霾，他眼中也没有复杂难解的情绪，他明媚的如同一株向日葵，美好又刺眼，正是Mechaniker还在的时候Jogi的形象，这让Jürgen的枪差点掉到了地上，但是Jürgen努力克制着颤抖，把沙鹰对准了‘Jogi’的额头正中部分，我不用害怕他，这只是一个特定的潜意识投射而已。

Jürgen想开枪，他知道他不是真实的，这只是一个幻影和想象，但是Jürgen希望他自己已经疯了。

‘Jogi'毫不介意枪口正对着他的额头，快乐的说：“你终于回来了，Jürgen。”

Jürgen立刻把枪对准了自己的太阳穴。Jürgen在梦中自杀过很多次，可是没有一次像这次一样，充满了病态和绝望的迫不及待。他希望这只是个噩梦，希望自己赶紧醒来。

Jürgen终于清醒的意识到他需要行动。他终止了自己的入梦任务，把盗梦事业暂时交给他人打理，专注解决问题。

5-3

 

时间回到现在。

Oliver和他的小队已经为这个任务负责了接近四个月，也接受了上层的安排：Jogi参与进来。当Lothar也按照原计划加入他们讨论的时候，他依然觉得很惊讶。Lothar之前只负责克林斯曼那一小队的后勤，在那次叛国事件之后，没有受到任何形式的追问和检查，转而负责三个小队的后勤和联络，同Boss有直接的上下级关系。Oliver忍不住猜测他大概只对Boss忠诚。Lothar的确能干好前哨的活，但是直接参与这次任务未免太过直白。Oliver并不奇怪为什么资历更深的Anja没有获得更高的职位，即使她获得更多高层的赏识：Anja和克林斯曼他们走的过近，甚至更认同这位小队队长的想法。

接下来几天，他们继续一场接一场的头脑风暴。Oliver同其他参与的特工一样感觉十分疲惫，即使他们是在讨论或者做梦。工作室里的杂物摆放的越来越多，一个又个讨论和构建的迷宫模型摆在一边。他还一直关注Jogi的情况，Jogi出乎意料的平淡，仿佛Jürgen如何与他无关。Jogi有时候会很明显的走神，安静的坐在藤椅上，如同一个难解的谜题，让人不知所措。

Oliver注意到Jogi也从不与他人交谈他在Jürgen梦中见到了什么，Jogi只是倾听和观察，带着不必要的谨慎，然后对合理的意见表示同意。Oliver佩服他这一点，即使身处漩涡，思绪混乱，可是他还能这么冷静。但是Lothar就不同，Oliver能看得出他有些紧张兴奋，而且志得意满，仿佛他已经成功在望。

这一天，他们围坐成一圈，立在边上的板子上写满了字迹。

盗梦者Hansi说出了这次盗梦最大的弊端，“我们不断的进入克林斯曼的梦境，这让他完全清楚我们想要的是什么。所以即使把信息盗出来，也可能是修改过的。盗梦需要出奇制胜，目标如果知道我们的计划，那我们完全没有胜算。”

“是的，这就是为什么得找到他的图腾，改变它，只有当他确定自己是在现实的时候，他才不会试图掩盖信息。”前哨Lothar提议，他不是很满意Hansi的言论。他不介意到底在梦里发生什么，也不介意这些对克林斯曼的影响。

“他没有图腾，”这次作为建筑师的Jogi冷静的把笔记本放到膝盖上，笔被他紧紧的夹在两指之间，“他从来不需要图腾，他完全分得清什么是梦境或者现实，这是一种天赋。”他十分尖锐的反驳，毫不留情。

“每个人都有图腾。”Lothar指出了盗梦者之间的常识，他不喜欢Jogi在这里表现出的控制力和定力，尽管他说得是事实。Lothar感觉到了一定程度的威胁，但是他知道，他会最终获得胜利和掌声，而其他人都会在他面前败下阵来。

Jogi没有继续反驳，Jürgen和他都没有图腾，他们不是很认可这种新探索：将判断现实与否的重要问题依赖在一个无机物件上有些可笑。图腾可以随意的被盗梦同行发现而失去作用，因此并不可靠。Jürgen是不需要，Jogi是觉得没必要。Jogi重视梦境的作用，比起清明梦，他更喜欢真诚的，自发的梦境，无论混乱与否，再说他最终总能凭借理智和思考分清他到底是否陷入梦境。Jogi认为梦境是心理的自我防御和定期维护。但是在这里反驳Lothar的话，并没有太大意义，他需要观察Lothar，自大会成为Lothar的疏漏，成为他失败的原因。Jogi知道他现在完全没必要同他在这种问题上争论。

“为什么我们不试试让他认为这是他自己的梦境？”Thomas提议，他聪明的打破了气氛僵硬的对话节奏，他看向Jogi,然后再转向Oliver，“让他觉得这只是自己的安全的梦境，而且没有人来盗他的梦？”

“这可能行的通。”Oliver点点头。现在的任务确实需要一个更可靠的方案，但是那些一开始就已经参与计划的人的创造力都故意销声匿迹，把任务都交给了一位刚来的新人。他很理解这些特工，他们只是特工，并不想被牵涉到局里和Jogi的对抗中去。Lothar会赢得一切，这是他们现阶段的猜测，但是Jogi毕竟是他们所有人能够从事这项职业的曾经的培训者之一。特殊的是Hansi，他一开始就不认同这个任务，以后也不会，Oliver意识到这一点，不由得有些赞同。

“两层梦境就可以，”Thomas有些不确定，“在第一层梦境里告诉他一个非常特定的消息，他会悲痛和伤心，没有安全感。”他继续，“他的梦境也会不稳定，经常变化，这给了我们机会，我们可以进入他的下一层梦境，他会容易爆发，这恰好可以帮助我们可以得手。”人们容易在梦里发飙和狂怒，或者极端悲痛，即使他们知道这里只是梦境。他们希望如果这是真实的，他们也会如同像梦里那样无所顾忌。

“所以如果他确定这是他自己的梦境，没有其他人参与，他就会没有什么戒心，而我们就可以把他的秘密揭开。”汤普逊思考了一会儿。跟上Thomas的意见。

“那么如果需要让他确定这是他自己的梦境，那这层的建筑师构建的梦境和他自己的梦境必须十分相似，没有多大的冲突。”Oliver又在白板上加了一行字。他已经知道了第二层梦境的梦主人选，但是他需要保持沉默，这不是一个轻松的任务，一旦Jogi成为梦主，这就意味着所有的潜意识都会试图攻击他，而Jogi必须要模仿Jürgen自己的梦境，这让他们两个人之间的关系不可避免的更加复杂，或者陷入更深的困境。

“要有电梯，最好层数比较多。”Andreas一边说，一边在纸上写写画画。

“需要构建一个大厦，但是第一层是顶层，是地上，最后一层是最底层，在地下。”前哨Lothar建议，“大部分主体建在地下。”

“然后克林斯曼的潜意识会自动充满它，关键是‘那个’潜意识怎么办？”red问，所有人的目光都自动集中在Jogi那里。Red也有些担心，他不介意谁是梦主，只要有人能够对付‘那位’，他们的任务就比较好做。

“我第一个入梦，”Jogi知道这是必然的选择了，但是他依旧很冷静和平淡，仿佛他从不介意到底会发生什么，他冷硬的表情让人觉得他像一个光滑的大理石雕塑，所有的情绪翻涌都被好好的隐藏在大理石表面之下，“我会有机会解决那位投射，如果我一分钟后没有醒来，你们再接入PASIV。”

“这要求你是第二层梦境的建筑师，”Oliver指出，他非常清楚这是唯一的选择，只有如此，他们才有可能成功的盗取，他并不愚蠢，知道在这里玩语言和心理游戏并不妥当。jogi，大概在冰冷外表掩盖下，内心已经被他们和Jürgen两方牵扯，绝不会觉得好过，Oliver衷心希望这种任务不要再来第二次了，“不过这件事只能交给你做。尽量让他觉得这是他的梦境。”

 

接下来的几天，他们又连续讨论了几次，不断的调整计划方案。Oliver觉得这个任务严重的影响了自己的精神，他好像永远都喝不够咖啡，也经常容易失眠。但是身为焦点的Jogi却反应平淡，注意力很集中，他还建议Oliver每天出去跑步，好像他以某种方式在期待着任务开始。

Oliver想要试着理解，这大概是Jogi控制情感的一种方式，但是他只是大胆猜测。Oliver就做不到如此从容，这次任务就如同盗自己的梦，让他觉得不适。当他失去价值的时候，局里是不是也会这么做呢？现在他有充分的理由猜测局里说不定已经写好了他的病史，就差把他介绍给精神病院院长了。

一周之后，上层终于批准了他们的计划，因为涉及内容众多，信息也十分重要，Boss要求他们的计划就在局里实施，他坚决不同意Oliver要求另外找一个地点，以免给局里惹麻烦。

庆幸的是，任务开始前几天，只是出了个小岔子，Thomas请假说自己得了严重的流行感冒，所以不能到场参与任务。Oliver向Jogi求证，Jogi给了他年轻人的电话，Oliver无奈的听着对方浓重的鼻音说抱歉。但是Lothar和另外几位特工觉得无所谓，毕竟在场优秀的盗梦者不止他一位。他们都比较多面手，并且经历过各种意外情况。Oliver注意到Lothar似乎对这位年轻人不能出席而更加满意，而Jogi则更加冷淡。

 

Jürgen坐在自己的房间里，他依旧穿着那件颜色鲜艳的衣服坐在床边，情景相似的好像之前。唯一不同的是，他很快就开始昏昏欲睡，他手中的书本也掉在地上，发出一声脆响。他们在他的中餐里加了一些药剂，让他在午休时间入睡。

盗梦者们走进了房间，几名特工搬来了躺椅和椅子，他们坐在Jürgen周围。Lothar把一台PASIV放到Jürgen旁边，抽出了两条IV线，一条交给了Jogi，一边看着Jogi将IV线刺入手腕静脉，一边把另一条IV线接在Jürgen的手腕上，按照计划，Jogi会提前入梦1分钟，Lothar拿出手表计时，看着Jogi靠在椅背上躺好后，就按下了正中心的按钮。

当Jogi歪在躺椅上陷入梦境，Oliver难以置信的看到本来应该同样陷入梦境的Jürgen把手上松松搭着的IV线拿开，走到Jogi的躺椅面前。Jürgen的手颤抖着握上了Jogi的肩膀，轻轻晃动他。但是Jogi只是随着他的动作晃了一下脑袋，并没有醒过来。Oliver注意到自己小队的人都以一种‘见鬼了，要掏枪’的目光注视着这一切。但Lothar满意的笑了。

Oliver的位置看不到Jürgen的表情，他只能看到Jürgen的手在离开Jogi肩膀的时候十分隐晦的碰了一下他的脸颊。Oliver的注意力艰难的转向了Lothar，Lothar略有些恭敬到夸张的把门推开，让另外几位特工进来，Oliver希望是自己陷入了梦境：

他们都是深蓝的特工，带着特殊的勋章和标志。

深蓝的队长尼古拉斯收起了手中的配枪，还有一把PK380呆在他的腋下枪套里，他冷静的宣布，

“女士们先生们，现在我们终于有机会查清勒夫先生的秘密：到底是谁把入梦剂卖给了施瓦兹帮派。我们甚至还可以看看他梦里的PASIV图纸。”尼古拉斯为之后马上就要开始的盗梦之旅和发掘秘密而兴奋饥饿。这是一个十分有趣的目标，值得他为此花费时间和精力。

Joachim Löw,就职于德国联邦情报局第九局，特工，负责高危人群信息搜集，39岁时一次任务结束之后申请退休。曾经的职业生涯十分丰富，包括药剂师，除草工人，教师，教练，心理咨询师等。在最后一次任务结束后追击另外一名特工时肩部中弹，于医院修养，之后局里批准了他的退休申请。

任务开始。

\----

大约一个月前，内策尔的家。

一把冰凉的瓦尔特PK380手枪枪口贴在他的额头上。

“即使你们戴上了面罩，我也知道你们是谁。”内策尔坐在自己的沙发里。这伙疯子居然侵入了他的家，甚至还威胁他的家人。他嗓音低沉，十分愤怒，“没有想到会被自己局里的特工威胁。”

“内策尔先生，我们只是执行命令，你只是需要打一个电话。”领头的特工并没有摘掉自己的面罩，也没有收回自己的枪。他在暗示内策尔他自己并不是这场盗梦计划的主导者，他来这里就是为了这个电话。

“执行谁的命令？”内策尔冷静的问，内策尔既不了解这是什么计划，也不清楚第九局高层的具体意思，但是局里处理某些问题的行事作风让他十分恼火。

“局里的命令，先生。”回答的领头特工优雅闲适，稳重冷静，他不想泄露秘密，内策尔与勒夫先生关系不错，看来不是传闻。“他们需要他加入，这会让棘手的任务变得更容易完成。”的确，这个盗梦任务没有目标自然不可能完成。但是内策尔不需要知道这些。“如果你之前没有屡次拒绝局里的提议的话，本来可以不用这么难看的。你也是特工，知道这意味着什么。”他带着黑色的手套指了一下自己身后的其他特工。

意味着最后通牒，内策尔完全知道这些。他看了眼自己的妻子，注意到她正在被枪口指着。他左手接过电话，看着眼前的带着黑色面罩的入侵者，手指因为愤怒而颤抖。他同意了Jogi的退休申请，和那位年轻人有过交流，但是现在，局里因为这些闯入他的家，而他居然毫无办法。

内策尔拨通了电话号码。他知道，他已经没有别的选择。

“Jogi? 是内策尔，把这个任务接了，and see it in your own eyes。”

刻意让所有特工把脸蒙住，换成普通制服的尼古拉斯知道，内策尔对深蓝并不友善。将深蓝小队隐藏在目标所有可能的视线之外是必要的，目标十分谨慎小心，聪明敏锐。如果不是因为内策尔盛怒和稍许慌乱，他的电话可能会导致尼古拉斯输掉这场游戏。他需要降低任何可能消息泄露带来的风险。而现在，一切水到渠成。

尼古拉斯轻轻松了一口气，在内策尔看来这只是特工完成任务的放松，但是对于尼古拉斯来说远远不止这些，他还得到了掌控欲的满足。他希望他能够解开自己的面罩，让这位第九局的老古董大大的惊讶一番，但是他知道，现在还不到时候。他还没有享受到破解他人秘密带来的甜蜜和满足，他还没有让那些虚伪之人的梦境在他身边伸展摇曳，他还没有以他们被盗梦之后的万分恐惧和无措失落为食。而现在，尼古拉斯只是用一句电话留言为自己这端加了一个砝码，就能让那位十分难搞的目标把自己主动送上。

他好不容易凑了一场好局，可不能缺少对家的皇后。

5-4

 

这是Jürgen多年以来再次在现实中见到Jogi。他经常想象当他们能真正的再次相见时，他们双方会是什么样的表情，在什么样的浪漫场景下，他会怎样开始他们的对话，甚至怎样重新点燃焦灼的柴火。而现实这种情景，却荒谬的超越了他当时的全部想像。

Jogi就在他面前熟睡，安然的如同几年前睡在他身边一样放松自然。Jürgen虽然总是喜欢吐槽他懒床，但是他总是陪他一起，Jürgen就是喜欢看对方熟睡，听着他的呼吸，故意不叫他起来，关掉闹钟，想让他多睡一会。

\----

Jürgen希望他所关心的人都安全，但是似乎总是未能如愿。他们刚到美国没多久，Karl就出现在他的视线里，而Jürgen的不安开始持续的烧灼如同点燃的野火。雪上加霜的是，Wood失踪了，而那个虚假的‘Jogi’则开始有条不紊的蚕食他精神。

到美国第一个圣诞节之后。

Jürgen在酒吧里一个人喝闷酒，而这时，Jürgen冷不防注意到了比进监狱之前更落魄的Karl。

他冲上去给了Karl一拳，而Karl罕见的没有还手。

“你个狗杂种，谁他妈的把你放出来的！”

“队长，”Karl从地上爬起来，抹了一把嘴角的血，“局里有特殊监狱的事被一个大胆的记着曝光了，所以他们就让在里面的所有人自生自灭了。有个你之前手下的伙计帮了我一把，然后我去求Alan。他知道我已经改过了，他告诉我让我来这边找你。”

“哦，真的吗？你觉得我会相信胡扯？”Jürgen把自己的T恤的领口正了正。

“队长，我真的没法在德国混下去了，”Karl狼狈的说，他注意到酒吧里其他人都在看好戏，“你是我的队长，我之后什么事情都听你的，只要你能给我个活，别让我饿死。”

“是的，”Jürgen无动于衷，“可我不在乎这个。”

 

Jürgen并没有派给他任务，但是他隐约觉察到了Karl这个时候出现并不寻常，他让betty给他找了个从不如梦的活，并一直确保他留在自己的视线以内。在德国的Alan再次同他联系的时候，他罕见的对着好友为这件事情发了火。

“你不是入过Karl的梦境吗？如果你这么好心，下次别让我给你的好心买单。”Jürgen直接说，他从来不是一个有耐心的人，他打电话也一向直接，很少给别人反应时间。

“是的，先生，”Alan赶紧表态，“没有下次了。”他尴尬的继续，“他毕竟是一起上过战场的兄弟，所以我决定给他一个机会。我很抱歉，我不应该直接把他送过去。”

“你的确应该感到抱歉。”Jürgen丝毫没有放过对方的意思，“Alan，你知道你送过来一个什么人吗？你肯定没考虑过这个。”

“我不太清楚你的意思。”Alan有些紧张。

“是的，你的确，”Jürgen把手机握的很紧，他希望处理这事的是Anja，至少她非常谨慎，“专注我给你的任务，别把时间浪费到别的地方。Karl到我这里有别的目的，凭他的手腕，没必要非要跑到我这里让我给他个工作。我会给Karl一些边缘化的任务，看看他到底有什么打算。但是如果他坚持要入梦，”他仔细思考了一下，“我会保证他接不到这种任务。”

“好的。”Alan表示同意，他想要帮曾经的战友一把，Jürgen的回复并不过分，而他也并不想要继续冒犯Jürgen，他知道后果会很严重，所以他一直没敢说。

“Alan，”Jürgen终于缓和了一些，“我知道你依然把Karl当成战友，你觉得他进了监狱接受了教训，也应该值得第二次机会，我都理解。但是我要告诉你，从下次开始，任何事情都不要同Karl说，什么消息都不要用电话传递，要小心。专注你的工作，别让我失望。”

\----

Wood曾经是Jogi的学生，在他找了一位新导师之后，同Jürgen他们就不是那么经常联系。他是个年轻人，头脑虽然不是那么走寻常路，但是十分认真，热爱冒险，而且不凑巧的知道不应该知道的事情。他经常一个多月没有音信，只是为了完成一个秘密任务。当他好几个月没有联系自己的导师之后，他的导师才意识到有些奇怪。

等消息到了Jürgen这里，他的手下并没有觉得有什么问题。盗梦者们经常出现这种联系不上的情况，他们钱来得太快，花的也太快。他们满世界的接任务，赚钱赚的脑袋发麻，醒来之后早都不知道自己在哪。而Jürgen放出话来，只要Wood没有出现，这事就绝对没完。

Jürgen花了将近一年时间建立的体系庞大又有效，至今还没有哪个盗梦队伍敢和他对着干。他发邮件询问了多个零散的盗梦者，他们纷纷表示Wood并没有同他们一起出任务。一个盗梦者说最近给Wood发过邀请，但是Wood拒绝了，说正在参与另一个任务。

但是Jürgen却无法查到Wood参与的那个任务，也无法找到那个队伍组队的前哨。在盗梦界，圈子并不大，Jürgen还是第一次遇到这种情况。

时间没过多久，Jürgen就确定自己已经无法忍受了。

Anja发过来一条秘密消息，说局里好像确认Mechaniker已经故去了，他们开始悄悄地给他的妻子发抚恤金，但是还没有找到尸体，他们掩盖了他的死亡。Anja警告了Jürgen这边所有人。Jürgen让她去找更多的资料，Jürgen希望他们弄错了。如果Mechaniker已经不在了，Jürgen就真的觉得自己没多大几率挽回过去的一切。

而Jürgen的梦也没有放过他，‘Jogi’大发脾气，他故意摔了很多东西，Jürgen只好祈求他，别这么疯狂，但是他知道他只是想要折磨自己。后悔和悲伤已经席卷了他的潜意识，让他根本没有办法平静下来。

那位潜意识防御毫不留情，锋利的如同一把胡乱挥舞的军刀，他总是这么有杀伤力。那位防御对着Jürgen最喜欢的那张拍立得照片开枪，Jürgen第一次这么恨自己精准的枪法。那个防御一枪就击中了5米开外的高度还不超过2英寸的照片。

Jürgen第一次产生了想要崩掉这个潜意识脑袋的冲动。但是Jürgen知道自己见鬼的做不到。那位潜意识无论如何疯狂，无论和真正的那位差别有多大，他都无法开枪，这位潜意识是他唯一能够抓住的印象，是他每天都渴望见到的美景。他的电脑里有Jogi的照片甚至是小视频，他也知道这个潜意识对他产生的危害，可是他却像上了瘾，他需要在梦里见到他，而那个潜意识根据自己每一个复杂思绪而不断完善。Jogi说的对，Jürgen想，梦境虽然并不真实，但足够真诚。

他在感情这方面只是一个失意的普通人，有着各种各样的不完美。Jürgen看着眼前混乱的场景，一句话都说不出来，只能飞快的离开自己的梦境。

Jürgen无法再接新的盗梦任务，甚至无法相信自己是否能够痊愈。但是他知道，他依旧想要解决实际问题，因为现实更紧迫。Jürgen需要知道是谁杀死了Mechaniker，又是谁在背后搞定了Wood，是谁处在暗处，他确信这里不乏老对手。这种若有若无的压力并没有把他击垮，他从不介意承担压力，甚至喜欢接受挑战，他绝不能停在原地。如果他依旧停在原地，那么他失去的将远远超过他承受的极限。到那个时候，那个潜意识就会化为暗影，每天让他活在自责和因渴望而绝望的情感里。

Mechaniker的消息对于Jürgen只有一个：这是一个危险将至的信号。在美国，没有人能动他，但是在德国那位的处境就完全不同。Jürgen手下的人都必须守他的规矩：不准动Joachim Löw。如果局里真的有人真的打破了这个规矩，他不介意亲自让他们明白后果。

\---

差不多半个月前。Jogi刚刚结束和Oliver的讨论。

在同Oliver和盗梦小队的成员告别之后，Jogi离开了第九局的工作地，隐藏着自己颤抖的指尖。

他心中充满了疑惑，迫切的需要寻找答案，可是他知道在他真正的到家确定安全之后，他才有思考的时间。Jürgen的公寓和他的公寓一样，地址都没有出现在纸面上。Jürgen的家并不大，但是地理位置很好，并且门上有几把锁和铁链。床头柜里放了他的惯用武器。他们一开始的时候习惯把对方往酒店里带，但是不知道是谁开启的先河，觉得家里更放松和安全。

Jogi站在门前，低下头检查自己走上出门时卡在门框里的薄纸片。它好好的卡在原地。Jogi开门在确定屋内无人之后，把门锁好。他从Jürgen那里学会如何把自己隐藏起来，家就是最后一道防线。他需要自我认定的安全。

他走进卧室，只开了一盏昏黄的台灯。Jogi拿出了一条烟，从柜子里拿出打火机点燃。这不是没有自控力，他安慰自己，我只是太累了。Jogi用了不必要的力气按压打火机的滚轮。看着玻璃上印出的打火机的单薄摇曳的火苗，觉得它孤独而脆弱。

“如同一叶扁舟。”Jogi自言自语，在黑色的广袤大洋上漂泊，面临着未知的暴风和颠簸。

他回忆着在Jürgen梦中见到的一切。完全相反的故事，Oliver的故事，Jürgen的梦境，到底谁是正确的呢。他一直都知道Jürgen在美国过的如何。不是他无聊的刻意打听，而是Anja不经意的提起。Jürgen没有个人方面的理由回来。至于他到底有没有被美国招募，实话说，Jogi不是太感兴趣。他倾向于相信Jürgen的梦境，那符合他的猜测和理解。

他重重的吸了一口烟，手指轻轻的按压弹动，把烟灰抖落。

如果Jürgen为了追着Karl回来，那么Karl很显然成为了搞清楚Jürgen作为的关键。

他从床头柜里翻出一个破旧的手机，这是一个从地下黑市上买来的一次性手机。Jogi知道他的手机已经被监听。他犹豫了很久，按下号码又删掉，在内心搏斗了十几分钟之后，他拨通了电话。

“真抱歉打扰你了，克洛泽，是Jogi。”他听到了对方的问好。

“博士，我从没见你用过这种通讯方式。有什么事吗？”对方惊讶的问，Jogi听到电话里穿来小孩子在木制地板上光脚奔跑的啪嗒声。Jogi想把电话挂断，但是他知道，当他拨号的那一刻，就已经做好了决定。

“有一件事想要拜托你。”Jogi回答。克洛泽和他不同，克洛泽有家庭，有工作上的诸多顾忌，做事从来不极端，Jogi希望他能一直如此，所以并不想事事都把他拉下水。他知道这件事克洛泽很容易办到，那是他工作职责范围内的事情，Jogi不想提额外的要求。

“尽管说吧。”克洛泽的声音十分冷静但是略有些疑惑，一连串不成调的钢琴声混在在背景里。

“你能查一查Karl的工资吗？如果可以的话，能不能查查Karl所有的个人账户？”Jogi知道，作为局里第四局的负责人，这件事十分简单，并且与第九局的工作没有冲突。

“好的，没问题。你等下。”克洛泽离开了话筒，他的声音因此变得清浅，“卢安，你在干什么？你不能把足球放在你妈妈的钢琴上。”Jogi的嘴角不由得上翘，他这时才意识到，在连续的几天时间里，这是他最放松的时刻。

“抱歉，博士，”克洛泽重新回到了电话旁，“你最近怎么样？”他担心的问候。

“我很好。”Jogi麻木的回答，他看着自己在窗玻璃上的倒影，疲惫的回答。

“听着，博士，”克洛泽的声音里混杂了焦急和关心，这让他觉得亲切，“最近第九局惹得事情越来越多，口风管的十分严。入梦剂的配方已经泄露了，有的特工证明了这一点，他们在黑市上发现了入梦剂（Somnacin），所以大家公认第九局里有个内鬼。另外那些地下君主们都疯了一样想知道PASIV的制作过程。无论你打算做什么，Jogi，别故意趟浑水，注意安全。”

“我保证不会的。”Jogi只好说，他已经深陷漩涡。当他接受了Mechaniker的工作邀请，当他一开始在局里工作的时候，他就知道，他已经身处风暴之中。当Jürgen第一次吻他的时候，他就意识到他已经陷入了危险。

克洛泽很显然不相信他说的话。Jogi知道他一定在不认同，但是他没有说。Jogi只好继续，“如果你查到了异常的地方，请一定把邮件加密然后发给我。你知道我常用的加密算法和个人邮箱。”

“如果没有的话，我就不会给你发邮件了。”克洛泽替他补充。他们之前也合作过任务，真正的熟识是在Karl的审判之后。克洛泽是一个很温和的人，逻辑很好，思路奇快。Jogi带他入梦时，他也为之着迷，但是他从来都谨慎对待入梦这件事，Jogi很佩服这一点。

“是的。”Jogi笑着回答，终于感到了轻松自然。他一向拥有很好的平衡力，在处任何一种关系的时候都是如此，友情的，亲情的，爱情的，除开和Jürgen的那次。他冲昏了头，依赖了自己的直觉，在开始的谨慎之后，一路冲动到再也停不下来。

“好的，我会的。”克洛泽回答，一如既往的沉稳。

Jogi在挂断电话的时候，才注意到烟已经烧到了滤嘴。他看着玻璃上自己的倒影，仿佛注视着一个陌生人，眼神空白仿佛神游天外。那个倒影渐渐模糊，雨滴打到玻璃上，汇集在一起沿着玻璃流下，划过他自己的影像。窗外的影响同时变得模糊，路灯和别的人家的灯光在水滴里放大，好像一个幻影。

他的左手覆上右肩，手肘搁在膝盖上，如同一只翅膀折断的鸟，颤抖着在黑暗面前保护自己。

第二天早上，Jogi还是坚持去跑步。早上跑步并没有让他出很多汗，他冲了一个热水澡。当他清空了所有的情感和思念之后，他真实的感受到了自己的心情，他为Jürgen和他自己感到担忧和疑惑。但是Jogi意识到自己能做的事情还有很多，无论克洛泽给他的反馈是什么，他都需要提前做好准备。他打开自己的笔电，用自己的私人邮箱给三个不同的地址发了三封加密邮件。邮件发完之后，他又给Anja的私人号码发了一条看似莫名其妙的信息：

“你知道吗？”

他已经猜到了回信的内容，而Anja的回信一向不会让人久等。

“你是谁？”接着一长串数字像乱码一样出现在下一条回复中。

Jogi笑了，他从没像现在这样喜爱过这个暗号。

Chapter 6

6-1

海浪一波波的拍打在沙滩上，浇湿沙子，给小孩子做沙堡提供了素材。几个小孩子将沙子装到了塑料桶里，大人们在旁边的椅子上坐着闲聊。Jürgen站在沙滩上，阳光浇洒他的裸露的皮肤，烤的暖烘烘的，就连脚下的沙子也是温热的。天空上飘着几朵懒洋洋的云朵，在沙滩上投出几个阴影，而海面上有冲浪者和几艘帆船，远处的海港里传来轮船的汽笛。

Jogi的潜意识依然同他之前见过的一样，稳定又轻松。但是他知道过不了半个小时，这些潜意识就会察觉入侵者，他们十分敏锐，而且攻击力并不弱。作为这次任务的梦主，Jürgen选择Jogi最喜爱的现实场景作为梦境的开始。

Jürgen回头看，近景是几株椰子树，还有沙滩上散步的海鸥，有几个蓝色的垃圾桶歪斜的立在沙地上。稍远的地方有一个停车场和停机坪，更远处是市区的高楼。他已经很久没有构建梦境了，拜某个潜意识和Jogi所赐。而现在他来到这里的心情就如同他初次构建梦境时一样，充满了兴奋和焦虑。

他的大脑如此神奇，因为他在很短的时间内就构建了所有的细节。他可以设想闻到现实中海风会有的咸味，假想着自己呼吸的是空气。他知道这里不是现实，因为这一切都源自他的想象。

深蓝小队一会就会汇集起来，留给他的时间并不多。

海里传来了冲浪者的呼喊声，几位工作人员奔向海里。Jürgen眯起眼睛，呼救声就在他的正前方，理智提醒他不要轻举妄动，但是他的直觉和经验给了他提示。海浪随着他越走越远离岸边而愈加汹涌，从他的脚踝上升到了他的膝盖。海水带来的冲击力让他有些站不稳，他顺着那个冲浪者手指的方向，根据指引，走到更深更危险的海里，直到海水没过他的头。

一个人影就在不远处的海中，如同潜泳，但是毫无动作。那个人平躺着，他周围的海水像一个柔软的茧把他包裹起来。他穿着西装裤和白衬衫，安静的悬浮在深蓝色的海水中，粼粼波光打在他身上，如同一首浪漫的交响。

Jürgen很清楚那个人影是谁，他欣赏了一会儿水中的飘散的黑发和流畅健壮的身体线条。Jürgen深吸了一口气，游到那个人身边，把他推出了水面。

这个额发稍短的Jogi一出水就大声的呛咳起来，呛咳造成的眼泪都和脸上的海水混到了一起，他想要挣脱，但是Jürgen从背后卡着他的胸骨下方，让他把水都咳出来。Jürgen冷静的看着他恢复知觉，然后把他往岸边拽。

Jürgen拽着额发稍短的Jogi的胳膊走到了齐膝深的水里，几位急救人员发现没有大碍都离开了，而人群散去之后，那位差不多头发较长的，穿着黑色西装的Joachim出现在Jürgen的视野里。Joachim站在浅水里，眼睛里浮现着惊愕和难以置信，但是快乐随后迸发出来，眼睛里好像倒映了薪火。

深蓝小队开了一辆军用悍马，停在路边，几位全副武装的特工们推开了车门。

Jürgen双手拉住Joachim的黑色西装，几乎把他提了起来，紧接着按到了水里。Joachim非常惊讶，挣扎的厉害，黑发摩擦着水下的沙地，他的手举了起来，想要把Jürgen推开，获得一点空气，但是Jürgen的力气越来越大，压着他的胸膛。

Jürgen隔着水面看着水下，他不知道自己还需要坚持多久。

深蓝的几位特工冲进了海里，把Jürgen从Joachim身上拉开。Jürgen一退开，Joachim马上被救了起来。尼古拉斯转向了狼狈的，浑身都是水的，衣服被扯歪的Jürgen，站在他们两个人中间，把有价值的目标挡在身后。

“我以为你会识相些。就让他这样离开梦境可不是什么好主意。”尼古拉斯的特工正尝试让那位Joachim重新呼吸，急救一直持续到Joachim重新睁开眼睛。

“我以为你们已经在市里绕晕了。”Jürgen冷酷的回答。他的手插进了裤兜，想要掩盖自己颤抖的双手。

“我再次警告你，”尼古拉斯示意手下的特工把Joachim抬起来，他看上去没有一丝懊恼甚至十分得意，“你我的合作基于对组织未来的关心。如果你提前Kick或者干扰我的盗梦，导致这次任务失败，那么局里就会明白到底谁更适合这个任务。我会再次入梦，不论造成什么后果，都会把我想要的秘密盗出来。我会用深蓝的方法，它令人遗憾（愉悦）的同你的无损建议十分不同。”

“当然，”Jürgen握紧了拳头，狠狠的瞪视他，“我们之前的确是这么定的规则。”

尼古拉斯笑了，“我们都不是会遵守规则的人。所以我留了一位前哨没有入梦。想必你现在注意到了。你要来加入我们这队吗，考虑到这里有你的情人？”他指了一下那边的悍马车。

Jürgen顺着尼古拉斯的手望了一眼，他很清楚深蓝的队长正打算欣赏他所有的情绪，享受控制的乐趣，而他不想让尼古拉斯得到一丝满足，“你们带着军用的设备冲到这里来，我不觉得我还会对这个任务再有什么帮助。”

“是吗，”尼古拉斯反驳，“停机坪那里停了一架黑鹰。你开着它远离地面，保证自己活着，这样的帮助就很大了。我们成功之后会给你发信号。”他们需要梦主活着，这样梦境就不会坍塌，给了深蓝充分的时间保证任务成功。

“我还以为你们会连阿帕奇都能想象出来呢。”Jürgen毫不介意的再次讽刺。黑鹰和阿帕奇都不属于德国出产的直升机，而他对这种合作交流并不惊讶。在梦境里由梦主开黑鹰直升机的确是个好主意，可是如果目标也是个军人，拥有一整套防御系统，那么他们所有人都可能出局，而阿帕奇能够解决这种问题。

“给你一个机会把放着保险箱的大楼连同机密一起轰干净？”尼古拉斯笑了，“现实一点，我知道勒夫的脑袋里没有坦克，他连开枪都不是那么精准。”

Jürgen冷静地看着尼古拉斯和他的三位特工坐上悍马车，看着他们离开。他决绝的转身带着‘那位投射’走向停机坪，同那位深蓝的队长一样，他的时间同样短缺。

 

“我喜欢那个公寓，”‘那位投射’在飞机上只待了2分钟就开始试图同Jürgen交流，“安全性高，顶层，夜景很好，可惜你的boss知道这个住址。所以那里不再是个安全屋了。”

“我不喜欢黑鹰，”Jürgen故意大声的自言自语，“它们总是让我想起来索马里那些日子，但是我确实开过它们，比起黑鹰我更喜欢小鸟。来的快，飞的也快，即使被打成筛子。”

“联军当时没有出动阿帕奇。”‘投射’温和又了然的回应。

“他们不能，”Jürgen笑笑，“因为当时美国政治形势太差。法国佬又根本不起作用。如果要是阿帕奇出动了，那个链炮就够索马里那些武装分子受的。”

“法国佬，”‘投射’嗤笑了一声，Jürgen觉得这一声实在太有感染力，“他们永远都干不了明面上的活。”

“说到明面上的活，”Jürgen调整了一下飞行的指数，让黑鹰拥有高的爬升力，“我也没有干多少，但是我倒是查到了不少‘明面上’的东西。”

“比起打哑谜，”‘投射’表示现在话题的走向很不感兴趣，他转向了操作杆和仪表盘，兴奋的好像小孩子拿到了新玩具，Jürgen觉得他的眼睛都冒光了。”‘投射’把手放到了操作器上，笑着说，“既然你不喜欢这架黑鹰，介不介意我开一下这个baby？”

Jürgen只好从主驾驶座上让开位置。

\----

深蓝小队的特工听到了直升机旋桨的声音，开车的那位盗梦者猛踩油门，将悍马的速度提升到了极限。

“听着，”尼古拉斯摇动仍然陷在恐惧和难以置信情绪里的Joachim，注视着他把混乱的视线聚焦到自己的脸上，“你还记得刚才发生了什么吗？”

Joachim点点头，显然还没有反应过来，尼古拉斯其实非常感激Jürgen，如果他亲自动手实施一些不那么光彩的虐待，比如水刑，事情会难办很多。按照他的调查，Joachim不是一个可以轻易妥协的绣花枕头。而现在他的情人Jürgen给他造成的迷惘和震惊还没有完全褪去，尼古拉斯可以顺着形势尽情发挥：“我知道你不会相信，但是，那确实是Jürgen。”尼古拉斯没有说假话，他关注着Joachim的表情，掂量自己的言语的影响。

“他把你的秘密泄露给了那些黑帮，”尼古拉斯试着引导Joachim的想法，“局里知道了这一点，需要让你参与一场盗梦，你还记得吗？而他投靠了施瓦兹那一家，施瓦兹还拿到了入梦剂，而他想要从你这里获得更多的信息。你知道他们是怎么拿到的？”

“什么？”Joachim皱着眉，“Jürgen怎么可能会同黑帮有联系？”

尼古拉斯只好一点点消除他的怀疑，“你应该知道的，Jürgen当年不是带着Wood走了吗？Wood是”

“是施瓦兹当家的侄子。”Joachim回想起来。但是他的表情越来越严肃，眼神也更加谨慎。

这时悍马碰上了路障，开车的特工只能将车转向，所有的特工都紧张起来，这意味着梦境开始发生变化，潜意识已经意识到有人入侵。他们正在一个最早的一批盗梦者的脑子里横冲直撞，这群深蓝的人完全知道应该怎么应付。入梦的三位深蓝队员弯腰掏出武器包，给机枪上膛。

“是的，但是别责怪Jürgen，”尼古拉斯马上意识到给Jürgen泼脏水不是个好主意，显然这两人并不是如同传言中所说的那样对对方已经绝望，没有任何联系。Jürgen在Joachim心里显然重要的多。爱情，尼古拉斯想，真是一种盲目的情感。它的存在或者增加他的任务难度，但是至今为止出乎意料的顺利。让Joachim决定接任务就是一个成功的范例。而现在他只是需要顺着Joachim的想法说就可以了，这是一种手段，他擅长这个，“他并不想出卖你，但是当时他们都被同施瓦兹对着干的安德家俘虏了，Wood先屈服，Jürgen的答案只能是‘是’或者‘否’，如果是‘否’，Wood的命就不那么有价值了。”

Joachim用手捂住了自己的眼睛，尼古拉斯知道，他已经开始接受了能让自己不那么伤心的故事：心爱之人被迫背叛。尼古拉斯注意着他肢体动作的微小变化，“Jürgen想要杀死你，你知道这是为什么吗?”

Joachim终于抬头看向尼古拉斯，尼古拉斯品味着对方的焦虑和不知所措，知道自己已经快要成功，他说出参杂着真相的谎言，“因为他改变了主意，突然想要救你，你对他来说比他想象中的更加重要。你现在正在被盗梦，安德帮的非法盗梦小队冲进了你的脑子，而我们是局里的人，我们的任务是在他们成功之前保证秘密安全。”他忽略了队友们的眼神交流，“你没有真的在这里，这只是想象。但是别试着自杀，因为我确定他们已经给你注射了镇静剂，这样你可能会被困在这里，再也出不去。”

“不，这不可能是真的。”Joachim的手捂住了自己的耳朵，而这时车外开始传来了嘭嘭的枪响声，一位坐在左侧座椅的特工拿出了一把机枪，利用瞄准镜看向远处，紧接着他大叫了一声：

“get down! RPG!”

开车的特工猛地一打方向盘，Joachim向左撞，差点磕到脑袋，尼古拉斯拽住了他，知道时机已经到了，他即将成功把握住这个目标，从这之后，他将对尼古拉斯言听计从。

“听着，我不介意你觉得这是真的还是假的，”尼古拉斯严厉的拽着Joachim的衣领，用强势的肢体语言进一步的打击对方的理智，“但是我不想要我的小队的人都被丢到limbo，现在告诉我，你把制造PASIV和入梦剂的信息都放在哪里的保险箱里了？是不是那个最显眼的建筑？”

一发火箭弹擦到了车尾打进了一栋建筑里，Joachim看向后视镜，几队拿着机枪的人已经出现在他们周围，有的人架起了火箭炮，有的人抬起了枪，子弹随后嘭嘭的打在悍马上，击出一个个小窝：他们的车被打穿只是时间问题。

“是的，就是那个高楼，我最喜欢的顶层公寓，”Joachim颤抖着。

“你听到他说的了，”尼古拉斯向他的队友大喊，“快走！”

\----

深蓝小队直接把悍马开进了公寓大厅，撞破了门。他们身后的那些投射如同发了疯一样追赶，人数众多，投射人物个个都有武器，让特工们头皮发麻。投射们手里拿着的武器都填充了丰富的弹药，没有机枪或者手枪的投射把任何一种尖利的金属或者玻璃片都变成了武器，有几把刀甚至插到了公寓大厅的门框里。

一位特工推着Joachim进入了大楼，锁上通道入口，然后在一个通道尽头的拐角处搭了一个简易的防御工事，3位特工给机枪加满了子弹，瞄准了入口，准备将即将进入通道的投射一枪击毙。

他们必须在这里坚持一段时间，为了任务安全，这栋公寓被设计成为只有一个电梯上下。深蓝小队必须在此处等待电梯，并且保护好Joachim。潜意识投射们开始发起了第二波攻击，通道入口的门并不是那么坚固，一个定点爆破就把它的锁栓炸开。投射们涌入了通道，特工们瞄准开枪，交叉时间更换子弹，直到每一个弹夹里的子弹耗尽。这时电梯门终于打开，尼古拉斯松了一口气。他的队员们正在疲于应付通道另一端的投射，尼古拉斯注意到电梯里有两位带枪的投射，他抽出PK380开枪，轻松解决问题。

随后，深蓝小队的特工进入电梯，他们有序的后撤，把所有手头的武器和防御板都用到了击倒投射的目标上，而这依旧没能阻止大批潜意识投射的接近。他们所有人都没有子弹，等待关门的几秒钟时间变得十分漫长。

一名投射跑进了电梯，特工们解除他的武器，把他的脖子拧断丢在电梯外面。几位投射冲到了电梯口，而电梯门因此无法关上。其中一位特工想要把Joachim推到电梯最里面，但是被对方轻松甩开了。另一位特工拿起了那位投射丢下的枪，射杀那几位投射之后，直接把枪砸在另外一名投射的头上。尼古拉斯将那几位投射的尸体推出电梯。但是潜意识全都疯狂起来，他们或者想要涌入电梯，或者想要在电梯外破坏按钮。

已经应接不暇的深蓝的特工们眼睁睁的看着Joachim冲向电梯门口，把那些投射推出电梯。随后他从后腰上掏出一双格洛克，单手上膛，开枪的响声十分果断清脆，每发子弹都精准的击中了投射的额头，Joachim因此愉悦的半闭双眼。

格洛克的子弹很快就被耗完，电梯门关上之前所有人看到的景象是这位黑发温和的Joachim夺过了一名投射手里的尖刀，利落的插进了投射的心脏。他并没有因此减慢或者停下动作，他抽出刀转过身，压低自己的重心，流畅有力的一劈解决了攻击他右侧的潜意识投射。

血腥味早已漫进电梯，寂静笼罩了电梯里所有的特工。一位特工想要按开门键，想要让门外的目标Joachim进来，但是尼古拉斯按住了他的手，

“门外的是那个防御。下次再见到他的时候，直接开枪。”

6-2

“你现在过足开飞机的瘾了吗？”坐在副驾驶座位的Jürgen无奈的问，“我们还需要装腔作势多久？”

“你居然就这么把‘我’让出去了，”Jogi懊恼又别扭，之前的兴奋劲也消失不见，“更别提你之前还压着‘我’的胸膛，让我看了一场充满恶意的表演，你觉得我现在还想跟你说话吗？”

“这是为了迷惑他们。你知道的，我完全分的清哪一位是真正你。”Jürgen躬身向前，但是十分规矩有礼，“你太不同了，别说你修改了自己的刘海，你把头发剃了我都认得你。你一出现在我眼前，就算只是躺在那里，我都知道。我又不是没有进入过你的梦境。”他怎能不会察觉呢？潜意识只是一个笨拙的模仿，而真正的Jogi永远无法想象。Jürgen无法理解Jogi如何跟厨房过不去，所以潜意识也无法呈现。

“你说过，梦境中的形象是心理的投影，”Jürgen紧密的注视对方，“我知道我的那位潜意识防御会变成你的形象，因为我的心不可控制的修改着潜意识防御的外貌，而那些深蓝的人并不知道这个小细节。”

“如果你分不清，”Jogi冷静又激烈的说，“我就让你一个人留在这里。”

Jürgen停下已经到了嗓子眼的继续解释，艰难的咽下去，他注视着Jogi，为他突然的激动而震撼，Jürgen即兴发挥的决定给现在的气氛加点重量，

“我知道这些年你一直没有变电话号码，我不确定具体原因，但是我应该给你打电话或者发信息的。”

“但是你没有。”Jogi笑着摇摇头，他有些哽咽，眼睛晶亮，有些说不出话来，“为什么你没有呢？你可以给我发加密的信息，你知道我的加密方法，你甚至可以托人转消息给我。你有那么多种方法可以做到，但是你没有。”

“他们监控了你的电话，这么多年，你也没有给我发消息。你能告诉我原因吗？”Jürgen知道这不是Jogi想要的答案：他们从来都不适合互相指责，但是他需要把事情问清楚。

“即使我可以，我也不会的。”Jogi无奈又伤感的笑了，“我不知道你是怎么想的，我不知道你的情感是否还和我们分开时一样，我希望时间没有让它消逝。但是我依旧不知道你的想法。你在美国，每一天都十分紧要，如同一次漫长的数学推导，每一个环节都重要并且要求全神贯注，我不能在这个时候打电话问你是否还想回来。你有你的事业，我有我的。”他注视着坐在身边的金发男人，如果只有他如此深陷这种绝望的情感，那么他会觉得自己有些可悲，而现在看来，他并不是唯一一个。

Jürgen意识到自己需要诚实一些，这对于他们两个人都并不容易，“如果我给你打电话，我会迫不及待的想回来。你知道我一直对Mechaniker很愧疚。你是个仁慈的人，不会利用这点折磨别人。而我发现，你也没有折磨你自己来折磨我。是的，”Jürgen笑了，为他们两个人同时感到骄傲，“Anja说你教书教的很好，而我一直都知道你有多喜欢带学生。你说的对，我们需要时间和空间思考一些东西。”

Jogi的眼神专注又惊喜，他眼前的Jürgen显然已经做好了准备，并且久经考验，“你说你不想回来。”他显然想到了那次审问。他偏着头，他的手压到仪表盘上，注视着坐在旁边的Jürgen，并且令Jürgen清楚的意识到他依旧为他着迷。

“你知道那是谎话，”Jürgen缓慢又了然的回答，Jürgen知道现在他的答案其实并不重要，他要做的就是问对问题，他看着Jogi，知道自己需要勇敢，而他的这个问题将会是重点，虽然并不是核心问题，但是十分接近，“你为什么接了这个活？”

“正如你接了这个任务的原因，”Jogi终于真诚的笑了，他知道Jürgen已经知道他的答案，他只是希望自己亲口说出来，“我不会接受你受到外来的伤害。所以我接了这个任务，况且局里认为我已经被很好的隔开了，没有多少渠道获得信息，作为一位退休特工，他们觉得我没有多少威胁。”

“而我知道没有威胁只是一层表象。让我们不要绕来绕去了，你是怎么知道这个任务实际上是针对你自己的？”Jürgen问，他并不是真的不知道原因，他只是需要确定一些东西。

“我进入了你的梦境之后的那个晚上，”Jogi回答，他放松的靠到了椅背上，眼睛微阖，回想着，“在那个梦境里，你命令我离开你，救我自己，但是这无法让我接受，我对你说的话实在难以理解，于是决定去一趟你的那个安全屋，就是你在接受审讯时声称从来没去过的那个公寓。我本来打算去那里好好思考一下你回来的原因。”

“你发现了什么？”Jürgen微笑着问，大约一个月前当他在梦里见到Jogi的时候，他就知道他已经获得了一个新的机会。他给Jogi展示了一个经过反复思索来构建的梦境，涉及到几位关键人物，给Jogi种下了疑惑的种子。他用三个月时间同深蓝一起把Oliver的小队耍弄一番，然后用一场由真实的回忆构成的梦境反过来坑了一把深蓝。如果他能诚实一些，他知道就是在这个梦境里，在他把Jogi推进电梯之后，Jogi那声穿透电梯门的响亮又愤怒的咒骂让他对他们两个人重燃希望。

Jogi低下头温和的笑，自然又放松，“你的安全屋已经被搬空了，什么提示和暗示都没有，非常空旷安静的一个公寓，我说话都有回音。幸好我带了一盏黑光灯，当我打开它的时候，荧光蓝色的‘我真的很抱歉，哪怕你有可能永远不会看到这句话。'出现在墙上。我可不想考虑你是用什么材料写的。”

“我哪有你想的那么dirty，”Jürgen把胳膊放到了Jogi的椅背上，小心的没有碰触他的后背，“但是这还不是那个关键的原因。你调查了Karl吧。”他想要知道Jogi是不是发生了一些变化，在不断的深入调查中，是否改变了自己的想法。

“是的，”Jogi的语调很轻，平稳的好像在说与他无关的事，“我后来拜托克洛泽查了他的账户，发现了一笔转账，从施瓦兹的一个空壳公司的账户转给了Karl，但是Karl把这些上百万欧元的一半都转给了一个工作账户。这些钱中又有一部分从这个工作账户转给一个黑市上的著名杀手，而Karl在一个月之后就失踪了，整件事发生在一年以前。而克洛泽后来查了局里内部记录，发现局里有人查到这个工作账户是我的学校账户。这让我警觉起来。”

“深蓝因此写了报告提出第九局的内鬼是你，你把入梦剂卖给了施瓦兹，Karl只是中间人，你雇了一个杀手，为了‘善后’。但是实际情况是那个杀手就是Karl本人。这是他和深蓝的合同：完成深蓝的任务，然后功成身退。”Jürgen补充，“Karl是在接施瓦兹的活的时候决定挣双份工资的，他只是倒卖了一部分入梦剂，给深蓝提供了理由。虽然他知道我的规则不能碰，但是对于你，Karl一向不会手软。”

“所以深蓝的真正意图不是查清入梦剂倒卖了多少，也不是针对第九局所谓的‘内鬼’，而是PASIV的制作图纸。你还记得深蓝要求Karl干掉参与那次针对Jacob盗梦的所有人吗？我想深蓝已经动手清理Karl，他知道的太多了，所以深蓝趁机借此让他彻底消失。”Jogi思考。

“顺便给这次盗梦任务提供了理由：你的账户把钱转给了那个匿名的著名杀手，深蓝知道那个杀手就是Karl，但是局里不知道。我大概一年前回过一次国，主要因为Karl手里有Mechaniker和Wood两个人的信息，但是回来之前没想到事情会变得这么糟糕。而我过于大意了，让他接了施瓦兹这个任务。也幸好我很不放心。否则深蓝会完全掌控局势。”Jürgen长出了一口气。

“这的确一举两得，深蓝不愧是深蓝。”Jogi公平的评价，“这件事不知道第九局高层到底知不知道，对Mechaniker不信任的教训或许还不能让他们醒悟过来。”

Jürgen紧张又期待的注视Jogi，“在我盗取他的梦境之后，我才意识到Mechaniker对你我的意义，你知道我们那段时间到底是怎么过的。后来我想带你离开，也给你准备好了假身份，可是你当时并不想走。如果你的去留决定还和以前一样，那么我会尊重这点，但是请立刻告诉我。我希望我不是空存幻想。”

“我知道你做了什么。”Jogi停顿了一下，他有些磕磕绊绊，十分谨慎，因为他知道这有可能是Jürgen和他的最后一次机会，“我要说现在我的决定与之前完全不同。”

Jürgen笑了，“你还在给我机会。之前我想要找到Mechaniker，因为你肯定也在找他。”Jogi终于直视他的双眼，充满期待，“局里流传他被浇筑到了水泥里，我只是不愿相信。如果他真的故去了，我大概会难以原谅自己，而我们将没有什么机会。放走Mechaniker是我当时做的最后悔的决定，这反而让他陷入了危险。”

Jogi温和的笑了，他现在终于确实知道他们无需原地徘徊，可以继续走下去，“所以你原谅自己了吗？”其实他更想问：你意识到我需要的不是你的抱歉和补偿吗？你对我的感情没有随时间而淡化，反而越来越激烈和成熟吗？

Jürgen的手终于揽住了Jogi的肩膀,“依旧没有，但是这不妨碍我跟你说说这件事。你见到Mechaniker了？他最近过的怎么样？”

\----

任务开始一周前。

Jogi进入了Jürgen的梦境。在梦境里的Karl似乎知道Mechaniker的位置，从这个线索出发，那么Mechaniker会同Karl一样，从没脱离过局里的控制，Jogi使用Anja的权限调查局里所有可能的地址，Karl之前被送进的精神病院，特殊监狱。他寻找所有附和Mechaniker特征的人，直到有所收获。而今天，他鼓起勇气来到了这里。

“Hi,”当他按照护士的指引来到花园入口时，熟悉的声音在耳边响起，“是Jogi吗？”

Jogi赶紧转过身，“Sarah，”他颤抖的说，艰难的说出这个名字，她比几年前憔悴很多，“你还好吗？”

“见到你真好。”她笑着说，“我想Mechaniker也会这么认为。”

医院的花园有一个篱笆同前面的病房隔开，篱笆上长满了爬山虎，周围的草地上开了很多野花，花园的东南角有一条小径通向西边的葡萄架那边。Sarah同Jogi一起，并肩走在小径上。

Jogi感受着正午的阳光，注意到Sarah略有些不稳的脚步，他扶着她的手臂，注意到她比上次见到时消瘦很多。

“我有预感你会来，Mechaniker就在那里，不远处的葡萄架下面。”Sarah的手覆上了篱笆，“你看到他了吗？”

一位医护人员站在一边，Mechaniker坐在一边专注的研究每一片叶子。他看到他的妻子Sarah的时候，眼睛马上快乐起来，“亲爱的，你真美丽。”在看到Sarah的笑容之后，他转向了Jogi。

“为什么你看上去这么难过，这位先生？要不要跟我一起看看这个葡萄树，它之前病了很久。”Mechaniker笑着问。

“当然，”Jogi无声的征求Sarah的意见，在获得同意之后，走向了自己的老友。

Mechaniker完全把他当作了陌生人，他不记得他，只是一味的讲解他在这个花园里的发现。直到他有些累，坐到一边的躺椅上休息。Jogi在他旁边坐下，有一搭没一搭的说着以前一起工作时的趣事，而Mechaniker苦恼的思索了一会儿，问：

“今天有不带坚果的盒饭吗？”随后他喃喃自语，“你的手艺真好。”随后他没有再继续回答Jogi的话，而Jogi愣了一会儿，回忆起十几年前，每次中午Mechaniker拿起Jürgen准备的午饭的那一瞬间。Jogi干巴巴的坐了一会儿，无法继续。

Jogi离开他，走到Sarah身边，同她一起坐在长椅上。

“10年前他就完全不记得我了？”

“不是的，”Sarah痛苦的说，“当时他回到家，立刻给我们两个人定了机票，我们到了法国，打算先住在亲戚家，然后直接坐船去英国。他一开始特别不想让我提到你，但是后来好像突然想通了什么，在那次旅程中，总是重复‘不，这不是Jogi的错’。”她的手无意识的抖动，“我一开始完全不知道发生了什么，Mechaniker当时非常焦虑，得了重感冒，病的很厉害，完全无法坐船启程，我只好拜托一位医生朋友。不久之后，一伙法国特工闯到了我的家里，即使我告诉他们我来这里是为了参加一个会议，他们依然限制我的活动。就在这个时候，我意识到事情变得很严重。”

Jogi听着这个坚强的女人诉说，他不知道她是怎么撑下来的。

“大概半个月的禁闭之后，这伙人把我们重新交给了德国第九局。我太愚蠢了，居然没有想到他们会调查我在法国的家人。回到德国之后，他们限制了我的自由，直到深蓝小队的人把我丈夫放回来，我才知道他们到底做了什么。”泪水在Sarah眼里积聚。

“我知道。”Jogi知道他的话并不会起太大的作用。Mechaniker和他的妻子在被Jürgen盗梦之后，逃到了法国，法国人没有放过到手的大鱼，通知了第九局，要求信息交换。在一系列谈判之后，深蓝找上了他，他们彻底的破坏了他的精神状态，让他封闭在偏远的想像和破碎的记忆中。他已经无法分清到底哪些是在梦中发生的，哪些是真实发生的。

“他们搅乱了他的记忆，破坏他的潜意识，他无法记得这些年到底发生了什么，他记不起你，”Sarah抹掉了眼角的泪水，“现在，他不用再早出晚归，我每天都有时间做中午饭，他不用研究那些我都不赞同的东西，我也不用跟他在家庭责任上吵架。他依然是他，但是”她没有办法继续下去，只好把头低下。

Jogi给她递了一条纸巾，他喃喃道，“我很抱歉。”他不知道自己还能说什么，他看着远处躺在躺椅上睡得如同孩子一样的Mechaniker，只能重复自己的话。他为这些发生在他好友身上的事而抱歉，他为Jürgen必须盗梦而抱歉，他知道这不是Jürgen的错。这本来不应该发生，但是深蓝和第九局毁掉了一个美好的家庭，同时也导致Jürgen和他因此变得支离破碎。

“我一直都不知道你们怎么样了，”Sarah红着眼圈努力笑着说，“你的男友之前也来过一次。你知道，那次是我们第一次有熟人探访。他尝试着和Mechaniker交流，聊了一会，Mechaniker很高兴，除此之外，他还提供了很多帮助。尽管如此，他也不断地重复“我很抱歉”，就像你刚才那样，你们现在还在一起吗？”

Jogi靠在椅背上，苦涩、伤感和疲惫终于席卷了他。他只好说，“没有，我们暂时分开了。”

\----

“你见到Mechaniker了？”Jürgen紧张的注视他，“他最近过的怎么样？”

“他并不好，”Jogi平缓的说，“不，至少我们找到他了，还有Sarah，他们俩还在一起。以他们的情况来说，那里很安全。”

“我知道，”Jürgen注意到他见面之后第一次使用了我们，“一年之前我回国除了需要处理Karl，还是为了亲自见一次Mechaniker，当时我还在德国境内，就接到了局里和深蓝的提议。深蓝意识到他们需要利用我构建这个梦境，给我发来了委托。”

“你会接下这个任务，正如我会接下这个任务。”Jogi把头靠在Jürgen的手臂上。

“是的，在Mechaniker的任务上，我犯了很严重的错误，我以为我放过他们，局里和深蓝就会接受这个结果，显然他们没有。而这次比Mechaniker的任务更加急迫，我绝对不能再出差错。我马上同美国的那些员工打好招呼，又给Anja发了消息。我定下了这次盗梦计划，并且为此做好了准备。”

“我不知道你有没有想过，”Jogi担忧又无奈，“他们的目标可能本来就不是我一个人，这也可能包括你。你已经离开了德国，为什么你会回来？CIA那边不会在意一个盗梦者的生命，如果你陷入危险，他们绝对不会为你深入虎穴来救你。”

“局里不在乎你，CIA也不在乎我，但我必须回来。”Jürgen郑重的说，“你知道但是你只是不敢相信：你是我回来唯一重要的理由。而现在，我只是想同你说话。在梦境之外，第九局可不会给我这个机会。”

“我知道，这也是为什么我会在这里。”Jogi同样欣慰的回答。

他们互相注视了几秒，共同品味了这短暂又美好的几秒钟，Jogi低头微笑。而Jürgen因为他熟悉的笑容而长出了一口气，他终于放松下来，但是他知道真正的放松还不到时候，深蓝不会给他们太多时间。他的换人小把戏估计已经暴露，而时间更加短缺。

6-3

Lothar和一位深蓝的前哨坐在房间的尽头，Oliver和他的小队成员坐在房间的另一边，而那些入梦者们都靠在椅背上，他们的手腕连接着摆放在中间地板上的PASIV。深蓝的年轻前哨手边没有摆放任何的咖啡甚至是消遣的报纸，十分严肃紧绷。

如果这次任务失败，估计第九局会受到很多的苛责。Oliver知道第九局最近的内部漩涡越来越大，入梦剂配方泄露不过是1年前的事情。可是PASIV可能的信息泄露也不过是Jacob这一层，完全没有涉及到Jogi。Oliver并不认为Jogi会是内鬼，当然，他也并不确定到底发生了什么。

第九局这回为了任务顺利，或者是某些纸面之下的原因，显然只把重要信息告知深蓝，完全骗过他的小队，无论深蓝小队是主导还是第九局高层是主导，这都让其他人十分不愉快。而Jürgen到底在这个任务里扮演什么角色？Oliver有些怀疑和一点点幸灾乐祸，如果是Jürgen参与，那么结果肯定不会完全按照第九局或者深蓝的设想。

谁能想到那个助理就是关键技术的掌握者之一呢。Oliver摇摇头，Jogi果然藏得深。整个盗梦任务能够进行，大概主要目标就是jogi脑子里的PASIV图纸吧。局里已经觊觎这些文件很久了，Mechaniker的遭遇和遗憾显然并不能阻止他们的脚步。

门外响起了敲门声，Lothar和Hansi都一同站了起来，但是Hansi退让了一步，示意自己只是想要帮忙。Lothar毫不犹豫的把门打开：他知道外面站着什么人。

“你们要的麻醉剂，”药剂师Lahm的声音从门口传来，“祝任务顺利。”

Oliver马上意识到这次盗梦的目的。即使任务不成功，第九局也可以轻易地控制目标。Lothar会毫不犹豫的将麻醉剂直接注射到Jogi的手臂里，他们毫不介意Jogi是否会因此滑到潜意识边缘，是否可能会坠入Limbo，是否有可能再也无法醒来，他们只需要目的达成。

“谢谢。”Lothar说，他并没有关上门，反而示意Oliver和其他特工，“你们现在可以离开了。”同时那位深蓝没有入梦的前哨接过了麻醉剂，站到了仍然在熟睡的Jogi对面。

深蓝的一贯做风，清场，控制局面，Oliver腹诽他们过于小心，这里是第九局，并不是普通的酒店。但是他还是示意自己手下的特工离开。

\----

“你已经找过Anja了吗？”Jürgen问，现在他们之间的对话终于轻松起来，哪怕实际形势并不利于他们。一场在第九局办公地发生的盗梦，只会戒备森严，手段齐全。但是局里并不是完全没有纰漏。

“我已经把这件事拜托给他们了。”Jogi指出，“局里为这次盗梦肯定费了很多心思，没有人可以自由的出入，但是Thomas会挑战这个任务。”他笑着看着Jürgen恍然大悟的表情，“Thomas实际上没有生病。我们要做的就是比深蓝小队的人提早醒来，抓紧时间离开这间屋子，然后和Thomas会和。”

“那么你的这些秘密呢？”Jürgen勾起手指，指了指黑鹰的下方，那里都是Jogi和Mechaniker曾经竭力保护的信息，他们曾经都认为PASIV过于危险，人们趋之若鹜，并不一定能够恪守规则。而Mechaniker的悲剧也印证了这一点。而Jürgen并不清楚Jogi是否还是这么认为。

“这些秘密并不重要，Jürgen，并且现在并不值得我们两个人的生命。”Jogi冷静的说，“我已经知道他们这次盗梦的目的，所以这些信息不会完全正确。”他无所谓同时又有些傲娇的继续，“即使我留下的图纸完全正确，他们也造不出来。”

Jürgen点点头，“你要知道，他们在这个屋子里放了监控。至少有两位特工还留在梦境之外。我确定他们手里拿着麻醉剂。如果你能够提早醒来，他们两个人要做的就是把麻醉剂刺入你的脖子。”

“监控怎么对付你我都知道，”Jogi完全没有压力，“只要你了解Lahm，一针麻醉剂也并不是障碍。这个计划需要的是，你是梦主，你需要留在梦里。当我醒来之后，我会以最快的速度安排好外面的一切。所以你只需要给我30分钟。你能为我再留在梦里30分钟吗？”

Jürgen无奈的说；“一旦我醒来，所有深蓝小队的人都会醒来。或者现在他们已经意识到这是个骗局，他们会选择kink回到现实，我建议我们最好考虑到这种可能。”

Jogi偏着头微笑，“深蓝小队已经意识到这些，但是他们会继续下去，因为我确实留在保险箱里很多资料，他们这次必须成功，或者说他们自以为成功了。你有Anja和Alan，你还在乎这种情况？我会赢得这场盗梦，否则我可不会任由深蓝小队走进我的脑子。”

Jürgen只好诚实一点，“我的确不是很在乎，他们两个人现在估计已经准备好了。我可以遵循你的计划，只是我有一个问题：你会在外面一直等，直到我醒来吗？

Jogi没有回答，他吻上了Jürgen的双唇，温柔又热情，让Jürgen的问题和疑惑被抛到了天边。然后Jogi趁着Jürgen没注意，按了一下直升机的悬停按钮。

Jogi的手拥上Jürgen的后背，Jürgen拥住了Jogi的腰，握住了他的髋骨，他追逐着Jogi的柔软的唇，同时用力拉起他，直到他们两个人都离开驾驶位，跌跌撞撞的来到机腹。Jogi好像不小心踩了Jürgen一脚，不过Jürgen显然不在乎着这种小细节。等到他摸够了，一瞬间燃起的疯狂冲动和热意从脑子里涌过去，Jürgen这才听清楚Jogi努力在亲吻间隙不断重复的请求，“30分钟。”对方勉强的说。

然后当Jürgen含含糊糊的表示同意的时候，Jogi反手打开了机舱门。

“擦，”Jürgen终于反应过来Jogi到底想怎么kick，他大骂，“你疯了吗，我们带着手枪！你可以用手枪的！”风灌了进来，Jürgen惊恐着看到Jogi离舱门又近了一步。

“30分钟！”Jogi吼回去。他两手抓着横杆，皮鞋卡在机舱门的两端，黑发被风卷了起来，表情十分亢奋和明亮，像一只想要振翅的幼鸟，兴奋又隐含焦虑。

Jürgen上前去拽他的手臂。但是Jogi面对着他，笑着后仰。Jürgen注视着对方轻松又无谓的笑容，只好点头同意，同时他在心中凶狠的吐槽这种过于戏剧化的Kick。他和Jogi之间的距离不到半米，Jogi重新主动凑近轻吻Jürgen的嘴角和下颚，温和又柔情，然后他双臂张开，已经干燥的白衬衣在风中飘起了一角，他向后倒了下去。Jürgen冲到了机舱口，视线向下追逐着男人，直到他消失在视线里。

\----

Jogi感受着风呼呼作响，耳膜感受到的陡然变化的气压，当直升机变成了一个黑点的时候他闭上眼睛，等待醒来。

他刚试图坐起来，一根针头就刺入了他的侧颈，Jogi努力看清到底是谁。另一个人站在他面前，想要重新把他接入PASIV。他努力挥了一下拳头，正好打中Lothar。但是此时房间门突然打开，随后是两声轻巧的麻醉气枪的声音。

jogi抬头终于看清楚是谁。而Hansi背了一个背包站在门口，觉得Jogi脚边躺了两位熟睡特工的情景十分好笑，“Lahm给的麻醉很管用。你还好吗？”

“还好，幸好这只扎在我脖子上的麻醉剂只是盐水，要不你们的任务量会增加很多，你来的时机十分正好。施耐德转接了监控信号了吗？”

“是的，他把局里的监控都调了一个遍，有一队特工在监控，但是他们完全看的是半个小时之前的录像，我之前把这个屋子里所有的监听都撤下去了。现在Thomas开着车在食堂那边等。而局里的警报还没有响，你走之后，我再向Oliver报告。”

“Alan也在门外？”

“嗯，就算你没有把克林斯曼先生带走，他和Anja会把他安全的送到美国，他说你跟他们定了新的计划。他们之前也和克林斯曼有个约定，但是他说他会遵循你提供的更新版。”

Hansi来到屋内，他注意到椅子上坐着的深蓝特工们，“按理说，如果他们意识到了你的计划的话，他们应该很快会醒过来。”他弯下腰和Jogi一起依次取走了深蓝的枪支。

“对他们来说，任务成功更重要，”Jogi看着他们的标识，“这是他们的目标，盗取秘密。盗取秘密对他们来说很重要，但是对我们来说，秘密已经不重要了。估计深蓝现在正在快速的浏览试图记住所有梦境保险箱内的信息。这就是他们没有醒来的原因。”

“如果我们什么都不做，当克林斯曼先生醒来的时候，他们也会醒来。当他们醒来的时候，你不可能离开。”Hansi平静的说，“你给自己留了多少时间？”

“不到一分钟了，”Jogi看了看手表，他犹豫的走到Jürgen的躺椅侧面，注视着Hansi走到门外，同Alan低声交谈。他知道自己的时间十分急迫，他低头吻上Jürgen的额头，意识到他早已经做出决定。

他曾经同Anja约好，在这次任务结束的时候，如果他有机会脱身，同时如果他依旧不想同Jürgen一起离开，那么他会独自消失。而Jürgen会被拜托给他的老朋友。就是在那次同Anja的交谈，Jogi才从Anja那里得知了Jürgen的计划：如果他没有意识到这次盗梦的目标就是他自己，Alan要做好准备，在盗梦开始前一天直接把他送走。而如果Jogi意识到了，那么Jürgen的应对方式会非常简单粗暴：把深蓝小队的人都解决，具体解决方式视情况而定，然后把他直接打包带走。

他忠诚于Jürgen，感激所有他们曾经共度的时光。同时他还忠诚于自己的内心，知道自己为什么会对曾经的一个人离开计划犹豫不决：他不会也不能再次同他分开。

他注视着Jürgen的有些抖动的眼睑和金色的睫毛，他知道在经历了梦中的那一番谈话之后，他已经修改了自己的计划。

“你们可以进来了，”Jogi轻轻的说，“做你们要做的事情。”

门外的两位特工Hansi和Alan终于松了一口气，Hansi看着Alan给每位深蓝特工注射少量麻醉剂。在几秒钟之后，Jürgen就会醒来，把其他特工留在梦里。这些深蓝特工会沉睡一段时间，但是不会滑到潜意识边缘，他们会拥有成功的喜悦，在各自的梦里过足一天。而等到他们醒来之后，所有人都已经安全离开。

\----

梦境中。

房间门打开，尼古拉斯带着他的特工出现顶层的保险箱处，刚才的确是一场恶战，他们几乎是徒手搏斗，把围在门外的投射全部清理干净，几位特工都带了伤痕和血迹。

这个保险箱位于顶层的实验室，干净的玻璃窗把空间分割开来。地板上都摆满了文件。他们走到保险箱面前，而那些投射终于不再发动攻击。尼古拉斯带着最优秀的的军队杀了进来，但是结果却十分不确定。他不喜欢成败交给另一个人的感受。但是他需要尝试一次，看看保险箱里到底装了什么秘密。而它大的几乎占据了空间的二分之一。

他打开了保险箱，对上了密码，在打开门的那一瞬间，他为胜利欢呼。喜悦击中了所有特工。他们拿出厚厚的一沓资料，翻动了几页，内容丰富的让他感觉满足。他把几本资料交给了队友。他们一页页的翻开，想要记住最关键的内容。

尼古拉斯终于拿到了PASIV原型机的制作图纸，但是当他想要再继续看看便携款PASIV的时候，一行圈圈套圈圈的花体字出现在纸页上。

“It will never be yours.”

他觉得这句话简直笑话，PASIV当然不是他的原创，但是这不意味着他不能拥有它的制作秘密。他耗费了很多精力，因为第九局需要，德国需要。而一个人占据这份本来属于所有人的伟大资产是十分自私的，他不介意替这个发明者分享需要的人。

他尊重这些发明家，但是觉得他们都太容易消极悲观，满脑子框架伦理，他们在学术方面充满创造，但是在道德方面无比古板。他翻过了一页，继续向下看，的确文件里都是他们想要的内容。但是当他快速的翻动的时候，他突然意识到，或许秘密并不是Joachim最重要的资产。而这个认识给予了他猛然一击。

他马上挑出了最后几页，所有涉及到PASIV最新研究的重要信息都被涂黑，文件加密。

他只好希望前面的部分没有加密，其他几位特工们都在焦虑的翻动厚厚的复印件。

\----

Jürgen看着自己的手表，在三十分钟过去，他又犹豫了几分钟，深蓝应该已经注意到了，潜意识投射不再发动进攻，因为Jogi作为目标已经离开梦境，而现在，他也应该离开了。一旦他离开，梦境就会崩塌，他已经交代给了Alan，以此保证这些特工们不会同自己一起醒来。

黑鹰依旧悬停，他掏出了沙鹰，但是他犹豫了一下，再次把手枪收回去，他转头看向机舱门。

 

当他醒来的时候，他感受到了自己腿上的重量，他看到Jogi就弯腰坐在他的腿上，Jogi的双手马上将IV线从他的手腕上拆了下来，他的双手温暖又安全。Jogi注视着他醒来，注视着他从梦境回到现实。Jürgen转头看向坐在一边依旧在熟睡的深蓝特工，还有Jogi旁边的Hansi和Alan，他终于确定的意识到他回到了现实，鼻子有些发酸。

“把这台PASIV一起带走。”Jogi提出一个绝妙的建议，同时彻底破坏了Jürgen酝酿的情绪。Jürgen哭笑不得。

其他两位特工表示同意，于是他们迅速把IV线从每位特工的手腕上拆下来，缠好，收回PASIV里。

他们四位特工收拾好经过食堂，来到地下专为运输食物提供的车库之后，他们四人对着货车司机临时客串Thomas打了招呼，“不错的点子。”Jürgen大笑，“这下逃亡路上，咱们就不缺少水果蔬菜了。”

Jogi对着从Hansi那里拿来的通讯器说“我们这里准备好了。施耐德，让房间监控里循环的画面继续。”

Jürgen转向了Hansi和Alan，“这回谢谢你们帮忙，我确定你们会全身而退的。但是，Thomas就不行了，”他听到Thomas爆发了一声难以置信的What，笑着说，“我相信Jogi已经跟你说了，小伙子！”

“Karl的事情，我和Anja会负责。”Alan保证，这是他能做到的，在Wood的事情，Jogi的事情发生之后，他需要解决Karl的问题。

“幸好还不晚，”Jürgen松了一口气，“放松点，我们要离开了，伙计。”

“你们还会回来吗？”Hansi把背包拎到了车上，他扶着车门问。而Anja出现在另一辆车上。她带来了Jürgen和Jogi两个人的行李。

“不知道，可能得等到我们两个人的案底消失的那天。”Jogi回答。

“我们也可以去美国玩。”Anja笑着说，“我希望那一天不会太晚。深蓝拿到了他们想要的信息了吗？”

“他们拿到了一些，”Jogi挑起了一边的嘴角，“对于制造PASIV，他们不会成功的。”

“如果Jürgen需要这些信息，你会交给他吗？”Anja十分尖锐。

“不会的。”Jürgen笑了，“我不会要求这些。Jogi的决定就是我的决定。”他看着对方，Jogi看着他，他们同时笑得无比春风得意。

“你们还是赶紧撤吧。”众人纷纷表示自己已瞎。

他们六位特工开始道别。一些旅程即将开始，一些旅程已经结束。

一个小时之后，大楼里火警炸响，一些呛人的烟雾从通风口里冒了出来。大楼里一阵慌乱，很多工作人员奔向了安全通道，而另外一队人马慌张的从旁边的屋子冲进了任务地点，但是他们只找到了依旧熟睡的深蓝特工。任务目标和前特工不知所踪。

\---

一周后，情报局内部会议。

“联邦情报局想知道第九局究竟出了什么问题。”内策尔打开一个文件夹。

“我所知道的是，我们拿到了关键信息，即使第九局有一小段时间完全陷入了火警带来的慌乱中。目标和Klinsmann趁机消失了。我们搜查了这一段时间出入第九局的人，但是没有发现他们。我认为有人在通风口里设置了机关，把那个任务房间里的所有人都麻醉了，然后趁乱带走了他们。嫌疑人就是那个跟他们一起消失的Thomas。”Lothar傲慢的说。

“这次任务的代价是失去了三位十分有价值的‘资产’？引用你在报告里所说的。”克洛泽有些不解。

“是的，但是他们中有两个人一直都不完全属于第九局。”

“我想你需要解释一下，为什么对方只有三个人，就能把你们耍的团团转？”内策尔毫不留情地表示，“我认为我们要考虑一下第九局的运作方式了。毕竟情报局其他部门都不是很满意这种运作方式。”

“因为情报局其他局的那些懦夫害怕自己的肮脏黑幕都被挖出来。”Lothar反驳。完全忽略了在场其他几位情报局高层的频频侧目。

“有可能，”内策尔含糊的说，他已经不想在一件板上钉钉的事实上浪费时间，“你可以考虑一下重新做局里的其他工作，我们这里有很多合适的接任者。”

“我们发现了Karl。”Anja对坐在她对面的情报局高层人员报告，“他承认他同深蓝的合作，他伪造了自己的死亡，而深蓝藉此将矛头指向了退休特工Löw。第九局因此认为Löw泄露了内部信息，于是进行了这次盗梦。”

“很好，那么贝肯鲍尔先生，你为什么做出了允许深蓝盗梦的决定？我相信以你的判断力，不会如此轻易地做出决定。除此之外还有别的理由吗？”情报局首席boss询问。

“是的，我收到了一些消息，”Franz冷静的回答，他不是很乐意别人质疑他的决定，“Joachim Löw的名字出现在Jacob盗走的图纸上，我想知道这究竟是为什么。深蓝认为成功盗梦是需要Klinsmann这个美国佬的，我曾经不同意，因为他和目标之间的关系会让所有的事情变得复杂，但是深蓝的队长显然不这么认为。”

“我不这么认为是因为我能够控制他们两个人。但是，第九局的其他小队和特工没有给出相应的支持。比埃尔霍夫的小队基本上等于直接离开，而监控和支援也出了问题。我不认为对方只有三个人就可以做到这些。”尼古拉斯说。

“的确，”Lothar表示同意，“我认为我们应该仔细调查第九局每一位工作人员。”

“你们所说的这些工作人员即使这样做了，也都是为了帮助一位无辜的人，我不认为这件事依旧有调查的必要。”Anja严厉的反驳。“Oliver的小队在深蓝的老巢里发现了Karl，你们打算怎么解释这件事？”

情报局boss举起手，示意下面有开始吵架趋势的特工们停下。

“Joachim这件事可以就此放过，毕竟我们都不知道他现在在哪，而他也完全和地下势力没有任何关系。但是，”他提议其他高层，“深蓝需要被调查，它居然操纵了整个第九局的判断，这是事实。Karl这几天会接受更多质询，我们会重新把他关到他应该呆的地方。”

“Anja，一会儿结束之后，你需要留下来。情报局高层想要委任你更高的职位。”

\----

一个月之后，在Karl离开第九局的时候，一发狙击枪子弹击中了他的胸膛。

没有人想要调查Karl死因，他有很多仇家，不止深蓝想要他的脑袋。

\----

 

内华达州拉斯维加斯。

威尼斯人酒店。

Jogi和Jürgen。

“你说‘我们要在拉斯维加斯做俩个无忧无虑的混蛋’”Jogi靠着自己一侧的床头，盖着一个深蓝色的毯子。“现在呢？即使我们已经到了这里，居然还要费时间和精力处理工作上的事情。休假就是休假。有工作怎么能算休假。还是意大利好，跨时区，都没有人想要找我们。”

“你还记得当时那句话。”Jürgen喜爱的说，同时他决定换个策略，“亲爱的，你说得对，要不我们先不理他们，让Betty和Thomas给这个前哨一个面试，然后等我们回去了再处理？那个前哨可以等。”

Jogi发出了懊恼的声音，“你这么说是因为你知道我会同意优先处理面试的。”

“我打开skype了，你只要露个脸，问几个问题就好。之后，我们完全没人打扰。这个前哨据说非常有创造力，还很讨人喜欢。”Jürgen无耻的劝说。

“我真讨厌你这样。工作狂。”Jogi愤愤的说。

“不，你才不讨厌。”他转向了笔记本，开启了视频通话。

Jogi看到Jürgen明显的惊讶了一下，就没有理他，继续看自己的书。Jürgen问了几个比较专业的问题，表情越来越和蔼，显然对方的答案很有趣。估计这是一场顺利的面试，Jogi想。他看了一会儿书，直到觉得Jürgen的话题有些奇怪。

“是的，我很好，后来我回国了，把他带过来了。”

“谢谢，你当时的建议很不错，你之前是哈佛的学生？哦，可以理解。”

Jogi十分好奇，他转到了笔记本对面，想看看对方是谁，在他还没看清楚的时候，对方就发出了一声惊叹。

窗口那边是一位笑容优雅的姑娘，Jogi不解的看了看Jürgen，但是Jürgen一幅得意的表情，让他都有些难为情。

姑娘和Jürgen都故意不说话保持安静。Jogi磨蹭了一会儿想知道他们两位在聊什么。但是姑娘和Jürgen都微笑着看他工整的摆放一本书籍，慢慢的寻找合适的角度，就是不说话。Jogi只好转身离开。

“他不错吧？那当然了。”Jogi一转身，Jürgen就大笑起来。

“是的，他会参加一些任务。会有一些培训。”

“祝你好运，我们会非常期待再次见到你。”

\----

1年后。

Jürgen的休假结束，他发现梦境中的那位‘Jogi’消失在自己为他构建的梦境里。而他根本没有注意到‘Jogi’是什么时候消失的。他没有感到悲伤，因为Jogi就在这里。他们或许可以回到盗梦界，但是已经不用亲自入梦。

在Jogi的要求下，他戒掉了入梦剂，重新拥有属于自己的梦境。Jürgen每天都盼望自己醒来。他们很少共享梦境，他们在梦境中分开，而每次醒来，他都觉得躺在他眼前的人是世界上最火辣的人。

他轻轻抚摸Jogi的额头上的黑发，终于意识到他们有多幸运。

the **L** ove **O** f **Y** ours is **A** lways **L** asting.

在他二十九岁的时候，他就已经钟情于他，他花了几年时间才意识到这一点，而在十五年之后，他们终于确定又充满希望的继续。

Jogi睁开眼睛，那是每天Jürgen都盼望的一刻，他吻上他，轻轻的说：

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

\---end---


End file.
